Growing up & Letting Go
by GSR4ever87
Summary: 10 years have passed, and William, now 16 years old, is about to embark on his last year of high school and reunites with someone from his past, then just when his future looked brighter than ever, life throws him a curveball sooner than he was prepared for, than his parents were even prepared for. Find out where life will take him next. 9th in Starting over series.
1. An unexpected reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters.

Summary: 10 years have passed, and William, now 16 years old, is about to embark on his last year of high school and reunites with someone from his past, then just when his future looked brighter than ever, life throws him a curveball sooner than he was prepared for, than his parents were even prepared for. Find out where life will take him next.  
9th in Starting over series.

AN:I just want to thank everybody again for their continued support, I can't believe I am at 9 stories in a series, I think this a record for my GSR series, and I wouldn't have continued without that support. That being said I hope overall, you enjoy this latest entry, at first, when I realized I was going to continue on with the series, I thought last story would be it, but I felt if there were one sets of kids you would want to see growing up, it would be the Grissoms, I would have even felt cheated if I hadn't done it, so let's continue shall we? And I believe you all know the drill by now, those of you who have just found the series, it would be best if you went to the beginning, or you'll probably be lost as to what is going on.

Title: Growing up & Letting Go  
Genre: T  
Rating: Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt/comfort, Friendship  
Spoilers: None  
Time-line: 10 years after last story ended  
Warnings: Implied/Suggestive adult content  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: Multiple  
Other Characters: Multiple  
Series Order: Starting Over, Going to Miami, Where to go from here?, More than meets the eye, When you least expect it, An Enemy Within, Working out in the end?, Bella

* * *

Chapter 1: An unexpected reunion

Late May, 2026

Sitting at the kitchen table, looking at the only man she's ever truly loved, who may be older and his hair a little more whiter than when she first met him, but still brings a smile to her face while her heart still beats for him and still gets butterflies in her stomach when he smiles right at her, which that's what he did a few seconds later with his signature eyebrow raise when he felt her staring at him. "Anything I can help you with, my dear?"

Sara shook her head with a smile as she placed her hand on top of his, running her thumb over his wedding ring. "Nope, I'm all set."

He picked up her hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it before smirking. "Even after 18 years of marriage?"

"Has it really been that long?"

He smirked again. "According to my calculations, I'm afraid so."

With loving eyes, they moved towards one another while she whispered. "Funny, because to me it feels like just yesterday I was saying 'I do'."

He whispered in return as they got closer. "I do too."

Their lips touched and they kissed softly a few times, but before they could deepen it, they hear a clearing of a throat before hearing their middle child, 11 year old Isabella, speaking. "You now have an audience."

They slowly pulled back and looked at their oldest daughter, who had the resemblance of her mother, from the medium length brown hair, to the brown eyes and the slim build, and like her older brother, she had moved up a grade.  
Then they smiled before Grissom smirked in return. "Yeah? And that's our problem? We are just expressing our love for one another, like any married couple does."

Isabella just rolled her eyes with a smile before she cleared her throat and spoke again. "I have to go over to Andrew's to work on a project, so I'm just going to eat breakfast over there."

When the house next to theirs on the left side became vacant about five years ago, the Boldens, ready to buy a house together after living in an apartment most of their marriage, put an offer on it and got it, which not only made the Grissom family happy, particularly Sara, Grissom and Isabella, but also the Browns.

Her parents nodded before her mother spoke with a smile. "Ok, but make sure you are home before dinner, we have to have a family meeting."

Isabella looked worried as she asked. "Is everything ok?"

Sara nodded with another smile. "It's fine sweetie, we just need to discuss something."

While a small part of her was a still a little worried, she took her mother's word with a nod before she turned and walked out of the room, and as they heard the front door close, their youngest daughter/child, 9 year old Katie, who resembled more of her father, from the natural hair color to the blue eyes and his body type, walked into the room and smiled at her parents. "Good Morning mommy, daddy."

And like her older siblings, she didn't spend much time in kindergarten, but what kind of surprised them was that she was the one that got moved up two grades, which meant she was in the same grade as her older sister.  
It was a little weird for Isabella at first to see her younger sister in the same class as her, but she eventually got use to it.

Of course, that didn't mean she wasn't happy when they started middle school and their parents, teachers, and principle made sure they weren't in every class together, needing a little separation from one another, but Isabella always managed to keep an eye on her during the breaks, she was her older sister after all and cared about her well-being.

They smiled in return before Sara spoke. "Good morning to you too, honey. Did you sleep well?"

Katie nodded as she sat down in her chair, and as she was pouring syrup on her pancakes, the oldest Grissom child came into the room, 16 year old William, who still resembled much of his father, except his body type was more like his mother's.

The parents smiled at their son and he smiled back, then while he was kissing his younger sister's cheek, Sara asked. "You hungry?"

He sighed. "I'm going to have to get some to go, a study session at the park with Elizabeth and Rick."

Sara nodded as she stood up, grabbing the plate of eggs and pancakes. "Please at least drink your orange juice."

He nodded with a smile as he picked up the glass. "Ok, mom."

While he took a sip, Grissom asked. "You still need the keys to the vehicle?"

William looked over at his mom, and she smiled while shaking her head. "I'll take a look at it later."

On William's 16th birthday, his parents got him a car, but it was a project and it hadn't been running good lately. Although, he admits he likes the challenge of fixing it. Of course, whenever he ran into trouble, his mother was right there helping him out since all the years she's been a CSI, she's dismantled and put vehicles back together more times than she could count.

William smiled before looking at his father. "Yes please."

Grissom took his vehicle keys out of his pocket and hands it to him, then as William grabbed a hold of them, Grissom tightens the hold on them and tugs it down so William's face was close to his and he said. "Drive safely, no distractions."

Even though he passed his driving test with flying colors and he wasn't that bad when he had to drive with his parents in the vehicle, Grissom was still worried, even after two months of his son driving without supervision, about him getting behind the wheel.

William nodded with another smile. "Yes, sir."

Grissom removed his hand from the keys, and after a kiss on his father's cheek, William stood up straight and walked towards his mother before she hands him a couple of plastic tupperwares. "I put a little extra in there, so share."

He chuckled as he took them from her before kissing her cheek. "Yes, mom."

He turned around, and when he was about halfway, Sara spoke again. "Oh, before I forget, I need you to come home before dinner, there is something we need to discuss."

William turned around before both him and Katie looked at their mother like Isabella did when she had said that to her. "Is everything ok?"

Sara nodded with a smile before Grissom spoke. "Everything is fine, son, just something we need to talk about as a family."

"Ok." When he got to the door, he turned around again and spoke. "I'm also taking Max with me, if that's ok?"

They both nodded before Sara spoke with another smile. "It's fine, thank you."

After one more nod, William walked out of the room while the rest of the Grissom family was finishing their breakfast.

* * *

Four hours later

"Come on man, we've been at this for four hours." 16 year old Rick Brown then smirked. "I'm sure even your parents had study breaks."

Sitting at the picnic table, William smiled shyly at his best friend, who despite had been adopted, had Warrick's height, and Catherine's blue eyes and blond hair, he also had the makings of an athletic body from playing baseball since middle school, unlike his older brother, Eli, who played football and basketball all through middle and high school, now he's playing both sports at UNLV. While Cassandra is in New York, going to drama school.

"I guess we have been working a little harder than usual."

His other best friend, now 16 year old Elizabeth Hughes, spoke with a smile. "Hey, you know I'm all for studying, but Rick is right on this one." She then smirked. "For once."

William chuckled as Rick gave her a mock glare, but there was also a smile on his face. "Hey now."

Elizabeth, who was also an older sister to two younger siblings now, her younger half-brother, Ryan Jr. born 2 years after Emily, smiled and said. "Just playing."

Rick waved it of with a nod. "I know."

As they were packing their books/binders back into their backpacks, William asked. "Hey guys, do you know if anything big is going on with the family?"

Elizabeth and Rick looked at their best friend and shook their heads before Elizabeth asked. "No, why?"

"My mom called for a family meeting, it sounded really serious, even though she, and my dad, said everything is ok."

Rick then smirked as he zipped up his backpack. "Maybe someone else is pregnant? You know how many babies have entered into this family the last 10 years?"

Elizabeth couldn't help but smirk in return. "Which one of those pregnancies resulted in you having a niece and nephew, you know?"

About 5 years after Kyle and Lindsey were married, they finally decided to start their family, so how they did that was through artificial insemination, using his sperm since he made precautions before he left for the army, which they were thankful he did so they both could be biological parents to their child. And knowing they had one shot at this, they made sure they did everything their doctor, which was Kelly of course, said. Lindsey even took a leave of absence from the lab so she wouldn't be any more stressed than she already was. Then the day came when they found out they were pregnant, and as happy as they were, their parents were just as happy, if not more than them, if that was even possible, and a few months later when they found out they were having twins, only made them happier.

They were now five years old, and the apple of not only their parents eyes, but grandparents as well, especially Catherine, who only smiled with pride when someone called her 'grandma', even when they were mostly teasing her, and of course Warrick got teased too for being a 'grandpa' but he could care less, he felt a sense of honor of being called that.

Rick chuckled as he held up his hands. "Ok, you got me there." Elizabeth smiled with a proud nod, but before any more of the conversation continued, Rick cleared his throat and said. "Uh, Will?"

William looked at his friend with the famous Grissom eyebrow raise and asked. "Yeah?"

Rick pointed to a dog running away from their area, and continued. "Isn't that Max?"

William looked down at the spot where Max had been lying the whole time to find the spot now empty before turning his head, seeing his dog running like he hadn't seen him run in years, so he took off after him as he yelled. "Max!"

From one end of the park to the middle of it, William finally caught up with his dog, who was excitedly licking and jumping on a young woman, who was sitting on a blanket with her head down, lightly chuckling while she tried petting the dog as William spoke while trying to catch his breath. "I'm sorry ma'am, Max isn't usually like this."

Before he could call Max over to him, the young woman, who had long brown hair that was in her usual pony tail, lifted her head up and smiled. "Now tell me the truth, do I really look old enough to be a ma'am?"

One look at her face and into those brown eyes, William's eyes got wide, his heart racing, even more than it already was from running, as he whispered. "Bella."

The now 15 year old Bella smiled a little wider as she replied. "How are you doing, William?"

* * *

AN: Interested in more? Thanks reading, and please review.


	2. Moments in time

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Moments in time

When Rick and Elizabeth finally caught up with William and Max, which they were trying to catch their breath as William still hadn't said a word while he stood there in shock looking at Bella, then when Rick realized who the young woman was, he looked at her with wide-eyes as Bella started to stand up. "Holy..."

Bella cuts him off with a smile. "Nice to see you too, Rick."

Before he could say anything, or she could address Elizabeth, Elizabeth smiled as she rushed up to her to give her a hug. "Bella!"

The girls chuckled as they hugged one another, then as they were pulling back, Elizabeth asked. "It's so nice to see you again, what are you doing here? Are you staying or just passing by for a visit?"

Bella cleared her throat, and was about to speak, but was interrupted when both Elizabeth's and William's cell phones dinged, indicating they had a text message, and after checking it they gasped before Rick and Bella looked at them with concern before Rick asked. "Guys, what's wrong?"

Elizabeth answered in a frantic tone, worried about her cousin. "Courtney went into early labor, and I guess complications arose, I need to go to the hospital."

William then spoke after clearing his throat. "And I need to watch the kids at Aunt Carly's."

Rick looked at them in shock as he spoke towards Elizabeth. "I'll go to the hospital with you, if you want?"

Elizabeth looked at her best friend with a nod, trying not to cry. "Yeah, that would be great, thank you, Rick."

Rick nodded in return, then after handing William's backpack and Max's leash to William, and they staid goodbye to Bella, they turned and rushed towards the parking lot so they can get to her vehicle.

When William still hadn't moved from his spot, Bella looked at him and said. "Go, your family needs you."

He didn't want to admit this out-loud but he was afraid that if he turned around and left, he would never see her again, and he didn't know if he could handle her disappearing from his life a second time.

Since she's been gone, he always felt like something was missing in his life, and he tired to fill the void with various after school clubs, like Chess, Science and Math, even studying more and getting a part time job at the pet shop, but what ever he did or tried, nothing filled it.

Until now, seeing her for the first time in 10 years, sent his heart racing like it has never done for another girl before and made everything feel right, like he was finally whole again.

He must have thought that Bella reciprocated what he was feeling because she gave him a reassuring look/smile. "It's ok, I have a feeling we'll see one another again."

He cleared his throat, finally able to speak to her as he raised an eyebrow. "What uh, what do you mean?"

She gave him another smile before asking. "Do you trust me?"

Looking deep into her brown eyes, he slowly smiled, making her heart race like no other, and he nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Then Go."

Even though a part of him still didn't want to, he knew that he needed to be with his sisters and Andrew so Carly and Brett could be with their daughter, so he nodded, then after clipping the leash in place on Max's collar, and once Bella said bye to the dog, William and Max turned to walk away, but after few steps, Bella asked. "Hey William, who is the father of Courtney's child?"

William turned round to look at her and smiled slightly. "I guess you'll find out when you see me again."

She looked a little shocked with wide-eyes. "Not even a hint?"

He couldn't help but smirk next. "Nope."

Then he turned back around and started walking away as she took a breath and shook her head before sitting back down on her blanket and going back to her book, hoping everything will work out in that family, still remembered how kind everybody was when her life changed in one moment.

* * *

(At the hospital)

After getting off the phone with everybody he needed to call, Courtney's husband sits down in a chair with a deep sigh as he bent his head down and closed his eyes, letting his mind wander.

_Flashback_

_10 years ago_

_November 3, 2016_

_After Kelly told the family that they could start seeing the newest Grissom now, everybody started heading for the elevator, but before Courtney could, she hears clearing of the throat before a voice asking. "Courtney, can I speak to you for a minute?"_

_She turned around and smiled at Malcolm. "Of course, what's up?"_

_He gave her a smile in return before speaking again. "We've been friends for awhile now, right?"_

_Courtney nodded her head with a smile. "Yeah, I would like to think."_

_He nodded in return. "And I can't thank you enough for you being there for me, it meant it a lot, more than you can understand."_

_"You're welcome."_

_He then cleared his throat as he tried to ask her something. "And while I uh want our friendship to continue, I uh...well, you see the thing is, and I don't uh want to make things awkward between us if you don't view the situation the same, but I uh, I can't keep quiet anymore, so Courtney would uh..."_

_Courtney cuts him off with a smile before he had a heart attack or something. "Yes, I'll go out with you."_

_Malcolm looks at her wide-eyed and said. "Wait, what?"_

_She asked shyly. "I mean, that's what you were trying to do, right, ask me out?"_

_He chuckled with a nod. "And failing miserably, yeah."_

_She then smirked. "Which I would have let you continue, but I did want to see the newest Grissom sometime today." When he gave her another shocked looked, she chuckled before asking shyly again. "What, is teasing out of the equation now?"_

_He chuckled again. "No, I don't ever want to lose how we are together, so tease away."_

_"Alright, I'll keep that in mind."_

_After another nod, they started walking towards the elevator as she asked. "You know I don't think I've ever seen you that nervous before, I never took you as a nervous guy."_

_"And I'm usually not."_

_"Then what changed?"_

_They stopped in front of the closed elevator, and after pressing the button he looked over and replied in a sincere tone. "The simple answer is, it's you, changing our dynamic is a scary step because one misstep I could lose you..."_

_She cuts him off as she took his hand. "You'll never lose me. And know you don't have to try so hard because I also don't want to lose how we are together. Remember, it's just you and me, like we've been for months, just trying to navigate the next step in our relationship."_

_He took a breath and nodded before squeezing her hand lightly. "I like the sound of that."_

_"What, relationship?"_

_"Yeah."_

_She nodded in return before clearing her throat, realizing they were still holding hands. "I like the feel of this, too."_

_He smiled wider with a another nod, then once the doors opened, they stepped in the elevator hand in hand, but as the doors closed, he spoke again. "And as wonderful as this feels, I think that we should..."_

_Courtney cuts him off with a nod, knowing where he was going with his. "Keep this to ourselves for right now, I get it."_

_As they slipped their hands out from one another, both missing the feeling immediately, he looked over at her and whispered, knowing she didn't like lying to her family, which neither did he but he thought it was best until they figured out where they were going with this. "It won't be forever, I promise."_

_Courtney nodded. "I know that, and honestly, until we figure out where we are going we should keep it to ourselves, I'm right there with you."_

_He nodded with another smile, happy they were on the same page and looking forward to what comes next for them as a couple._

* * *

_10 years ago_

_Christmas Eve, 2016_

_(After leaving Sara and Grissom's Christmas party)_

_Once they left the Grissom residence after the first movie, Malcolm drove Courtney back to her apartment complex, and as they were walking towards her apartment, which she was sharing with two other college classmates, they were talking about William and hoping the little guy will be ok after saying goodbye to someone they thought was really special to him. Once they stopped at her apartment, she put the keys in the door before turning around, then immediately he wrapped an arm around her waist while cupping her cheek, and after a brief hesitation while he ran his thumb up and down, he slowly leaned down and kissed her lips softly, she kissed him back before they deepened it a little, then after a few moments, they pulled back slowly and placed their foreheads together as he breathed out. "I've been wanting to do that all night."_

_She smiled as she replied. "Me too." Then she cleared her throat before continuing with a smirk as they pulled back. "Although, you did have your chance when were under the mistletoe."_

_He took a breath and nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk to your parents first."_

_She raised an eyebrow as she asked. "About what?"_

_"About you know, me and you. I wanted them to be the first to know."_

_Her heart swelled for this man, but she couldn't help but smirk again. "Babe, the majority of my family, extended ones included, are CSIs, and as great as you are one, I don't think we kept how we felt hidden enough, so I think everybody already knows."_

_He chuckles with a nod. "And I believe you're right." He took a breath and finished. "But for officials sake, I want them to know first, tell them how much I care about you, how much I do want this to work, and that you're not a passing thing for me."_

_She'll let him have this, so she nodded with a bright smile as her heart swelled again. "Ok, we'll do it your way."_

_He now couldn't help but smirk. "Wow, I have a feeling that will be the first and only time we'll ever do it my way."_

_She lightly hits him on the shoulder before smirking as they moved closer to one another, if that was even possible. "We'll see."_

_They chuckled again, then as they were calming down, he cupped her cheek again and sighed in content while just looking at her, and when the feeling of him just staring at her became too much for her, she shyly smiled as she asked. "What?"_

_He shook his head and spoke softly. "I know we've joked about this in the past, and will probably continue to joke about it in the future, but honestly, you were literally right in front of me this whole time. What was I thinking? What was I doing to miss this for so long?"_

_She smirked again, hearing about his history from rumors of the lab, plus from Luke and Harry. "Probably romancing the rest of the city of Los Angeles."_

_He snickered for a second before he got serious. "Let me get the record straight here, I've treated every one of my relationships with respect, there was never more than one at a time..."_

_Before he could continue, she cuts him off. "Malcolm you don't need to..."_

_But he cuts her off as he placed a finger to her lips while asking. "Please, let me get this out." She nodded, having a feeling he needed to do this, and after he cupped her cheek again, he continued. "Contrary to what everybody may believe, not all of them ended up in the bedroom, and I'm sure the number that everybody in that lab believes I've been with has been exaggerated by now." He continued to run his thumb up and down her cheek as he continued softly. "I can't change who I've been with, it's in the past. But know in my present, and the foreseeable future, it's you I want to be with you, only you." She could see the truth in his eyes, but then she got a little nervous as she looked down, tears started to come to her eyes, so he asked in concern as he lifted her chin up. "Hey, what's wrong, what's going in that brilliant mind of yours? We promised we would be honest with one another, no matter what."_

_She nodded before she cleared her throat and spoke a little shyly. "It's just that I'm probably the least experienced woman you've ever been with, and I..."_

_He cuts her off with an honest and sincere tone. "And it's ok, we can go as slow as you want. I'm not going to rush you. When you're ready that's when it will happen, I just hope that I'm the lucky man you'll be ready for."_

_She smiled with her eyes watery, thankful for this sweet man. "Thank you, Malcolm."_

_He shook his head as he wiped her tears away. "No need to thank me, I just want to be with you, and everything that we experience along the way will be..."_

_She cuts him off with a smile. "Icing on the cake."_

_He chuckled with a nod. "Yes, my thoughts exactly." Then he gets a little more serious. "But no pressure. How did you put it when I first asked...Well, I guess I should say when you asked me out. (She chuckled at that) It's just you and me trying to navigate the next steps in our relationship."_

_She nodded as they placed their foreheads together. "You and me, I like that sound of that."_

_He sighed in content as he closed his eyes. "Me too."_

* * *

_8 Years ago_

_February 22, 2018_

_After leaving the restaurant, where Courtney was surrounded by everybody she cared the most about to celebrate her 23rd birthday. Well, almost everybody was there, there was a very important person who wasn't there, that really should have been, so that's why she was knocking really hard on the apartment door as she spoke in a very hard tone. "Malcolm Derek Cooper, you better have a good excuse for not..."_

_She gets cut off when he opened the door slightly as he looked at her shyly. "I knew you'd be mad, but there is a very good reason for it, and I was excused by your parents."_

_She looked at him with confusion as she asked. "What do you mean you were excused, what good reason could you of had to miss..."_

_She trailed off when he had opened the door wider and she saw that it was dark except candlelight, then he softly took her wrist and lead her inside before he closed the door. With her eyes wide, she looked at him and spoke softly. "What is all of this?"_

_He smiled as he asked. "Can you please sit, first?"_

_She nodded as she walked towards the couch, then once she placed jacket and purse on the coffee table, she sat down, and after a moment, he took a breath and walked up to her while speaking. "Just so you know I had this whole speech planned out, thinking that if I put the words on paper first I could get through it, but one look at you I know it wouldn't of mattered, I would still have a tough time getting the words out, and it would end up being a jumbled mess, like when I attempted to ask you out. (She chuckled with a nod before he continued after clearing his throat) So to make sure history doesn't repeated itself, I'm just going to get right to the point." He took her hand before finishing his speech. "I love you, and I still can't believe it took me three years to see this amazing, beautiful woman in front of me, but I see you now, and I don't ever want to let you go, so Courtney Ann Bolden." He got down on his knee as he pulled a diamond ring with her birthstone in the middle of it, out of his pocked as he finished his proposal. "Will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?"_

_Courtney, with tears in her eyes, nodded her head with a smile. "Yes, I'll be your wife."_

_He smiled with bright eyes as he slipped the ring on her finger, and as they were moving closer to one another to kiss, she stopped him while placing her hand on his chest. "Wait, you said my parents excused you, so did they know you were going to do this?"_

_He smiled shyly this time. "Well, I did have to ask their permission, so yeah, they knew."_

_She chuckled as she shook her head. "You're unbelievable, you know that."_

_Not sure how she meant that, he asked with caution. "Uh, in a good or bad way?"_

_With love in her eyes she cupped his cheek as she whispered. "In the best, amazing way there is, and you're all mine."_

_They moved closer again as he whispered in return. "Now and forever."_

_Their lips touched a second later, they even deepened it not long after, and once they pulled back, they place their foreheads together and she whispered again. "I love you."_

_"And I love you."_

_He move to kiss her forehead when she pulled back and took his hand. "Can you show me now?"_

_He looked at her with wide-eyes, knowing her meaning. "Are you sure?"_

_She stood up, helping him stand before she whispered as she cupped his cheek. "I am, I want to be yours, fully and completely. I don't want to wait anymore."_

_With love in his eyes, he nodded. "Ok." He kissed her forehead again, then pulled back, but before he lead her to the bedroom, he spoke. "But hold that thought for a second, please."_

_Before she could ask, he had walked towards the coffee table and picked up two of the candles and headed for the bedroom, making her smile as she shook her head. "Malcolm you don't need to do that."_

_After a second trip, he walked back up to her and lifted her in his arms bridal style as he smiled with love in his eyes again. "Only the best for my fiancée."_

_She smiled brightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Fiancé, I like..."_

_He cuts her off as he got to his bed room doorway. "The sound of that?"_

_She chuckle with a nod. "Should I stop saying that?"_

_He shook his head. "No, I like it."_

_"Ok."_

_They kiss again, and after pulling back he whispered. "I'm following your lead, whenever you want me to stop, I will, I just want you to be ok."_

_She smile while cupping his cheek. "I know I will be, because I'll be with you. I trust you, and I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_After one more kiss, he carried her into his bedroom._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Malcolm started to look down at his wedding ring as he was going to continue with his thoughts, but he was jolted back to the present when he heard Carly's frantic voice. "Malcolm!" Malcolm looked up before standing up with his arms wide, and she ran right into them and gave her son-in law a hug while speaking, trying to convince them both. "She's going to be ok, they all are, they are fighters."

Malcolm nodded with a sniffle. "Yes, they are." As they pulled back, he spoke after clearing his throat. "Courtney wanted you with her when you got here, and Kelly is going to allow that."

Carly nodded, and after a shared kiss on the cheek, she cupped his cheek and ran her thumb up and down it a few times, he then nodded again before she removed her hand and headed for the elevator.

He took a breath and looked down, willing his tears to stay at bay, then he felt another presence, so he looked up and saw Brett walking towards him, he cleared his throat and spoke with emotion. "Mr. Bolden...I mean dad, I..."

Brett cuts him off as he wrapped his arms around someone he watched grow into the man and CSI he is now, a man he was proud to call son. "It's ok, son, I know you did everything you could to protect my little girl, and grandchildren. Unfortunately, these things can happen, just try to not think about what the worst could happen, no matter how hard it is not to."

Malcolm nodded in understanding, and as they pulled back, he sniffled again and said with emotion. "They have to be ok, I can't live without them."

Brett shook his head as he cupped his cheek. "And you won't, they are too much like their mother/grandmother to give up." After another nod and sniffle from Malcolm, Brett asked. "Did you get a hold of BJ and Martin?"

"Yes, they said they'll get here as soon as they could."

After graduating from college, Martin wanted to start new somewhere else, so he went to Texas, to not only be near his mother, who had found love again, but to continue studying and training to be a counselor, while BJ moved to San Francisco to be a little closer to Stephanie Allen, as he trained to be a cop while she finished her schooling so she could train to be a pediatrician. They've now been engaged for two years, have since moved back to the Los Angeles area, but were currently in San Diego visiting some of her extended family when they had gotten the call from Malcolm.

As Brett nodded in understanding, they hear Sara's voice. "Any more news?"

Brett removed his hand from his son in-law's cheek and turned around while Malcolm shook his head. "No." They share a hug before he gives her a small smile. "Thank you for being here."

Sara gave him a smile and nod. "No problem."

He looked at Grissom and held out his hand. "You too, Grissom."

Grissom waved it off as he shook the younger man's hand. "Of course."

They released hands, and not too long after that, the rest of the family showed up to show their support.

* * *

AN: Questions about Bella will be answered soon, please be patient. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	3. How are they?

AN: Thank you for the review, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: How are they?

Hours later

When they saw Kelly coming their way, the whole family stood up before Malcolm walked forward a bit so he was in front of them and asked in a worried tone. "Kelly, how are my wife and kids?"

Kelly stopped when she was near them, cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak. "Baby number 1, your son (Hearing that he now had a son made Malcolm, gasp/sob) Is fine, other than being a little small, I don't see any problems with him."

Brett spoke with emotion as he asked. "Baby number 2?"

Kelly spoke a little more softer towards Malcolm. "Baby number 2, your daughter (Once again made Malcolm, gasp/sob) Has a up hill battle to climb, these next 12 hours is crucial, we'll have to keep a good eye on her."

They all nodded in understanding before Malcolm spoke after clearing his throat. "And my wife?"

She gave him a little more smile, but not by much. "She's exhausted in every way, but she's going be fine, just needs rest, her husband and the support from rest of her family."

They all nodded before Grissom spoke softly. "Thank you, Kelly."

"You're welcome. I've watched this family for years now, and the one thing I've noticed above all is the willingness to fight, and I have no doubt that little girl is no exception, and you bet I'll do everything in my power to get your little girl home." She then looked at Malcolm again. "You may now see your wife, she's asking for you."

After one more nod and thank you, Kelly turned and walked away, and a few seconds later, Malcolm headed for the elevator so he could get to his wife, and as he was on the elevator, he finished his thoughts from earlier.

* * *

_Flashback_

_6 years ago_

_July 22, 2020_

_Standing next to the preacher at the end of the aisle, surrounded by people he called family, he watched with a smile as the two flower girls, 4 year old Emily and 3 year old Katie, escorted by 6 year old Isabella came down the aisle, next came the ring bearer, 2 year old Ryan Jr., escorted by his parents Andrea and Ryan, which when they got there, Malcolm kneeled down and smiled wider at the little man. "Thank you buddy, high five." The little boy giggled as he gave him a high five, making the rest of the group go aww and chuckle, and once he was standing, older Ryan held his hand out to him. "Welcome to the family."_

_Which honestly Ryan knew Malcolm was already apart of the family considering who he had married himself, but after today it was more official._

_Malcolm nodded with a smile with a proud look on his face as he shook the hand to the man that wasn't only Courtney's Uncle but his 'brother in-law'. "Thank you."_

_Ryan nodded as they removed hands before Andrea gave him a kiss on the cheek and hug while she whispered. "Congratulations."_

_Malcolm whispered his thanks before she pulled back, then the family sat down before the rest of the wedding party came down the aisle, which consisted of Lindsey, the maid of honor, escorted by her husband, Kyle._  
_Luke and Harry, his best men, both of whom walked down the aisle with their fiancées, Olivia and Linda, respectively. And last but certainly not least, Courtney's brothers, BJ, who was with Stephanie, Martin, who was being escorted by a date, and 6 year old Andrew, walking with their cousin, 10 year old Elizabeth._

_Then came the wedding march, and everybody who was sitting down, stood up before all eyes were now on the bride, who was being escorted by both of her parents._

_As Courtney got closer to her groom, they couldn't keep their eyes away from one another or smiles off their faces, happy that their day was finally here._

_When they finally stopped in front of him, Brett lifted his daughter's hand and kissed it before looking at Malcolm and clearing his throat. "Take care of my baby."_

_Malcolm nodded before replying after clearing his throat with emotion. "With everything I have, sir."_

_As he moved his daughter's hand towards the man she choose to be her life partner, he replied. "I guess it's time that you start calling me dad."_

_Of all the names he had called Brett since meeting him all those years ago as a CSI, he never would have thought 'dad' would ever be among them, but now that the opportunity was here, he wouldn't have it any other way, he was happy to call him dad._

_Malcolm, still filled up with emotion, nodded again as he took hold of his soon to be wife's hand. "You got it dad."_

_Of course that word also felt a little foreign to him since he hadn't used it in 14 years, so it will have to be something he has to get use to again._

_Brett nodded before looking at his daughter, who had tears in his eyes, not only because of the day, but also for the man she loved, knowing how much that meant to him, and he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I love you, honey."_

_"Love you too, daddy."_

_After they pulled back, she turned to her mother and they shared a kiss on the cheek. "You too, mom."_

_"I love you too, sweetie."_

_When they pulled back, Carly moved to Malcolm and kissed his cheek before cupping it. "I guess that makes me mom." Malcolm started to smile and nod before she smirked. "But, outside of the lab, I don't want to be giving you special treatment when I hear the one word that makes me melt."_

_They all chuckled while Malcolm nodded with another smile. "You got it, mom."_

_Carly nodded while she gets a little more serious. "Take care of my little girl."_

_He made the same promise that he did her husband. "With everything that I have."_

_After one more kiss on the cheek, Carly stepped back and one more smile to her daughter, she slipped her fingers through her husband's and headed for the first two seats in the front row._

_Once everybody was in place, the preacher told them they may be seated while bride and groom took a breath before he asked. "You ready for this?"_

_Courtney nodded with the happiest look she's ever had on her face as her heart raced. "More than anything."_

_Malcolm nodded before looking at the preacher with a smile. "Give us the best, sir." He then finished as he looked at his bride again. "My bride deserves only the best."_

_The preacher nodded with a smile before he continued on with the service, and once the emotional/heartfelt vows were said and the rings exchanged, the preacher said the words Malcolm's been waiting for._

_"You may now kiss the bride."_

_Malcolm cupped his new wife's cheek, which sent his heart racing at the thought of her being his wife now, ran his thumb up and down and whispered. "Gladly."_

_Once the first kiss as husband and wife ended, they placed their foreheads together, and while everybody was cheering, Courtney whispered. "I love you, husband."_

_He smiled as he whispered. "I love you, wife."_

_She sighed. "Husband and wife, I like the..."_

_He comes in saying the same thing at the same time. "Sound of that."_

_They smiled at one another and kissed one more time, with another round of cheering._

* * *

_8 Months ago_

_September 26, 2026_

_After celebrating Malcolm's 38th birthday among family and friends at the Bolden residence, Malcolm and Courtney headed back to their apartment, which was the same one he had lived in before they got together, and once they were inside, Malcolm asked. "You want anything to drink, babe?"_

_As she was walking towards the bedroom to change out of her dress, she responded. "No, thank you."_

_Once he had his drink, he walked towards the couch and sat down, then grabbed the remote and turned on the 45 inch TV to check which college football games were on, and when he found one he was satisfied with, he started watching it and cheering on the team he liked a little more than the other, even if he wasn't the biggest fan of either, it was just something to watch and he wanted to cheer for someone._

_After watching a few plays, Courtney came back into the room, now in her UCLA t-shirt and sweatpants, and asked as she cleared her throat. "Can you mute it for a moment?"_

_He did what she asked before looking at her, which she had her hands behind her back, so he raised an eyebrow as he asked with a smile. "What's going on?"_

_She bit her lip as she moved her hands forward, showing him a wrapped up square box, like one you would put clothing in, and said softly. "A gift for you."_

_Malcolm smiled as he shook his head. "Court, I said I didn't need..."_

_She cuts him of as she handed it to him. "Please, I think you'll be very pleased about this one."_

_He took it, then he got a passionate look on his face as he asked. "Is there a reason you couldn't give this to me in front of everybody, is it one of 'those' gifts, something for the both of us?"_

_Knowing what he was talking about, she silently giggled, but smirked in reply, knowing how far off he was. "I guess you can say that."_

_He tore the wrapping paper off._

_"So, it is something sexy?"_

_She bit her lip again as she replied, giving him the biggest hint ever. "I guess it all depends on how sexy you think I look 9 months from now."_

_He immediately stopped what he was doing and looked up at her, his eyes were now watering. "Courtney?"_

_She nodded with a smile. "Open it."_

_He looked down at the box and opened it, moving the tissue paper to the side to reveal a baby sized San Francisco 49er football jersey, his favorite pro football team._

_He looked up at her again and shook his head. "No."_

_But she nodded, her smile getting bigger. "Yes, it's true, you're going to be a daddy."_

_At this point in their marriage, while they weren't exactly trying for a baby, they weren't exactly preventing it from happening either, they just decided to let nature take its course_  
_and if she had gotten pregnant sometime in the next couple of years then great, and if not, then they were going to see if anything was wrong, because whether it happened now or later, a baby was always in their life's plans._

_He placed the box on the cushion next to him, stood up, and started walking up to her, looking at her like he fell in love with her all over again, and before she could say a word, his lips where on hers in a passionate kiss, and after they pulled back, he brings her in his arms and holds her to him as he kept whispering 'thank you and I love you' over and over with emotion as she held him and ran her hand up and down his back, letting him have this moment._

_When he finally calmed down, he slowly pulled back as she asked with a smirk. "So, I take it you're ok with this?"_

_He cupped her cheek with the biggest smile she's ever seen. "I'm more than ok with this, are you?"_

_Courtney nodded with one of her biggest smiles. "Yeah, I'm ready to be a mom."_

_They kiss again, this time a little softer before he pulls back and kneels down so he was eye-level with her stomach, then places his hand on it and whispered. "Hey little one, this is your daddy speaking. I already love you so much, so you sit tight and get big and strong, and I'll see you when I see you."_

_He kissed her stomach and stood up, then after taking her hand in his, he lead them towards the couch before he sat down and brought her down so she could sit on his lap sideways while her back was against the arm of the couch before their hands went to her stomach, both amazed that they already feel this much love and joy toward someone they haven't even met yet._

_After a moment, he whispered. "I'm going to be a daddy."_

_Courtney smiled as she ran her thumb up and down her stomach. "And I'm going to be a mommy."_

_They looked at one another and smirked at the same time. "I like the sound of that."_

_They chuckled before leaning towards one another and kissed before she whispered. "And I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_They kissed one more time as their attention went back to her stomach, already envisioning a life with him or her._

* * *

_5 Months ago_

_December 21, 2026_

_After Kelly checked Courtney out, she smiled as she asked. "Are you ready to see your little one?"_

_Courtney nodded with a smile as she shook her husband's hand. "Yes, please."_

_Kelly nodded before setting up the sonogram machine, then a few minutes later, she was checking it as she moved the Doppler over Courtney's stomach, then paused and said. "Oh, wow."_

_Both nervous on what Kelly said, Malcolm was the one that spoke. "Is that a good 'oh wow', or bad one?"_

_Kelly look at the parents to-be and smiled a little wider. "It all depends."_

_Courtney took that answer with a raised eyebrow. "On what?"_

_"If you can figure out two names instead of one."_

_They looked shocked as Courtney gasped. "Twins?"_

_Kelly nodded as she moved so they could view the monitor as she pointed them out. "Here is baby number 1 & baby number 2." She gave them a moment to process this new information before she cleared her throat and said. "Unfortunately they are at an angle where we can't see what you are having."_

_Malcolm smiled as he replied while squeezing his wife's hand slightly. "It's ok, we decided we wanted to wait, and we are sticking by it."_

_Kelly nodded again with a smile. "Ok, I'm going to give you a few moments alone. I'll be back."_

_They nodded before Courtney spoke. "Thank you, Kelly."_

_Kelly just gave them one more nod before leaving the couple, and after a few seconds of just looking at their little ones, they looked at one another with tears in their eyes before he cupped her cheek. "Twins, I can't believe it, you're amazing."_

_She sniffled. "And you're amazing too, thank you."_

_"No, thank you, babe. I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_They kissed softly before their attention went back to the monitor, falling in love with their little ones more each second that went by._

_End of Flashback_

Malcolm gets to his wife's closed hospital room, wiped the tears off his cheeks, took a breath before knocking, hearing the 'come in' a moment later before he opened the door, then not a second more to waste, he was right there hugging her as she softly sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

He shook his head and kissed her temple while whispering. "It's not your fault, baby. These things happen, but you know what." He pulls back and cups her cheek as he spoke with a determined voice. "Our little girl will be a fighter, she has you and her grandmother in her, we'll be bringing them both home before we even know it, and remember, no matter what, we are in this..."

She cuts him off with tears still on her cheeks. "Together." Then she whispered. "I like the sound of that."

He softly chuckled at her regular saying before nodding and placing his forehead to hers as he whispered in return. "Me too, and I love you."

"I love you too."

They held one another as they closed their eyes, willing their little babies to be ok because at this point they both meant everything to them and they don't know what they would do if they lost one.

* * *

25 minutes later

When Carly hadn't arrived back in the waiting room, Sara got up from her seat and went to search for the older woman, but it didn't really take a genius on where she was, so without any detours, she headed right for the baby nursery on another floor, and when she got closer, she smiled softly at the other woman and whispered. "I knew I would find you here."

Carly gave the other woman a soft smile, and once Sara was close, they share a hug before looking through the glass window, looking at all the new babies that joined the world, and when Sara's eyes reached the 3rd baby on the left, in the front row, the name was 'Derek Lee Cooper', who also had a slightly lighter skin color than his father, she smiled as she asked. "Derek, wasn't that..."

Carl cuts her off with a smile as she looked at her grandson. "Was Malcolm's father's name, and Lee is Brett's middle name, they wanted to honor both fathers."

Sara nodded in understanding before asking after clearing her throat. "And their daughter?"

Carly sniffled, feeling emotional while thinking of her granddaughter. "Lilly Ann Cooper. Lilly was Malcolm's mother's name, and..."

Sara cuts her off as she wrapped her arm around the other woman's shoulders. "Ann is your mother's name, which is yours and Courtney's middle name, I know. And that's a main reason why your granddaughter is going to pull through this."

Despite the seriousness of this moment, Carly couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "Granddaughter, can you believe it? I'm a grandmother."

Sara smiled a little wider. "Yeah, and how does it feel?"

While still looking at her grandson, tears started going down her cheeks as she whispered. "Amazing, as much as I love my children, there is a whole other level of love that you feel...It's kind of hard to explain." She then looked at Sara with a smirk. "You should try it."

Sara chuckled while shaking her head. "I like to wait a few more years before people start calling me grandma, ok?"

As much as her and Grissom want grandchildren, they didn't want their children to grow up that fast, they wanted them to experience life a little more before they settle down with kids.

Carly nodded in understanding, then she cleared her throat and wiped her tears away before changing topics. "Have you talked to your kids yet?"

Knowing what she was talking about, Sara shook her head and looked at her watch. "No, and I said we would before dinner, but it looks like we might have to do it sooner."

Carly nodded again. "If you guys have to leave it's ok, we'll be ok, and I'll let you know if there are any changes."

Before Sara could speak, Brett spoke with a smile. "There you guys are."

They looked to the left to see Brett and Grissom walking towards them, so the wives smiled at their husbands, and once they were near, Sara removed her arm from Carly's shoulders so Brett could wrap his arms around his wife's waist, and as Grissom was doing the same with his wife, Brett kissed the top of Carly's head before whispering with emotion as he looked at his grandson, which made him feel even more emotional thinking of that milestone. "Look at that little guy, what a cutie."

They all nodded in agreement as they couldn't take their eyes off of him while thinking good thoughts about his twin sister, hoping she'll pull through.

* * *

45 minutes later

Once the Grissoms made it home, the kids included, which Andrew was with them too, but he was upstairs laying on Isabella's bed since he was still so worried about his niece and nephew, Isabella asked as her and her siblings sat down on the couch while Max was laying on his bed next to the chess table. "What's going on, guys? Is everything ok with the Cooper twins?"

Sara answered her oldest daughter. "Nothing new to report on that front." They nodded before Sara continued, getting back to the rest of the family meeting. "I know you've all been wondering what your father and I need to talk to you about, and I just want to reassure you again that everything is ok, neither one of us sick." Then she smirked. "And as far as I know, there are no other pregnancies in this family at the moment."

All three of them looked down a little sheepishly, indicating that thought had crossed all three of their minds at one point during the day, making both parents chuckle before Sara cleared her throat, but before she could speak again, there was a knock on the door.

Sara and Grissom looked at one another a second later, having a feeling on who it was before William stood up from the couch. "I got it."

They now both looked at their son before Sara said. "William, wait."

But William had already opened the door, and for the second time today, he was shocked at who he was looking at, which this time not only was it Bella, but her Uncle Jeff as well, who was holding hands with a woman he's never seen before.

Bella smiled as she moved a piece of her brown hair behind her ear as she said. "See, I told you, you could trust me."

* * *

AN: Find out what's next. Thanks for your patience, reading, and please review.


	4. More Shockers

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: More Shockers

While William stood there in shock, Sara and Grissom came in the young girl's view, and they all had tears in their eyes as Bella walked past William as she spoke with a smile. "Mrs. and Dr. Grissom, it is so nice to see you again."

Both Sara and Grissom nodded with smiles on their faces as they bring the girl in their arms while Sara spoke. "And it so nice to see you again too."

After they pulled back, Bella saw the girls and she smiled bigger while looking in shock, even though she shouldn't have been. "Wow, this can't be Isabella and Katie?"

Katie had more of shy smile than Isabella did as Sara spoke again with a nod. "Yes, they are."

As Bella was greeting the girls, Jeff and his wife, who was 5 years younger than him, was meeting/greeting Sara and Grissom, William shook his head, feeling something was a little off about this whole thing, and said. "Ok, timeout, what is going on here?"

Grissom asked his son. "What do you mean?"

William closed the door and looked at Bella before looking at his parents. "You guys don't seem that surprised that we are seeing someone we haven't seen in ten years, just show up at the house, so what is this? Does this have to do with what you had to tell us?"

Before any of the grown-ups could speak, Bella couldn't help but smirk at him. "Still the quick learner I see?"

Katie replied with pride for her brother. "He's on his way to becoming the valedictorian when he graduates next school year."

"Is that so?"

Katie nodded with a bigger smile before Bella looks at William and smirked again. "I guess we'll have to see about that."

William raised an eyebrow at that, not only the words itself but the meaning of them as well, but before he could ask, Sara cleared her throat again and said. "William, please sit down, and we'll explain."  
He nodded before sitting back down on the couch, and once the girls were seated again as well, Sara continued. "Yes, this does have to do with what your father and I wanted to talk to you guys about."

Sara paused, and Bella asked. "Do you mind, Mrs. Grissom?" Sara shook her head and stepped back while Bella spoke again. "What your mother is about to say is that, if it's ok with you guys, I would like to stay with you for a school year or two, depending on my placement test." While they all sat there in silence, and William once again looked shocked, Bella smiled a little bigger as she continued. "For eight years, after my uncle quite his teaching job, we've been traveling a lot, just the two of us."

She then smiled as she looked at the blond haired, slim build, green eyed, woman who captured her uncle's heart, something she didn't think she would ever see since he was a bachelor for many years. "Until my aunt Shawna came into the picture, who is a college professor, and they both been teaching me ever since." She then looked at the Grissom kids before finishing. "But you see now that I'm coming to an end of my high school education, I want to experience high school in a way most kids experience it, so my uncle said that I could pick anywhere to go, and after thinking about it, knowing where my closest friends were, I picked here, and he called your mom to see if I could stay here, which she said that she would have to ask you guys first before she could accept, so think about it. Just know there is no pressure here, we can make other arrangements if we have to. That's one of the reasons why we brought this to your guy's attention this early."

As they all sat there, William asked, while trying not to let his excitement override his emotions. "Really?"

Sara nodded with a smile as she stepped up and placed an arm around the young girl's shoulders. "Really, and they already know what your father and I think."

Katie spoke next with a smirk while looking at her brother. "I know William is all for it."

He gave his sister a mock glare while everybody else laughed, then after a moment, Isabella nodded with a smile. "I'm ok with it."

Both Sara and Grissom looked at their oldest daughter before Sara asked. "Are you sure, you don't need more time to think about it?"

Isabella shook her head. "No, I'm good. She has my vote."

Katie nodded with a smile as she moved a piece of her hair behind her ear. "She has mine too, what's your favorite subject?"

Bella thought about it for a second before replying. "I would have to say Math, with English a very close second."

Katie's blue eyes lit up as she nodded. "Math is mine too, maybe we can study together."

Knowing how smart the younger girl was, Bella was very serious when she replied. "I heard that you are exceeding in that subject at a high rate, maybe you can help me if I need it."

They all chuckled, but Katie nodded with a genuine smile. "Happy to."

After Bella nodded, all eyes turned on the oldest, and he replied sarcastically. "You all heard Katie, I'm all for it."

Sara raised an eyebrow. "William?"

He then nodded with a smile, his blue eyes trying to stay natural, even though Sara could see a little spark in them. "Yes, she has my vote as well. Welcome to the Grissom household."

Bella smiled like she hadn't smiled in years. "Thank you guys, I am truly honored."

She looked up to this family since she first heard about them from William back in their daycare days, and even more so after what happened with her parents, and that feeling hasn't changed. She still sees the love they have for one another, which was another reason why she picked here to finish out her high school education.

Jeff then cleared his throat as he said. "Now that that's been taken care of, how about a pizza on me?"

The kids immediately agreed, and after Sara and Grissom agreed, they all left the house.

* * *

Later that evening

After dinner, Jeff, Bella and Shawna headed back to their hotel room while the Grissoms went home, and after a few hours together before Andrew left the house once BJ came and picked him up, the kids headed upstairs to get ready for bed, while Sara and Grissom stayed downstairs for their usual nightcap, a time where they liked to catch one another up on their day.

Although, today it was pretty much the same for the both of them, so they mostly sat there in silence as they held one another, and while they were happy about one thing that happened today, their thoughts were still with the Hughes/Bolden/Cooper family.

As Grissom kissed his wife's head, William had cleared his throat from the stairs and asked. "Can I speak to you guys for a moment?"

Both parents nodded while Grissom spoke up. "Of course, what is it son?"

William walked into the living room and sat down on the coffee table while looking at his parents, who were cuddled up to one another, not caring who saw them at this point, making him mentally smile as he continued to speak. "I don't know what you guys had planned in terms of where Bella might sleep during her time here, but if I get a vote, I want you to know I'm willing to give up my room."

Knowing how big their son's heart was, they weren't that shocked, but Sara asked with a raised eyebrow. "And where exactly do you plan to sleep?"

He chuckled, thinking on where his mother's mind went, then shook his head and asked. "If it's not too much trouble, maybe your guy's office?" He shrugged as he finished. "I'll only use it for sleeping anyways. You know I do most of my homework at school, the park or in the living room/deck."

Sara and Grissom looked at one another for a moment, reading each other, before Grissom looked at his son again and asked. "You sure?"

He nodded with a smile. "Yeah."

"Ok, we'll talk more about it tomorrow."

"Thank you dad, mom."

After he kissed both parent's cheek, he headed back upstairs, and when it was just them, Sara smiled as she placed her hand on her husband's chest. "Did you see it?"

He placed his hand on top of her hand and replied after kissing the top of his wife's head. "That sparkle that our son hasn't had in his eyes for another girl, and since she's been gone, yes, I saw it." He then smirked. "Which is why you agreed to let her come stay with us."

She smiled. "Not going to lie, it was a major factor." Then she sighed as she whispered. "But, I also missed her, and I always wondered what happened to her."

For the first couple of months keeping in touch with Bella was consistent, but then like Sara predicted, life got busy and they hadn't kept in touch that much until it disappeared completely right before Jeff and Bella went on their adventure. Then out of the blue, after 8 years of no contact, a few days ago, Sara had gotten a call from Jeff, and to say she was surprised was an understatement, but after hearing what was going on, she was happy to help, which she had no problem convincing her husband.

He sighed too before replying. "I must admit I've missed her too, and if it makes our son happy, all the more reason to be on board."

Sara then smirked. "Although, you know what this means, right?"

"What?"

"We'll have to keep a watchful eye on them." When he gave her an innocent look, she chuckled and shook her head. "Don't give me that look, he's his father's son, and you Grissom men have this charming ability that could lead to trouble, and I don't want that kind of..." When Grissom started chuckling, she shook her head again with a smile. "I'm serious Griss, yes, they are smart 'kids', and by now knows that actions have consequences, and while I do trust them, sometimes those hormones, especially when you're a teenager, just blurs everything."

Grissom, now calmed down, nodded before replying after clearing his throat. "I'll talk to him."

"Thank you." She then smirked. "Because as much as I'm looking forward to our next milestone, I'm not ready to be called a grandma yet." As Grissom gave her a short nod, something unreadable reached his eyes, so she cupped his clean-shaven cheek. "Hey, where did your mind just go?"

He cleared his throat again and spoke softly. "While taking the girls to school the other day, I heard some mothers calling me a wonderful 'grandpa' for taking his 'grandchildren' to school, and I think the girls, particularly Isabella, heard them but tried not to act like they were embarrassed by it."

Sara frowned at first then got a little heated as she asked. "Who are these mothers? I'll give them a talk."

Grissom chuckled before he smirked. "I think you'll do more than talk."

Sara moved so she was now straddling his waist as she replied with a nod. "Hell yeah, no one talks about my man like that." As they looked at one another with love, she cupped his cheek again and leaned forward before whispering with passion. "Although, you know what? You're the sexist 'grandpa' ever." Grissom shook his head with a shy smile, making her chuckle as she runs his thumb up and down his cheek. "It's true, and when that title reaches you officially, I'll only love you more."

He moved is hand and cupped her cheek as he whispered. "And I already love you more than words can say."

They started to kiss a second later, but before things got too passionate, she pulls back and whispers in his ear. "How about we take this upstairs?"

"I second that."

They kissed a few more times, and after pulling back, she gets up, takes his hand to help him up, and after turning lights off, locking up doors and windows and setting the alarm, they headed upstairs hand in hand.

* * *

Next Morning

After breakfast the next morning, Sara headed off to work while Grissom took the girls to the hospital to see the twins while William stayed home so he could do a little more studying, and taking some stuff that he could carry on his own from his room to the office, which would be officially his room for the time-being.

His task, however, was interrupted when there was a knock on the door, so he took a drink of water and shouted. "Just a minute." Then after putting on his t-shirt, he headed for the front door, and when he got there, he opened it, seeing Bella, who had gotten a ride from her Uncle Jeff, and was holding a box.

They smile at one another before she asked. "Can I come in?"

William nodded with a smile as he stepped to the side to let her in. "I guess this will be your home for the time-being, so come on in."

As she stepped inside, she asked. "And you're really sure you are ok with that?"

William nodded again as he closed the door. "Of course." Then he nodded towards the box. "What's with that?"

She chuckled as they walked towards the living room. "Oh just one box of many that my uncle wanted me to go through to see what I want to keep, or sell, you know that sort of thing."

"I see, do you want anything to drink?"

"Water, please?"

"Alright, coming right up."

While she headed for the couch, he headed for the kitchen to get her a bottle of water, and when he returned to the living room and handed her the bottle, she smiled as she took it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They each took sips of their water, then she started opening the box, pulling out a kid sized pillow and blanket, then gasped with one hand up to her mouth and tears in her eyes, making William stand up as he looked at her with concern. "Bella, what's wrong?"

She used her free hand and placed it in the box before pulling out the object, and when it was in William's view, he did a little gasp too as he reached for the stuffed animal that was still in good condition. "Cubby."

As he looked down at it, she spoke softly. "After leaving Los Angeles, that little guy helped me through my nightmares, just like you said he would."

He looked at Bella and replied softly. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

She looked at him in confusion. "For what?"

He took a breath before continuing. "After you told me that all your parents seem to do was yell and fight, I should have said something, I know I promised you I wouldn't, but..."

She cuts him off as she placed her hand on top of his, sending a shock through them, although they tried to ignore the feeling the best they could. "I don't blame you, William." She sighed as she continued. "I doubt that anything would have changed even if you had said something, she wasn't ever going to leave him, and he wasn't going to ever let her go."

She looked down and after placing the teddy bear on the coffee table, he placed his other hand on top of hers as he replied softly. "Their relationship may have been toxic, and no way they should have ended up together, but least one thing came out of it, the best thing in my opinion."

Bella smiled shyly before she looked at him and whispered. "I'm sure your father had said something like that to your mother a few times."

Now looking confused, he asked. "What do you mean?"

"You know, from how her childhood was."

Now that William thought about it, he's never heard his mother ever talk about her childhood, or her parents for that matter. Granted he never asked, which maybe, after this little moment, he should have, and now he felt a little bad that he never did.

When he was still looking at her in confusion, she realized he didn't know, so she shook her head and replied softly. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew."

Sadness reached him now as he asked, both forgetting their hands were still touching one another. "Know what exactly?"

Bella started to shake her head. "William, I'm not the one that should be..."

He cuts her off, almost pleading. "Please, Bella?"

Looking deep into his eyes, she nodded with a small sigh. "Ok. Now I don't really know much, but what I got and remembered, it was implied that her childhood was a lot like mine, ending similar to what happened to my parents."

Now pain added in the mix for his mother as he gasped a little while sitting down, his hand slipping from hers, and not a moment too soon, she sat down next to him and placed her hand on his arm again for comfort as he whispered. "How come she never told me?"

Bella shook her head and replied softly, soothingly. "I don't know, maybe she wanted to protect you?"

He sighed as he ran his hand down his face, holding onto his emotions before whispering again. "I wish she would have."

She squeezed his hand and whispered. "Then maybe you should open the lines of communication to let her know you can handle it."

He nodded while turning her head to look at her. "I will, thank you."

She nodded with a smile, and as they sat there, their eyes connected and they realized once again her hand was still on top of his, making their hearts race before she cleared her throat and removed her hand from him, the feeling instantly missed for both of them while she asked. "So, is everything ok with Courtney?"

He cleared his throat with another nod. "Yeah, baby Lily has made it out of the woods, and while they are both still small, Kelly thinks they are going to pull through just fine."

Bella sighed in relief. "That's good to hear." She then smirked. "Now, can you tell me who the father is?"

William smiled as he told her it was Malcolm, which she wasn't that surprised when she really thought about it, remembering how close they looked during the last Christmas party she was here for.

They spent a lot of time after that, talking about his family, extended included, and a little bit about her aunt and uncle.

* * *

AN: More to come. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	5. Still his superhero

AN: Thanks for the support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Still his superhero

Later that evening

After dinner with Bella, her Uncle Jeff and Aunt Shawna, they left the Grissom house, and while Grissom was in the living room with the girls, Sara was in the kitchen cleaning up the rest of the dishes when William walked into the kitchen and cleared his throat. "Mom, can I speak to you for a minute?"

She turned around and smiled at her oldest. "Of course, baby, just a sec."

He nodded while he sat down in a chair at the table while she finished up before drying her hands with a dishtowel, and after placing it on the counter, she walked towards the table and sat down next to him before asking. "So, what's this about?"

William took a moment before he cleared his throat again and asked softly. "I was talking to Bella earlier, and not meaning to, thinking I already knew, she mentioned you might have had the same type of childhood that she had." Sara looked a little shocked, and he placed his hand on top of hers. "Please don't be mad at..."

Sara cuts him off with a slight smile as she placed her other hand on top of his. "I'm not mad at her, I just..."

William cuts her off softly, almost hurt. "How come you never told?"

She sighed. "It's just something I never liked sharing. I didn't want you to know about the horror of what I went through as a child, even the rough time I went through after, pretty much until I built this life with your father."

He lightly squeezed her hand as he continued. "I can handle it now mom. Please?"

Seeing her wonderful little boy now an almost young man, she nodded. "I know you can, and I'll tell you what, I will tell you soon, when your father can be with us too."

Respecting her decision, he nodded before whispering. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Keeping her tears at bay, she gave him another smile. "I know, baby." This time she squeezed his hand as she finished. "But you know what? Even if I had to go through all of that to get to this point, to have this life with you, your sisters and father, then it was worth it, because nothing is more important in my life than you guys, always remember that."

William stood up, wrapped his arms around her and whispered. "Always. I love you mom."

She wrapped her arms around him as she whispered. "And I love you too."

When they pulled back, he asked with a smile. "How about a chess game?"

She smirked as she stood up. "Are you sure, Katie might be better competition than me."

Outside of his father, Katie seemed to be his hardest competitor when it came to the chess board, their swapped win total was even closer than he has with his father, not that they kept a true scorecard, just going from what they've witnessed.

He smirked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Oh come on mom, I'll let you win."

The competitor in her wouldn't allow that, so shook her head with a smile. "Heck no, you give me your best."

William nodded with a smile. "You got it."

When they walked into the living room, they headed right for the chess board, making Grissom smile.

* * *

A few days later

After taking a placement test, they got the results a few days later, so surrounded by her Uncle, Aunt, Rick, Elizabeth, and the rest of the Grissom family, Bella opened the envelope, pulled the piece of paper out and read it, all smiling and cheering when they found out she'll be an official Senior next school year, so once the cheering calmed down, Bella looked over at William and smirked. "I hope you aren't wasting your time on that valedictorian speech."

Everybody chuckled while William replied his eyes sparkling. "The same could be said to you too."

Bella nodded with a smile. "Alright, we'll just have to see about that."

He smirked with a nod of his own. "Yeah, I guess we will."

After a few more seconds of looking at one another, the group started to break apart into small circles, and as she was standing with Rick and Elizabeth, Grissom pats his son on his shoulders and smirked. "Well son, I think you met your match."

William chuckled with a nod as he continued to watch her, his heart racing like it does when he's near her. "I guess I have."

* * *

A few hours later

Once they had the rest of the boxes that they brought with them from Paris in Bella's temporary room, and had their meal, it was time to say goodbye to her aunt and uncle.

The group said goodbye to them first, then Bella walked them to the vehicle, and once they got there, she said a nice/emotional goodbye to her aunt first.

They get out of the hug after their speech, then the older woman cupped her cheek and smiled. "It has been a joy watching you grow these last eight years. I love you so much, Bella."

Bella nodded with a smile. "I love you too, Aunt Shawna."

After one more hug, they kissed each other's cheeks before Shawna walked towards the vehicle as Jeff moved to stand in front of his niece, they looked at each other with tears in their eyes before he cleared his throat and asked. "It's not to late to change your mind."

"I know, but this is something I feel I have to do, and I can't thank you enough for letting me do this."

He cupped his niece's cheek. "I just want what's best for you." He then smirked. "Plus, we did have a deal."

She chuckled. "Yeah, we did."

He then sighed while looking into her eyes. "You look so much like your mother, I wish she could see how an amazing, wonderful, beautiful young lady you're turning into."

She shook her head and sighed in reply. "Me too."

He brings her in his arms and whispered. "I love you, and if you ever need anything, all you have to do is call."

"I love you too, and the same goes for you as well."

He nodded as they pulled back from their hug, and after a kiss on their cheeks, he turned and walked towards the vehicle, they waved at one another before he got in, and as they drove away, Bella feels a hand on her shoulder and William's calming voice. "You ok?"

She nodded while wiping her tears away before turning to look at the blue eyed boy. "Yeah, I know I'm doing the right thing by being here, but..."

He cuts her off with slight smile. "It doesn't hurt any less when you are saying goodbye."

Knowing that's exactly how she fells, she nodded again with a smile. "Yeah, how did you know?"

He cleared his throat before whispering. "Because there was a moment in time where I felt the same way."

Having a feeling she knew which moment he was talking about, she whispered again. "I felt it too, leaving here all those years ago was the hardest thing I ever done, until now."

After looking into each other's eyes for several minutes, he cleared his throat before speaking again. "We are thinking about going to hospital to see the twins, you want come?"

Bella nodded with a smile. "I would love to."

She would not only like to meet/see the twins but to see the other Grissom 'family' members she hadn't gotten to see yet, or visit with the ones she has already seen but only in passing.

William nodded in return before they walked in the house together.

* * *

Later that evening

Once they all made it back to the Grissom household, they all started to get ready for bed, but before Sara and Grissom crawled into bed, he asked. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, he asked about it, so there is no point in putting it off now, you know he won't just forget about it."

Grissom nodded as he held out his hand. "Ok, together."

She placed her hand into his with a smile. "Together."

After walking out of the room, they went past Katie's and Isabella's room to remind them that lights out in ten minutes, and before they passed William's room, which was being used by Bella at the moment, they smiled at her before Sara spoke. "Normally we expect the kids the be in bed by 10, but you..."

Bella cuts her off. "That's fine, I don't want to have special treatment. I want to be treated like I was...well, like I was..."

She trialed off and looked down while Sara asked. "As if you are our own?"

Bella looked up at her shyly, making them smile warmly before Sara nodded. "Ok, we can do that, that will included chores."

Without hesitation, she nodded with the smile still on her face. "Put me on the schedule."

They chuckled, then Sara nodded again. "You got it, lights out in ten, and have a good night."

"You too, and thank you for letting me be here for the school year."

They nodded one more time, this time Grissom spoke. "You're welcome."

After leaving that doorway they headed downstairs and walked towards the office/William's temporary room, knocking on the door when they got there.

William, who was in sweatpants and a t-shirt, looked up from his book at the sound, while Max, who was laying his chin on William's stomach, lifted his head up as he was wagging his tail.

The parents smiled while watching the scene before Sara spoke. "I think there is one person who liked your move downstairs."

William chuckled as he pets Max, knowing it was getting harder for him to move up and down the stairs all the time, then he cleared his throat and looked at his parents again. "What's up?"

Sara and Grissom looked at one another before Sara asked after clearing her throat. "We were wondering if we can talk to you?"

Hearing the seriousness of the tone, he had a feeling on what this was about, so he nodded as he set his book-marker in place before setting it on the nightstand, then Sara sat down next to him while Grissom remained standing at Sara's side.

Sara looked up at her husband, and he gave her a reassuring smile as he took her hand, she squeezed it lightly before looking at her son and clearing her throat. "I don't know how to start. This isn't exactly something I wanted to tell my children."

In fact, she still was on the fence on ever telling the girls what happened when she was a child, but if they ever asked, like William did, she wasn't going to lie about it.

William placed his hand on Sara's other one with a reassuring smile. "Anywhere you like, whatever you tell me won't make me think any less of you as my mother. In fact, I bet I'll only love you more."

Sara nodded with a smile as she squeezed her son's hand, then after a moment of hesitation, she started telling him about her childhood, not every horrible detail, but enough, including what happened that 'night' and her time in foster care until she graduated high school at 16, as a valedictorian, before going to Harvard.

Once she was done, he cleared his throat and asked. "Is your mom still alive?"

Sara shook her head. "No, she died years ago."

William nodded as he looked down, and she squeezed his hand lightly and whispered. "Baby?"

When he looked into her eyes again, he had tears in them, for what his mother went through, and she removed her hand from her husbands to cup his cheek and started to whisper. "William..."

He cuts her off softly. "I know I've already said this, but I'm sorry mom, I wish..."

She cuts him off with a nod. "I know."

He then wraps his arms around her while she wrapped her arms around her son. "I love you, mom."

Sara sniffled as she whispered. "And I love you, baby."

A few minutes later, they pull back and she cupped his cheek again, wiping a few tears of his cheek as she asked. "You ok?"

He nodded with a small sniffle. "Yeah, thank you for trusting me enough to tell me."

"You're welcome." After a moments hesitation, she cleared her throat and said. "Why don't you try and get some sleep."

He nodded, but as she started to get up, he asked after clearing his throat. "Will you read to me?"

Yeah her son maybe 16 years old, but it's been years since they read together, and she would never turn that offer down, so she nodded with a smile. "I would love that."

He smiled before looking over at his father. "What about you dad, like old times?"

Grissom nodded in return with a smile. "I will be happy to."

As Grissom walked to the other side of the bed, Sara grabbed her son's book from the nightstand, then once her husband sat down on their son's bed, she cleared her throat and started to read, and as William watched his mother, he never felt prouder/honored to be her son. He always thought of her as a superhero, and that feeling was still there, more even.

* * *

AN: More to come, thanks for being patient, things will start to pick up a little more, I just had get everything set up. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	6. A Special Visit

AN: Thank you for the support, here is the next chapter. Warning: A few questionable words.

* * *

Chapter 6: A Special Visit

July 4th, 2026

As the 'kids' were still in their rooms, Sara and Grissom were in the kitchen cooking breakfast, which would be a little more than usual because they were going to have a few special guests.

They were just setting the table when there was a knock on the door, and Sara and Grissom smiled at one another, then after turning off the stove, Grissom met Sara in the middle of the room before taking her hand and walking them towards the living room, and once they were in there, Grissom released her hand so she could go to the door and open it, smiling brightly when she came face to face with one of her oldest/dearest friends. "Oh my gosh, you're here."

Nick Stokes, not only a husband of a 11 years and now a father of two, but also the director of the Las Vegas Crime lab, smiled brightly as he wrapped his arms around one of his oldest/dearest friends. "I know, its been too long."

She chuckled. "Way too long."

The families haven't seen one another in person since Nick and Diana's daughter, Emma, was born, which was about six years ago. There has been a lot of phone calls and video chats since then, but it just wasn't the same.

After Nick and Sara got out of the hug, Diana and Sara smiled at one another and gave each other hugs before the Stokes parents moved to the side so Sara could see 9 year old Austin, who resembled Nick quite a bit, and 6 year old Emma, who looked a lot like her mother, but there was definitely some Stokes resemblance too, especially in her smile.

Sara chuckled as she looked at the kids. "This can't be Austin and Emma."

Austin, who knew her a little better than his sister, smiled with a nod. "It really is, Aunt Sara."

Sara chuckled again, loving being called 'Aunt Sara', before she brought them in a hug while Nick and Diana walked inside so they could greet Grissom.

Once everybody was inside, Sara closed the door before she shouted towards upstairs. "Girls, time to get up, please come down when you're ready."

While Grissom and the Stokes family were walking into the kitchen, Sara headed for the office/William's temporary room, and knocked on the door.

When she didn't hear a reply, she slowly opened it to see Max sleeping at the end of the bed while William was sitting up, reading like he was in a zone, so she walked up to him and spoke as she touched his shoulder, making him jump, she then gave him a smile. "I"m sorry, baby. I just wanted you to know breakfast is ready and the Stokes family is here."

William nodded with a smile. "Thanks mom, I'll be out in a bit."

"Ok." She started walking towards the door but then turned around and asked. "Are you ok, you seemed to a little zoned out when I walked in here?"

He chuckled as he nodded his head again. "I'm fine mom, you know how I can get when I'm into a story, or whatever else I'm reading."

He definitely wasn't lying there, unless you got his full attention, he tuned everyone out when he was reading/studying, so she nodded with a smile. "Alright, I'll see you out there."

After one more nod, Sara left the room, and William took a breath and shook his head, still trying to calm his racing heart. He was use to being zoned out, but this one seemed a little deeper than usual. He shook his head again and puts the book-marker in place before setting it on his nightstand, and as he was moving off the bed, Max opened his eyes and lifted his head up, wagging his tail at him, making William smile as he gave a little attention to his dog before walking to his makeshift dresser and heading towards the bathroom, least with him having this room, he gets his own bathroom, so there was no waiting for his turn.

By the time Sara had made into the kitchen, Isabella and Katie were already there, so the Stokes family had already greeted them, then a few moments later Bella walked into the room, and Nick stood up from his spot at the table and smiled at the young lady. "Is this Bella I've heard so much about?"

While never had the pleasure of meeting her in person before, he has heard about her, and one of the reasons why he wanted to take this trip was to meet her personally, because if she was special to the Grissoms then she was special to him.

Bella shyly smiled before saying. "And that must mean you're Uncle Nick, I mean..."

Nick cuts her off with a chuckle as he held out his hand. "Hey, you can call me Uncle, I don't mind."

Bella nodded with a smile as she shook his hand, and as they released them, Nick cleared his throat and introduced her to the rest of his family.

About ten minutes later, William walked into the room. "Morning, everyone."

Nick, who had his fork lifted up to his mouth, stopped midway and smiled as he placed the fork back down on his plate and stood up again, then as he walked up to the young man, he shook his head with a chuckle. "No way this is little William, you're almost as tall as me."

William chuckled with a nod. "Yep, it's me Uncle Nick."

They all chuckled as the older man brings the younger man in a hug, then after pulling back, Nick cupped his cheek and shook his head with another smile. "Damn, you look so much like your father."

Before another word was said, Emma spoke with a giggle. "Daddy said Damn!"

Diana looked at her husband. "Nicholas!"

Everybody started chuckling again while Nick removed his hand from William's cheek and looked at his wife with a shy look before walking over to his daughter and tickling her while whispering. "Don't repeat daddy, sweetie."

While another round of chuckling was happening, Diana walked up to the young man so they could greet one another before William joined the family for breakfast as they did a little small talk, catching every one up on what's been going on.

* * *

Once breakfast was consumed, and the dishes were put in the dishwasher, the Grissom family, plus Bella, packed a day bag and various items for Max, because they all were going to spend time at the beach with the Browns and Boldens, at least until the rest of the families can join in the fun when their shift ends at the lab.

An hour turned into two, then two turned into three, and before they knew it the beach was getting fuller by other locals/visitors/tourists, and while the grown-ups were talking, the kids, plus Elizabeth and Bella were building a sandcastle, William was playing fetch with Max as Rick was sitting next to him, and after he threw the ball, William chuckled while shaking his head at his best friend, who was staring at the girls. "Why don't you just ask her out already?"

Rick looked at her best friend in shock. "What? Who are you..."

William cuts his best friend off with a smirk. "How long have I known you?"

"Pretty much our whole lives, give or take a few years."

"And I've never seen you look at anybody like you look at Elizabeth, especially lately, so what are you waiting for?"

As Rick looked towards Elizabeth again, his heart racing like it's been doing for years now every time he looks at her, he sighed. "Mostly out of fear. Outside of you, she's my best friend, and the thought of sharing what I really feel about her, and if she doesn't feel the same way, I could lose her." He shook his head before finishing with another sigh. "That's a risk I don't know if I'm willing to make."

After throwing the ball again, which Max took off after it, William shook his head again. "Or she could feel the same way that you do and you could get the girl you've had a crush on since you were 10 years old, probably even longer than you care to admit." He then smiled a little wider. "Look at her, you know she isn't going to stay single forever, someone is going to start noticing how beautiful she's becoming."

Rick looked at her for several more seconds before looking at William and speaking a little shyly. "Which at one point I thought it would be you, and you were just being the loyal friend so you wouldn't say anything to her for my sake."

William started to chuckle. "Elizabeth and I?" He chuckled a little harder before finishing after calming down, looking at his friend with sincerity. "Believe me man, I do see the beauty there, I can't lie about that, but only in a best friend type of way, and that's it, that's all there ever will be between us."

Rick then smirked. "I know, and I remembered why when she showed back up in your life."

He nodded towards the girls again, this time at Bella, making William look towards them before looking at him wide-eyed. "Wait, wha..."

Rick cuts him off with a chuckle. "Oh come on man, I may not have your intelligent level, but I'm not stupid. There is a reason you haven't looked twice at some of the beautiful girls in our school who's been looking at you for years (William shook his head with a shy smile, making Rick chuckle while shaking his head) It's true, there is just something about you that these women are crazy for." He then smirked. "I mean I don't see it, but they somehow sure do." William lightly hits his arm, making Rick chuckle one more time before finishing in a sincere tone. "Then she shows up and I see it in your eyes man, she's your 'one', she was back then and still is." He smirked one more time. "So, the same thing could be said to you, what are you waiting for?"

William looked over at the girls again, his heart started racing when Bella looked his way and smiled at him, and as he started to smile at her, he hears Rick. "Oh hell no, what do they want?"

William looked at his friend with a curious look, and Rick nodded to the left, so he followed his line of sight and saw two guys, jock guys to be exact, walking towards the girls, one of them being Jason, the boy who William had befriended when he was moved up to the advanced group in grade school, which they had been friends from that moment and all through middle school, even during their Freshman year of High School. Then the summer before going into Sophomore year happened, Jason went to basketball camp, he started spending more time at the gym to bulk up his body and got a major growth spurt, and now he's the captain of the basketball team and one of the star wide-receivers on the football team.

As the guys were getting closer to the girls, Rick was freaking out. "Well, aren't we going to do anything?"

While watching the guys, who had reached the girls, which they were now standing and smiling while talking to them, William spoke again. "And do what exactly? They are free to talk to anybody they want, and going over there will only make us look like we are possessive jerks, a look I don't think will be good for either of us." Rick sighed as he slumped in his seat a little while crossing his arms over his chest before William turned his head to look at his friend with a smirk. "You want to do something? Ask Elizabeth out, let her know you're interested in her in a more than a friend way."

Rick cleared his throat as he slowly uncrossed his arms. "Well, maybe I will...when I get enough courage." William chuckled and shook his head, then Rick smiled and said. "At least tell me what they are saying."

"Rick..."

But he cuts him off with a bigger smile. "Come on, man, do that voodoo thing."

William chuckled again. "It's not voodoo, it's called reading lips, and I'm not exactly an expert at it."

Like his father, William had a talent of reading lips, even though he wasn't anywhere near his level, but like his father always said, practice makes perfect.

Looking at his friend's pleading eyes, William nodded with a sigh. "Ok, I'll try."

Rick nodded while William looked at the guys & girls again, then after taking a breath he zoned all the other activity that was going around out and concentrated on their lips before relaying what he was reading. "They are talking about how their summer has been so far. Him and their friends are hosting a party later tonight, and they are getting ready to play a few games of beach volleyball, so they are inviting the girls to come join in the fun."

After he watched/heard a few more laughs and smiles, Jason and his friend walked away while Rick said softly. "So, the classics."

William nodded with a smile. "Pretty much, man." Then he smirked. "And it gives you a little more time to do what you have to do."

Before Rick could reply, Elizabeth, who was with Bella, smirked. "What does he have to do?"

The guys looked at the girls, and Rick immediately shook his head. "Oh nothing, something my mom wanted me to do." Before they could reply, he continued with a smile. "So, about that party?"

The girls looked at him with confusion as Elizabeth spoke again. "How did you know about the..." She then looked at William, knowing him just as well as Rick did, with a raised eyebrow. "Practicing your little trick there, William?"

William shyly smiled while Bella looked between the two in confusion. "Trick?"

Elizabeth smiled as she looked at her. "Lip reading."

Instead of seeing a disgusted or ashamed look on Bella's face, it was one of amusement as she replied with a raised eyebrow. "Lip reading, huh?"

William cleared his throat with a nod. "Still learning, but yeah."

She then smirked. "Then I guess I better start watching what I say."

William raised an eyebrow at that, making Elizabeth snicker, then after a moment, Elizabeth cleared her throat before speaking again. "Well, then if you knew about the party, then you knew about the volleyball game, want to join?"

Rick nodded with a smile as he stood up. "Sure."

Both Elizabeth and William looked at him and replied at the same time in shock. "You do?"

Rick looked at them like he was offended and said. "Excuse me, I am on the baseball team you know, so I do have some athletic ability."

Elizabeth then snickered. "Yeah, but you are...what do you call it, William?"

"A bench-warmer."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah a bench-warmer, no matter how much my Uncle has taught you, you still haven't had a breakthrough yet."

After Brett left the CSI lab, he did take time off so he could spend more time with his family, especially with Andrew, then when he was looking for something to do, an old friend of his asked if he was interested in coaching baseball (Ages 10-13) , and since it was his favorite sport he thought he would give it a shot, and the rest they say is history.  
He coached Eli for a year before the young man wanted to concentrate more on Football and Basketball, William also for a year before he realized he was better at watching it than playing it, Rick for all three years, and he was currently coaching Andrew, not to mention countless other boys, even a few girls had been on his teams through the years.

Rick nodded, then he replied with determination. "OK you're right, I might not be the greatest baseball player ever, but I've stuck with it this long, and this year will be different, you'll see."

Before any more teasing happened, Bella nodded with a smile. "I really hope so Rick, I have faith in you."

Rick nodded with a smile. "Thank you, Bella." He then looked between his two best friends. "See, least someone has faith in me."

William, now feeling a little bad, stood up and places his hand on his shoulder and replied. "Come on man, you know we are just joking."

After Elizabeth nodded with a reassuring smile, Rick cleared his throat and nodded. "I know, I just do want this to be my year, you know, I want to make my dad proud."

One of the reasons he started playing baseball was to make Warrick proud. His father was into sports, and Eli turned into the ultimate jock, so while he might not have his brother's natural athletic ability, he wanted to at least give it all he could for as long as he could.

As they nodded in understanding, Bella smiled. "If you feel that strongly about it, maybe I could help you practice more?"

They all looked at her in shock, and Rick chuckled as he asked. "Wait, you know about baseball too? Is there anything you don't know or can't do?"

Bella smirked as she looked at William. "Yeah, lip reading."

They all chuckled before Elizabeth and Rick started heading towards the 'popular' area, but before Bella moved, she looked at William and asked. "You coming?"

William shook his head with a smile. "Nah, believe me it's safer if I just watch."

Bella nodded with a smile. "Ok, I'll see you later."

After another nod, Bella rushed to catch up with the other two, and as William sat down in his beach chair, Max lifted his head up and made a huffing noise at him, making William chuckle as he pets his dog. "What?" He made another huffing noise as he looked over towards his friends before looking at William again, and William raised an eyebrow as he asked. "What, Bella?" After one more huffing noise, William smiled. "I know buddy, maybe someday." After Max yawned this time, William chuckled as he leaned down and kissed the top of his head before whispering with emotion. "You know how much I love you, right? (He barked in response) You're the best dog any boy could have asked for."

A few more minutes of giving his dog attention, William was reaching for his book, but before he could get it, Katie came running up to him and asked. "Brother?"

William smiled at his youngest sister. "Yes, Katie?"

"Will you come help with the sandcastle?"

Giving him that soft, puppy dog eyed look, made William nod with a chuckle. "Ok."

Katie nodded with a smile. "Thank you, brother."

William stood up before his younger sister tugged on his arm. "You're welcome, sister."

* * *

(A Few hours later)

Nick, Warrick, and Sara were walking along the shoreline talking and laughing about old times, then they stopped their feet, and as they looked out in the horizon, Nick sighed before looking at two of his best friends with a smile. "Can you believe it, 26 years guys, who would have thought we be here together, and not only here physically, but married with kids." He then smirked at Warrick. "Grandkids."

As Sara snickered, Warrick smirked at Nick, but there was also a little seriousness in there as well. "Which at one point I know you would have gladly taken my role of 'grandpa'."

Nick looked at Warrick a little wide-eyed. "Warrick, I..."

Warrick cuts him off while placing his hand on his shoulder. "Of course I knew how you felt about her, we are best friends, you're like my brother." He then gets emotional as he finished. "So, thank you, thank you for stepping aside to let me be with her. I couldn't imagine building my life with anyone else."

Nick nodded, then replied with emotion. "And thank you for proving to me that I made the right choice in not saying anything, you made her happier than I probably ever could have."

Warrick shook his head with a chuckled at that. "I don't know if that's entirely true." Then he became more sincere. "But thank you for saying that."

As Nick nodded again, Sara smirked. "You know, Catherine isn't the only one Nick had his eye on before Diana."

Warrick looked at Sara curiously as Nick looked at Sara with wide-eyes. "Sara..."

She cuts him off with a chuckle. "What? It's been long enough, right? Everybody is happily married and moved on."

Warrick looked between them, before he asked Nick. "It wasn't Sara, was it?"

Sara chuckled again while shaking her head in a teasing tone. "Unfortunately, it was never me." Before he could ask, Sara continued. "But another brown haired woman."

Warrick looked at Nick a second later with a raised eyebrow. "Carly?" Nick shyly smiled, and after a pause, Warrick nodded with a smile. "You know what, I think if things were different, I could see it."

Sara nodded in agreement. "Me too."

As Nick turned to look at their families, he spoke with emotion. "But things happened the way they were suppose to, and I can't imagine it being any differently."

Both Sara and Warrick placed one of their arms on Nick's back while nodding in agreement with bright smiles and tears in their eyes before speaking at the same time while also watching their families. "Me neither."

* * *

Later that night

When it was time for the fireworks, the girlfriends/wives were sitting on the laps of their boyfriends/husbands while their babies were in their arms and the other kids on blankets in front of them, and William was sitting in a chair with Katie in his lap, looking up at the sky, zoned out, so he jumped a little when Bella touched his shoulder, then she smiled shyly as she replied. "Sorry about that."

He waved it off before asking. "What are you doing here, I thought that..."

Bella cuts him off with a smile. "Nah, we agreed that we needed to be here."

William raised his eyebrow. "We?"

She nodded her head to the left with the smile still on her face, so he turned his head to see Elizabeth now sitting with the Hughes/Bolden family while Rick was sitting with the Brown family, before he turned to look at her with a smile. "Thank you for being here."

"You're welcome."

Their intense moment of looking at one another was interrupted when Katie asked. "Can I set on your lap, Bella?"

Bella looked at the little girl and held out her arms with a smile. "Of course, sweetie."

Once the little girl was in her lap, she wrapped her arms around her waist as they looked up at he sky together, and William watched them, warmness filling his heart before he looked back up at the sky with a smile.

Sara and Grissom, who had watched the interaction, looked at one another with a smile, and after he kissed her temple, she snuggled into his arms as their attention went up to the sky too, happy how today went.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed this nice visit. More to come, thanks for reading and please review.


	7. Grissom's big day part 1

AN: Thanks for the review, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Grissom's big day part 1

August 17, 2026

Grissom was coming into consciousness with the feel of his wife's lips on his cheek then neck, making him smile. "Well, good morning to you too."

She smiled against his skin before pulling back, and after lifting up her head as he opened his eyes, he turned his head so they could have eye contact, the passion and desire still evident in their eyes, she then cupped his cheek and ran her thumb up and down it as she whispered. "Good Morning, babe." She then as she leaned down, whispered again. "And Happy..."

The rest of her words were cut off when his lips met hers in a passionate kiss that lasted for several minutes, and when they pulled back, they place their foreheads together and closed their eyes while she finished. "Birthday." She pulled back a few seconds later, and before he was going in for another kiss, she place her hand on his chest with a smile. "Please babe, if we start, we won't be able to finish."

He cupped her cheek with a smirk as his blue eyes sparkled. "And who says we won't finish?"

She chuckled. "Trust me, it's not happening right now."

He then frowned a little as he moved up so he could whisper in her ear. "But you see, you already started it."

She closed her eyes, and nodded before whispering as his lips touched her neck. "I know, babe, and believe me I already have a rain check made out for you later tonight."

After one more soft kiss to her neck, he moved away and looked at her with a smile. "Later tonight, huh?"

Sara nodded while cupping his cheek again. "You have a full day with the kids, then after, the rest of the family will be here." When he gave her that certain look after she said that last thing, she shook her head with a smile. "Now don't give me that look, you promised when it's a milestone birthday I was free to invite anybody I like. Last year we did it your way with just you, me and the kids, but this year, you're turning the big..."

Grissom cuts her off as he moves to sit up in bed. "Please don't finish that sentence, dear. I don't need reminding on how old I'm getting."

Knowing he had always been sensitive about his age, especially when it came to their age gap, Sara nodded with a loving smile as she cupped his cheek again. "I love you, ok. I still see the blue eyed man that I fell madly in love with all those years ago. Today doesn't change that, nothing ever will."

Seeing the truth and love in her eyes, the same look he's seen in her eyes since they met, he sighed as he placed his hand on top of hers and removes from his cheek before kissing it as he whispered. "I know, and I'm sorr..."

She cuts him off with another smile. "I get it, ok." She then smirked. "You know I've never been a huge fan of my birthday either."

Even though every one she's had since they've been a couple, he's made it special. But they made a deal all those years ago that if she made a big deal about his birthday, then he was going to do the same on hers, it was a two-way street after all.

He removed his hand from hers and cupped her cheek as he whispered. "And I don't know why, you get more beautiful each year."

Sara chuckled as she looked down and shook her head. "Knock it off, Griss."

He chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her and moved her closer to him so he could hold her and cup her cheek again. "What, it's true." As she shook her head, he ran his thumb up and down her cheek, whispering. "It is, and I still see the brown eyed woman I fell in love with 28 years ago."

When their eyes connected, they were both filled with emotion as she whispered. "Man, it's really been 28 years since we first met, hasn't it?"

"It has, and we would've had all that time if I..."

She cuts him off. "Hey now, we promised each other we wouldn't do that." She then smiled as she ran her thumb up and down his cheek. "Besides, if we had a choice to go back and do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing."

He raised an eyebrow as he asked. "Really?"

She nodded with a smile. "Because changing our past could change our future, and I happen to love what we have now, where we are, so I don't ever want to change that."

Knowing she did have a point, Grissom nodded with a smile. "Well, I guess when you put it like that, I don't want to do anything that will mess with this life either."

With their eyes shining with love, they move forward to kiss, but before their lips could touch, there was a knock on the door before they hear William's voice. "I hope everybody is decent in there."

They lightly chuckle before Grissom whispered with a smirk/teasing tone. "Except when our moments get interrupted."

She chuckled before replying. "Tonight, no interruptions, I promise."

There was a plan that the girls will be over at the Bolden's while William and Bella will be across the street at the Brown's.

He nodded with a smile. "Deal."

They peck each other on the lips, and as she moved so she was sitting up next to him, Grissom spoke. "Come in."

The door opened a second later, and in came the kids carrying a breakfast item, Isabella had milk for their mother, while Katie had orange juice for their father, William was carrying a breakfast tray that had a plate filled with pancakes (Animal shaped) with eggs for his father, and Bella was carrying a tray with the same items for Sara.

When everything was in place, Grissom did a smirking noise when he saw that the pancakes were animal shaped before looking up at his son, who had a wide smile on his face as he spoke. "We were going to shape them as the age you are today, but I thought you wouldn't want to be reminded on how old you are."

They all chuckled and Grissom nodded with a smile. "Right you are, son." He looked over at his wife with a smirk. "See, someone gets it." Sara just rolled her eyes with a smile before Grissom looked up at his son again and held out his hand. "Thank you, son."

William shook his father's hand with a nod. "You're welcome, dad, and Happy Birthday."

After they release hands, both Grissom girls walked over to him and gave him hugs as they wished him happy birthday, then after he kissed their heads, he smiles as he asked with a smirk. "So, where are you girls taking me today?"

They giggled before Katie said. "Daddy, we can't drive yet, you have to take us."

They all chuckled while Grissom nodded with a smile. "I guess you're right, so where am I taking us?"

Isabella answered that. "Mom got us tickets to six flags so we can ride some of the new roller-coasters that opened."

Like their father, both girls loved the roller-coasters, unfortunately with Katie's low height she couldn't go on many yet, but the ones she could, she loved.

Grissom nodded with a smile, loving that idea, because even though going on roller-coasters use to be his way to unwind, especially after a hard case when he was a CSI, he still enjoyed them after he started teaching, and when the girls came and they realized they loved them too, he was all to happy to share that hobby with them, especially since both William and Sara weren't the biggest fan of them, even though they would go on them if Grissom really wanted them too.

Katie sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "But, I can't go on a lot of them."

Grissom gave his youngest a reassuring smile as he cupped her cheek. "You'll get their soon, ladybug, and the minute you do, I'll be the first to take you on them."

Katie's blue eyes lit up as she asked. "You promise, daddy?"

His eyes matched his daughter's with a smile. "You bet." While Katie hugged her father, Grissom took his oldest daughter's hand as he continued with a smile. "But you know what, I don't care what we are doing today, just as long as I get to spend time with you girls."

Isabella nodded with a smile, her brown eyes sparkling like her mothers, with a nod. "Me too dad."

She didn't want to admit it out-loud but she still enjoyed time with her father, and while she grew out of liking a lot of things that she did when she was younger that made her father think she was going to turn into a 'darker haired mini-me', she still liked hearing his thoughts on various topics. He was still her hero, both of her parents really, even though she didn't voice it much these days.

After father and daughter released hands, and Katie had pulled back from the hug, Grissom cleared his throat and looked at his son. "And where exactly are you taking us?"

William gets a smile on his face as he said. "I got three, really good seats for the Dodger-Cubs game this afternoon."

Grissom raised an eyebrow. "Three?"

William shyly smiled as Bella spoke. "If you don't mind sir, he asked if I wanted to go."

When William had asked her to go, knowing she liked baseball too, she was going to decline because she didn't want to come between their father/son outing, but after he assured her it would be ok, she told him if it was ok with his father, than she'll go.

Grissom looked at Bella with a smile. "I don't mind at all, as long as you guys are ok with it."

They nodded with smiles, and he nodded in return before speaking with a smile. "Well, it seems like a busy day for me, I guess I better eat up. Thank you guys, again."

After they said their 'welcome', the kids left the room, and as the door was clicking shut, Sara turned to him with her glass of milk in her hand. "To our amazing children."

He took his drink, and replied with a bright smile. "I second that, but I also would like to add, to my amazing wife, who made the amazing kids possible."

She chuckled as they clinked their glasses together, then after taking a sip, she smirked. "Now, I didn't do that part alone."

He sets his glass down on the tray and turned to look at her with a passionate whisper. "Oh believe me, I know. I remember every moment."

She turned to cup his cheek and replied. "Every wonderful, spectacular, passionate moment. I love you, and happy birthday."

This time he took those last words gratefully as he nodded with a smile. "And I love you, thank you, Sara."

"You're welcome, but your day is just getting started."

After one more smile between them, they started eating their breakfast.

* * *

(Hours later)

As their time at the amusement park was winding down, they were heading towards the exit when Katie pointed towards the coaster that had a long line when they first showed up, now seeing less people there, and asked. "Daddy, can I go on this one now?"

Grissom nodded. "Sure, we can..."

But Katie cuts him off, wanting to do this alone. "No, alone please? I'm tall enough to go on this one myself."

Grissom was hesitant for several more seconds before Isabella spoke with a smile, defending her younger sister. "Come on dad, I was two years younger than she is now when I rode my first roller-coaster by myself."

Isabella's height was a little more than average by the time she reached seven years old.

Grissom looked from his oldest daughter to his youngest before slowly nodding with a smile. "Ok, but make sure..."

Katie cuts him off with a smile as she started walking towards the small line that was there. "I'm strapped in tight, I know daddy."

"And we'll be right here when you're done." She turned around to see her father pointed to a bench under a tree, and she nodded with another smile before running towards the line now while Grissom and Isabella headed for the bench to sit down, then once they were, and after a few seconds of silence, just keeping an eye on Katie, Grissom looked at his oldest daughter and said. "Thank you."

"For what? For what I just did for Katie, it's nothing."

He shook his head. "Not only for what you did or are doing for Katie today, but for everything you've done for her for the past four years."

Knowing what he was talking about, she shook her head with a smile. "Dad it's not..."

He cuts her off as he placed a hand on his arm. "It's everything to me and your mom. I can imagine it's not easy having your younger sister in the same grade as you, even at one point the same class, and you've done nothing but support her without a gripe or negative comment."

Isabella sighed as she shook her head. "I just learned a long time ago what this family is."

Grissom raised an eyebrow. "Which is?"

Isabella took a breath before releasing her feelings. "William is the first born, the golden child, and only son." She chuckled with tears in her eyes as she continued. "And Katie is a walking genius, she learned to walk and talk faster than anyone of us in this family." She sniffled as she looked down at their hands. "Then there is me, the middle child, who..."

He cuts her off with emotion. "Is the brightest star in my sky."

When Isabella looked at her father, he saw a little shock in her eyes before they went to doubt as she shook her head. "Dad, you don't have..."

He cuts her off with his eyes bright. "It's true, while I love all of my kids, and my world only got better with each of your births, you do have something that your siblings don't have."

Isabella raised an eyebrow, reminding him of her mother, as she replied, using the same words her father did. "Which is?"

He smiled a little wider as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "The appearance of your mother. Everyday I see a little more of her in you, and that alone makes me love you even more." Isabella shyly smiled before Grissom continued after with pride. "And don't think you haven't done anything amazing, miss three time Spelling Bee Champion, going against 10-15 year olds from around the country when you first started at age 7, your brother can't even claim that accomplishment."

Of course William's interest was more with chess, but still, he did do a few Spelling Bee's when he was younger.

Isabella smiled with pride too. "I guess that was pretty cool." Grissom nodded in return before Isabella chuckled while shaking her head. "Until Katie broke that record being a four time champion, starting at age 6."

He squeezed his hand as he comforted his daughter. "But that doesn't mean what you did isn't less special to me and your mother. We never wanted you kids to ever think that you have to compete one another to prove that we love or are prouder over the other, all that we ever asked was that you try your best, and if you do that, we'll never be disappointed. I hope you get that, and if you never did, then I'm sorry we weren't more clearer." He cupped her cheek again as he whispered. "I am so proud of you and I love you butterfly, you really know that, don't you?"

Seeing the truth in his eyes, she nodded with tears in hers. "I do, dad."

He smiled as he brings her in a hug, a little surprised that she hugged him back in public, and while they were in the hug, Isabella asked softly. "And dad?"

"Yeah."

"I miss being called 'Butterfly'."

As they pulled back, he smirked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, so you aren't too old for a nickname?"

He may have played that response 'cool', but he would admit it nearly broke his heart when she had told him a few years ago that she was too old to have a nickname.

She shyly smiled as she replied softly. "Maybe in private."

He chuckled with a nod. "Ok, you got it." He then whispered. "Butterfly."

They chuckled again before they turned their attention to the roller-coaster just in time to see it moving.

As the ride was coming to a stop, Grissom pulled some money out of his pocket and asked Isabella. "Can you get us some waters, please?"

Isabella nodded with a smile while she took the money from him as she stood up. "Sure, dad."

"Thank you."

A few minutes later, Katie comes running towards her father. "Daddy, did you see me!?"

Grissom chuckled with a nod as he held out his arms towards his youngest. "Yes, I did ladybug." As they pulled back from the hug, he asked with a smile. "So, how was it for your first time alone?"

"Fun!" Then she sighed before replying. "But honestly, I like it better when you're with me."

He cupped her cheek as he replied. "Next time, you go it."

After she nodded, she asked. "Can I have a pretzel before we leave, please?"

He nodded as he stood up from the bench, then pulled his phone out and texted Isabella to ask about adding a few pretzels to her order.

When they made it to the eating area they helped Isabella out before sitting down at one of the tables to eat their snack, and once they were done, they got up and threw away their trash, and as they were weaving their way through the tables, they hear a 'grandpa' comment, so they turn around and the mid-30's-early 40's aged women looked away, indicating they were talking about Grissom, so without hesitation, Isabella walked up to them before Grissom could say anything to her, and replied in a defensive tone. "Please excuse me for a second while I educate you, not only are assumptions wrong, but they can also be hurtful, and even though it's really none of your business, he's not my grandpa, he's my dad, and the best dad any one could ask for." She paused for a second, looking them up and down and finished. "And honestly at your age you should be ashamed for gossiping like you're still in high school. Thank you for listening to me, now enjoy the rest of your day." She then turned and started walking away and past her father without saying anything, Grissom stood there for several seconds in shock before he started following her, and not able to help it, a smile appeared on his face while Katie did a small giggle, proud of her sister.

* * *

When they were settled in the vehicle, Isabella looked down at her hands and whispered. "I'm sorry, dad. I know what I did was..." She was trialed off when she heard him chuckle, so she looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "You're not mad?"

Grissom shook his head. "You just proved my point further, you are your mother's daughter."

Isabella's eyes went wide at he mention her mother. "Please don't tell mom what I did."

Again, he chuckled a little. "Are you kidding, she would have been right there with you."

Isabella started to smile, realizing she wasn't going to get yelled at for what she did, as she asked. "Really?"

Grissom nodded with one more smile. "No doubt." Then he cleared his throat and got a little more serious. "But in the future, always remember to..."

Katie cuts him off from the back seat. "Think before you act."

Isabella chuckled as Grissom smirked while moving his head to the side. "What your sister said."

She then nodded with breath of relief. "I will. Sometimes I can't help it, and after not saying anything last time we heard that comment, I felt like I had to say something this time."

Grissom placed his hand over his daughter's and replied softly. "Thank you for having my back."

She smiled one more time. "Always, and I meant what I said, I can't ask for a better dad."

Warmness filled his heart as he whispered. "And I can't ask for better daughters."

After a moments pause, he removed his hand and started the vehicle before slowly getting them out of the parking lot so they could head home, feeling closer to his daughters, particularly towards Isabella, then he had in years.

He knew as she got older, especially when she reached her teen years, which she will be her next birthday, she was bound to pull away from him/them, and lately he admits he had felt it big time. But after today, while it wasn't all the way and probably not until she gets older, they were taking small steps back to that closeness.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed part 1 of Grissom's big day. Don't miss out on part 2 (Nice one-on-one time with his son, special guests, and romantic time). Thanks for reading, and please review.


	8. Grissom big night Part 2

AN: I know it's been awhile since I posted on back to back days, but today is a special one. Today marks 1 year since I posted the first chapter of this series, and what a ride it's been (And not done yet). So, as a thank you for the support you all have been showing, here is a new chapter a littler early. Enjoy!

Warning: Implied/Suggestive adult content

* * *

Chapter 8: Grissom big night Part 2

After Grissom and the girls made it home, he was only there long enough to go the restroom, change his shirt to the custom named Cubs jersey and to get his hat, before him, William, who was also wearing his new custom named Cubs jersey, and Bella left the house to head for Dodger Stadium to watch their Cubs play against the home team.

When it reached the 7th inning stretch, and while Bella went to get refills on their drinks and to work out the kinks in her legs, Grissom looked at his son, who seemed to be zoned out looking towards the field, placed his hand on his shoulder, making him jump a little, so Grissom asked with a raised eyebrow. "You ok, there?"

He nodded with a smile. "Sure, dad. What's up?"

Grissom paused before he started to smile. "I just want to know what's been going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

Grissom chuckled while shaking his head. "Come on son, I don't have to spell it out for you, do I?" When he still looked confused on what his father was talking about, Grissom chuckled again, seeing himself in his son. "Bella, you and Bella."

William now chuckled while shaking his head. "Oh that. We are just friends, dad."

Grissom raised an eyebrow as he asked. "Just friends?"

William sighed, knowing he couldn't get how he felt past his dad. "That obvious, huh?"

He wrapped his arms around his son and replied with a smirk. "Let me tell you a little secret son, it's been obvious since you were 4."

He nodded with another chuckle, before he sighed again while shaking his head. "It's crazy right? Having those feelings for someone that young and for so long. I've never felt this way about anybody else."

Grissom replied in a sincere tone. "From what I've learned through the years, having feelings for someone, and I mean real, deep, loving ones, can come to you at anytime. I don't think it cares what age you are." He then smirked. "I mean take me for an example, it took me 42 years to find that kind of feeling." William nodded with a smile as Grissom continued. "And like with rules, there is an exception to them, maybe you are that exception that it happened that young."

"Ok, then what do I do? I mean what if she doesn't feel the same about me, and that all of this has been one-sided all along?"

Grissom shook his head with a smile. "I really don't think its one-sided."

"But how do you know that for sure?"

Grissom paused for a second before telling him his little secret as he removed his arm from his son's shoulders. "When you are with her, shut everything off that's going on in here (He puts his hand on his head) and here (Then his heart) and just be in the moment. Pay attention to how she looks at you while you're speaking to one another. Does something you say make her nervous (In a good way)? Does she put her hair behind her ear? What type of smile does she do when she looks away? Believe me son, you'll know when you see it."

William smiled as he asked. "Is that when you knew mom was 'the one'?"

He'll be the first one to admit when he was younger, seeing his parents kissing and so in love with one another made him feel a little embarrassed. But as he got older, and especially after what had happened with Bella's parents, he looked at them in a new light. He appreciated what they had more than ever before, and now that he had an opportunity to know more about their love story, he was willing to hear how it started.

Grissom nodded with a smile. "I did."

William then said something that kind of shocked Grissom. "Then why did it take you so long?"

Grissom raised an eyebrow at his son's question. "Heard some stories about that, huh?"

He shyly replied. "Dad, I'm sorr..."

But Grissom cuts him off while shaking his head. "No, it's ok son, you're right, it did take me some time, longer then it really should have to trust what I was seeing was in front of me the whole time."

"What happened, what made you push her away?"

Wanting to be truthful with his son, Grissom cleared his throat before replying. "Multiple reasons, for one, our age difference.  
I felt that she deserved someone younger, someone more her age. I was afraid that the way she felt about me then would no longer hold true as the years passed us by, considering we weren't going to be aging at the same rate."

William couldn't help but smirk. "She sure proved you wrong on that one."

Grissom chuckled with another nod. "She sure did. Her heart and the way she looked at me back then never waivered from me now."

"Another reason?"

"And just when I felt I could say something about how felt I about her, my hearing decided to waiver on me."

Before Grissom could continue, William replied softly, using the same words Grissom had thought when he had his hearing problem. "And you didn't want her to be tied down with someone who was deaf, you felt she needed to be with someone better."

As Grissom nodded, he saw an unreadable look in his son's eyes and he cupped his cheek while speaking in a reassuring tone. "Hey, as you know everything worked out in the end. I finally got over all my doubts, I jumped in head first, we've never looked back and had three amazing children."

William smiled a little with a nod before he cleared his throat and asked his final question. "And what made you finally stop running?"

Grissom removed his hand from his son's cheek before he cleared his throat and spoke. "Now, that is something we'll have to discuss with your mom."

He didn't want to add about what could have happened to Sara that made him stop running from their love without having her present, since it was also her story to tell.

But of course with William, he was a quick study and he asked. "Did something happen to mom?"

Grissom paused before he nodded. "Yes, and no. Meaning it could have been much worse than it actually was. But honestly, I would feel better if your mom was here telling you about this part of our story."

Respecting his father's wishes, William nodded with one more smile. "Ok." Grissom nodded one more time with a smile before William continued. "And for the record, mom could never find anyone better than you. I happen to love the man she picked as my father, I wouldn't trade him for anything." Then he held out his hand and whispered with emotion. "I love you dad, happy birthday."

Warmness field his heart as he took his son's hand and whispered with emotion in return. "And I love you, son. Thank you."

They release hands as William smirked. "What no 'Buddy?"

Grissom chuckled at the mention of his old nickname then asked. "You don't mind me still calling you 'Buddy?"

William looked around to make sure there were no eavesdroppers before whispering towards his father. "You know mom still calls me 'baby', Right?" Grissom chuckled again with a nod this time as William spoke a little louder. "So, on her side of things, you know I'm stuck with that."

Before Grissom could reply, Bella, who had drinks and some nachos, spoke. "Stuck with what?"

William cleared his throat at he sat straightened up in his seat and shook his head. "Oh you know something getting stuck in your head, like a song."

Bella chuckled as she sat down. "That can get so annoying sometimes, you know."

William then mumbled. "Tell me about it."

And knowing William's response wasn't towards Bella's response, Grissom cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at him, making William give him a sorry/guilty look, Grissom just smiled before Bella spoke again after clearing her throat while handing them their drinks. "I just want to thank you for inviting me, it's been so long since I've been to a baseball game."

Grissom then asked, wanting to get to know the woman who had captured his son's heart, well pretty much the whole family's at this point. "You use to go many of them?"

Bella nodded with a smile. "Yeah, for two years while my uncle worked in New York before he quit his job, he use to get season tickets to the Mets."

Both Grissom and William said at the same time with a disgust look. "The Mets?"

Bella chuckled again while shaking her head. "Ok, you guys have your team and my uncle has his, let's just leave it at that."

They chuckled again before Grissom cleared his throat and asked again. "If you don't mind me asking, why did your uncle quit his job and have you two travel?"

Bella cleared her throat before replying. "No I don't mind you asking. Um, well after what happened with my parents, particularly my mom, My uh Uncle..." She stopped for a moment before William placed his hand on top of hers, and she gives him a shy smile, which Grissom saw it too, before she continues. "While he never treated me any differently than he did when he was visiting, I could tell there was something missing, like the light in his eyes, it just wasn't really there anymore. And work wasn't doing it for him anymore, he felt caged, so one day while we were on our summer break, we got in his vehicle and he just drove around, no where in particular, just enjoying the fresh air, being free. Then he got this idea that he wanted to see more, be out 'there'." Bella chuckled while shaking her head. "And I was eight with an imagination that he help create, so it didn't take much to convince me to go on this magical adventure with him, so he quite his job, we sold what we could, stored what we couldn't and packed what we wanted to take with us. He cleaned out his bank account and as they say the rest is history, one place blurred into anther and before I knew it we were in Europe. Then he met Shawna and everything changed. That light that was missing in his eyes sparked even more than it had been when we started traveling." Bella then sighed. "It was an experience I'll never forget, but I'm happy to be settled, at least for now."

Grissom nodded in understanding before William spoke. "You know my parents use to travel, they even settled in Paris for a little over a year."

Bella looked at Grissom in surprise. "Really?"

Grissom nodded with a smile. "It was some of the best times of my life." Then he looked at his son and said with his eyes sparkling. "Until my kids came, of course."

Bella smiled in return as she looked at William. "I bet."

As William smiled in return, Grissom turned his attention towards the baseball game, just in time to see the Cubs score the tying run, so he started cheering, and as everybody who was around them starting booing, Bella and William got out of their dazed state and started cheering with Grissom, which the cheering for the away team continued on throughout the rest of the game since the Cubs ended up winning by one, so the three of them were extremely happy heading back to the house.

* * *

When they arrived home and made it to the front door, Grissom opened it before the house full of guests shouted. "Surprise!"

Grissom chuckled towards Sara. "Is this really that much of a surprise when I knew everybody would be here?"

Sara raised an eyebrow, having another surprise up her sleeve. "Well, you didn't exactly know that everybody would be here."

Grissom looked at her with confusion as he asked. "What do you me..."

He was cut of when the kitchen sliding door opened and heard two kids, Austin and Emma Stokes while running into the room. "Happy Birthday, Uncle Gil!"

Grissom smiled as he kneeled down to give the kids a hug and asked. "What are you guys doing here?"

Emma took that question, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because it's your birthday."

They all chuckled, and before Grissom could speak, he heard Diana's voice as she walked up to him. "I'm sorry Nick couldn't be here."

Grissom stood up and gave the woman a hug with a smile. "It's ok, it's nice to see you anyways."

She nodded with a smile, and as they pulled back, she continued. "But that doesn't mean I didn't bring someone else with me."

Grissom raised an eyebrow before their eyes moved towards the kitchen doorway when three more kids came into the room, 8 year old Conrad, who was named after his grandpa and looked a lot like his father, especially the spikey hair style, 6 year old Juliet, who looked a lot like her mother, and 4 year old Nickolas, who was named after his godfather and had a mixture of both of his parents.

Grissom smiled a little wider when Greg followed his kids out, and he smiled in return. "I know I'm no Nick, but..."

Grissom cuts him off as he moved to give younger man a hug. "You'll do just fine. I'm glad you and the kids can make it."

Greg hugged the older man with a nod. "Of course. Happy Birthday, Griss."

As the men pulled back, 5 year old Catherine Caine, who wasn't only named after her grandma but resembled her quite a bit, and was being held by her grandpa Warrick, asked. "Can we have cake now, please?"

They all chuckled before Grissom spoke. "Well, you all heard little Catherine, cake time."

The grown-ups chuckled while the kids all cheered, and as everybody was heading out on the deck, Grissom looked at his wife in surprise from the few guests he didn't know about, and she smirked. "What? You didn't think I had a surprise up my sleeve? Don't you know me at all?"

He chuckled while shaking his head. "You never cease to amaze me, my dear."

She kissed his cheek and whispered. "That's the point, bugman."

She then winked at him before following their kids into the kitchen so they could get the cake while he shook his head again as he headed for the deck with a smile on his face.

* * *

(A few hours later)

Once everybody had left the house, so there was only Sara and Grissom, Sara was in the kitchen doing the dishes when Grissom came in the room with the last of the dishes that was outside on the deck, and after he placed them on the counter, he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "I know I don't view this day as one of my best ones, but thank you for making it a big deal, for making it one of my best." He smirked as he finished. "Well, until the next one comes around, and you have the start the process all over again."

She smiled with a nod. "You're welcome." Then she cleared her throat to get the emotion out. "Just because you don't think it's a big deal, doesn't mean I don't feel the same. The love of my life was born on this day, and the more he goes through means another day I get with him, so bring on the next one, and the one after that, and the one..."

He cuts her off with another kiss on the cheek and smirk. "I get it, dear." He pulls back and turns her around before cupping her cheek as he spoke with emotion. "And it's exactly how I feel about yours, always remember that."

She nodded with a smile as he wiped the few tears away off her cheek, and after sharing a few soft kisses, they get into a hug before he runs his hand up and down her back.

They held one another for several minutes in silence, then he started to smile, remembering his conversation with his son earlier. "Do you remember our first time?"

She chuckled before asking. "Where did that come from?"

"Oh, I was talking to our son earlier at the game, and it got me going down memory lane."

She pulls back and asked with him a raised eyebrow. "You talked to our son about our first time?"

He chuckled while shaking his head. "No, about how I felt about you, how I knew you were the one." He sighed. "Why it took me so long to finally trust in us."

There was a slight pause before she started to chuckle. "Hold on here, really, our son? The one who use to practically gag every time we kissed in front of him, wanted to hear about our story?"

He spoke with love as he cupped her cheek again. "He's getting older, dear. He's leading with his heart a little more now."

She processed what he said, then she nodded with a smile. "I guess you're right. I think he smiles now when we kiss in front of him."

He smiled a little wider as he moved forward so he could kiss her. "And speaking of kissing."

But she stops him when he was a breath away and pulled back with a smirk. "Now if we start that, I don't be able to finish with the dishes." When he sighed, she cupped his cheek and replied with love. "Just a few minutes longer, and you'll have me all to yourself, with no interruptions."

He nodded with a smile before kissing her forehead, then check and whispered. "I'll lock up, see you upstairs."

When he pulls back, they looked at one another with passion before she whispered in return. "Yeah, you will."

After a moment or two of just looking at one another with passion, he cleared his throat and turned around so he could head out of the room, while she turned around so she could finish the dishes, speeding up the process a little more than when she started it. Then once she finished, she headed for her shoulder bag and pulled out a another bag that had a piece of clothing she hoped her husband would like. Now she knew she didn't need this, but she wanted to do something nice for the man she loved, so she smiled as she headed for the upstairs bathroom.

* * *

Once she changed into her thin strapped, red nighty, where the end of it barley hit the middle of her thighs, she walked out of the bathroom and headed for the master bedroom, which while she did that, she didn't know why she felt shy/nervous about this, she would think after over 20 years as a couple, and having kids with the guy, she would get use to this. But more times than not that's what he still does to her, makes her feel like it's their first time all over again.

As she got closer to the door however, her smile and walk started to become more confident, and when she reached the door way, she was about to speak with a passionate tone but the words never left her mouth and a small sigh replaced it when she saw Grissom laying in bed in nothing but his boxers, but his eyes were closed with his glasses on and an opened book laid on his bare chest.

She took a moment to admire her man before she walked into the room and headed for his side of the bed, then once she was near him, she picked up the book from his chest, put the book-marker in its place before setting it on his nightstand, then after slipping his glasses off and placing them on his nightstand too, she cupped his cheek and ran her thumb up and down it a few times before she leaned down and kissed his forehead, and as she moved, she heard him whisper. "I hope you didn't think our night would end like that."

She pulled back as he opened his eyes, a smirk on his face, making her chuckle as she lightly hit his shoulder. "Oh, you were faking it."

He chuckled in return. "Just resting my eyes, dear."

She then smirked while crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't know for what, I was just about ready to change into my sweats and a tank-top."

He smirked. "And you know that won't matter to me, change away."

She uncrossed her arms with a nod and smile. "Ok."

Then she turned, but before she became out of reach, he took her hand and whispered. "On second thought, why don't you come over here." When she was closer to him, he moved so he could have a better angle and wrapped his arm around her waist and moved her until she was laying on her back on the other side of him, making her chuckle while he placed his arm under her neck and his other hand cupping her cheek while he looked down at her with passionate blue eyes as he whispered again. "Damn, you look good."

Sara raised an eyebrow at her husband's choice of wording, not use to hearing him speak like that, before she chuckled again as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Then you like what you see, Dr. Grissom?"

He moved closer to her body as she moved one of her legs so it was against his hip as he replied. "Always."

He leaned down and started kissing her slowly, and when he went down to her neck, she moved her head to the side to give him better access while she whispered. "I just wanted to do something special for your special day."

He pulled back, and when their eyes connected again, he spoke with love and passion in his eyes. "And it always is with you, it don't matter what the occasion is."

She moved his body even closer to her when she wrapped both her legs around his waist as she whispered. "Love you, Griss."

He leaned back down while finishing. "I love you too."

When their lips touched again, they let their actions speak for them, showing one another that the love/desire/passion was still burning strong between them.

* * *

Sometime later, with the sheet wrapped around Sara, she was laying on her side with her back facing Grissom's side of the bed, and Grissom, climbed back into bed after using the restroom, wearing just his boxers again, and wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her cheek while whispering. "And happy birthday to me."

Sara chuckled as placed her hands on his arms when he was settled in behind her. "So, I take it was a successful day in your mind?"

He smiled with a nod. "And I don't mean about what just happened between us, the whole day was pretty amazing."

"I can see that, spending time with the kids, getting a few special guests for your birthday dinner, then capping the night off..."

Grissom cuts her off with a whisper in her ear. "By making love to my beautiful wife."

She closed her eyes with a smile and nod. "Sounds pretty amazing, and successful to me."

He kissed her temple and settled back in place with a sigh of content. "It really was." She sighed in content as she slipped her fingers through his before he asked. "But you know I believe you never answered my question from earlier."

With her eyes still closed, she whispered. "Which was?"

"You remember our first time?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I believe it was on a Sunday."

He chuckled with a nod before asking. "And?"

The air shifted between them as she cleared her throat, remembering that day like it was yesterday, and opened her eyes. "And hours before that, I could have lost you, we could have lost Nick."

Grissom frowned. "I didn't mean to make you think of that."

"I know, but sometimes I can't help it, the thought of losing you in that warehouse explosion, never having this life with you."

She shivered, but not from being cold, so Grissom wrapped his arms tighter around her and kissed her head as she closed her eyes while he spoke comforting words. "I'm ok honey, and Nick, he's married and has two beautiful children, we are ok, we got through that day."

After a few more comforting words, she started to calm down while she turned around so she was facing him, and once he kissed her forehead, he pulled back as she opened her eyes so they could look into each other's eyes before she finally answered his question. "I had been waiting for that moment with you for as long as I could remember, I was so nervous. I'm surprised you didn't feel it."

He smiled shyly. "I was probably dealing with my own nervousness."

"Outside of meeting you, it was the best moment of my life at the time." She cupped his cheek as she shyly admitted. "I still get nervous sometimes."

He smiled with his blue eyes sparkling. "I do too, hoping I still give you what you need."

She smiled wider. "Oh, you do, no doubt about it."

He nodded with a smile, and after a few soft kisses on the lips, he moved to kiss her forehead before laying back down as she turned her body around again, then he brought her closer to his body while they sighed in content and closed their eyes, feeling safe and secure, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. More to come. Thank you for reading, and please review.


	9. William's Curveball

AN: Thanks for the support, here is the next chapter, and a revelation that could change everything, or will it?

Warning: Implied/Suggestive adult content

* * *

Chapter 9: William's Curveball

September 16, 2026

Sara woke with the feel of her husband's lips on her cheek then neck and his soft voice. "Sara, time to wake up."  
Once she opened her eyes and they connected with her husband's bright blue eyes, he smiled and said. "Happy Birth..."  
She cuts him off, groaning as she closed her eyes and moved her body to the side so her back was facing him, making him chuckle as he took a hold of the blankets and lowered them down. "Oh no you don't, you didn't let me crawl under the covers and hide on my birthday, so I can't let you do the same. Besides." He moved down so his lips were near her ear. "If you're not awake, you won't get your present."

She opened her eyes and turned her head up so she could look at her husband again, and smiled. "Did you say present?"

He chuckled again with a nod. "Yep, just like the kids, can never resist a present."

She smiled wider before she sighed. "Even though I told you that I didn't nee..."

He placed a finger to her lips to stop her. "I know, but you knew it was going to happen anyways, so humor me."

She nodded with another smile. "Ok."

As she moved so she could sit up in bed, Grissom grabbed a long stem rose from her nightstand and handed it to her, which she took and smelled it with a smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, but that's only the beginning." She was about to speak, but one look from him, she made a gesture that she was locking her mouth shut and 'threw' away the key, making him smile with a nod before he pulled a square box out of his pants pocket and handed it to her.

She placed her rose back on her nightstand before taking the box from her husband's hand, then after lifting up the lid, she looked down and saw that it was a silver necklace that not only had their kid's birthstones, but theirs as well, along the front of it, she then looked into her husband's eyes with tears in her eyes, and he smiled as he acted like he pulled a key out of his pocket and whispered. "It's ok, I always have an extra one."

She made a noise between a sob and closed mouthed chuckle as he moved closer to 'unlock' her mouth before she spoke. "It's beautiful, Griss."

"Yeah?"

She nodded while he took the necklace out of the box, and after he moved closer to her, he placed it around her neck and clipped it together in the back and whispered in her ear. "Happy Birthday, honey."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered. "Thank you, babe."

"You're welcome again, but there is more."

She sighed as she pulled back. "Griss..."

He cuts her off with a smile. "Catherine and Carly want to take you out for drinks after shift, dinner here with me and the kids, then after that...well, you'll just have to wait for that one."

She chuckled. "So, you're not telling me everything?"

He smirked. "Hey, I have to have some secrets. I have to keep things interesting sometimes."

She moved her hand to cup his cheek as she replied in reassuring tone. "Believe me, you do. I love you."

He moved his head forward and whispered. "And I love you."

They kiss softly, but before they could deepen it, there is a knock the door, and the sound of their son's voice. "Hope you guys are decent in there."

They chuckled as they placed their foreheads together, then he lifts his head up and kissed her forehead before standing up and speaking towards the door. "Come in."

The door opened a second later, and like what happened on Grissom's birthday, the kids came in with their breakfast, so Grissom moved to his side of the bed and sat up in it, but what was different with Sara's pancakes was that hers were shaped into math numbers and symbols, making her chuckle while she looked at her kids and Bella with tears in her eyes. "You guys are amazing. Thank you."

William stepped up to his mom and gave her a hug while whispering. "You're welcome, mom. Happy Birthday. Love you."

They pull back and she cupped his cheek. "And I love you, baby."

William smiled shyly, knowing Bella was in the room to hear that nickname, but Sara gave him a look that said she didn't care who was in the room with them, he was her 'baby', and always will be, no matter how old he got, so William just nodded and cleared his throat while the girls wished their mom a happy birthday before Bella joined in.

As hugs were finishing up, William spoke to the girls. "Alright girls, I'm leaving in 10 minutes, so get your things ready for school, I'm giving our parents a break this morning."

The girls nodded with a smile and rushed out of the room, along with Bella as William looked at his parents who were smiling with appetitive looks, so he smiled in return. "Enjoy the rest of your morning, and I'll see you guys later."

"Thank you, son."

William nodded at his father before wishing his mother another happy birthday, then walked out of the room, clicking it shut as he walked out in the hall.

While it clicked shut, Grissom looked over at his wife and smirked. "Well, that saved about 45 minutes of our morning. What do you suppose we can do in that time?"

She looked over at him, giving him a passionate look. "I believe we can think of something, after our breakfast of course. I mean our kids went through all of this trouble I would hate to waste it."

He smiled with passion in his eyes. "Then we better eat up."

A moments pause as they looked at one another before they started on their breakfast, although, admittedly they did eat a little faster than usual, not wanting to waste a moment of their alone time before they had to go to work.

* * *

Once William dropped his sisters off at the middle school, which was their final year there, he drove him and Bella to the high school before parking in the student section, then as they were unbuckling their seat belts, Bell asked. "So, do you need me to help you study?"

Every morning before school William likes to take that time to go over his notes or his homework one more time, just to make sure everything was perfect before the start of class, which he normally likes to do that alone so he didn't get distracted, a little quirk that his friends respected.

William shook his head with a smile. "No, it's ok. I'll see you in English class (3rd Period)."

Bella nodded with a smile. "Ok, I'll see you then." Before she gets out of the vehicle with her school bag.

William watched her and took a breath before he got out himself with his backpack, which was no longer spider-man, it was a solid blue one with black straps, then he headed for the quietest place at school, the library.

* * *

After checking what he felt like he needed, he looked at his watch and saw that there was 15 minutes before the start of class, and instead of finding his friends, he felt he still needed this downtime by himself this morning, so he pulled out his mystery book and started reading, letting the background noise, like the clicking of the keyboard from the computers or a student's cough or the scraping of the chair legs against the tile floor, wash away from existence.

But what he didn't notice was that about 5 minutes into his reading, his ex-friend Jason, who knew his habits pretty well since he's been doing this since he was in grade school, sat down next to him and started talking to him, mostly asking if there was anything between him and Bella because he was really interested in her and wanted to ask her out officially, but wouldn't do anything if he she was 'his' girl.

And when he smiled and pats William on the shoulder, William almost jumps out of his seat, scarring them both as William looked at him wide-eyed, and Jason asked in concern. "Hey man, you ok?"

There was a moment of complete silence before everything started to come back to him, the sound of the clicking of the keyboard, now two student's cough one after the other, and he nodded while taking a breath and his heart started racing, even more than it was. "Yeah, what did you say?"

Still trying to get his bearings back from seeing his old friend react the way that he did, Jason cleared is throat and ran his hands through is medium length blond hair and said. "What I was saying is that, wait, are you sure you're ok?"

William nodded again as he picked up his backpack from the floor and started placing his books in there. "Yes, go on."

Jason nodded. "Ok, yeah, um, well I was asking you if I can ask Bella out." William paused his actions while Jason continued. "And I won't if you're not totally cool with it. I know how much you use to like her, but that was all in the past, right?"

William was now zipping up his bag when he thought back to what he said to his father last month on his birthday.  
_"You didn't want her to be tied down with someone who was going deaf, you felt she needed to be with someone better."_

He mentally shook his head before looking into Jason's blue eyes and smiled. "Even though we stopped being close a long time ago, I still think you're a great guy, Jason." He sighed as he continued. "And she's a great girl, anybody would be lucky to be with her." He then finished with. "All I ask is that you don't hurt her, promise me Jason."

Jason nodded his head, speaking in a serious tone. "You have my word, man."

After seeing the truth, William nodded. "Ok."

Jason nodded with a smile. "Alright, thank you."

William just nodded again as they stood up, and while they were walking towards the doors of the library, Jason asked. "Hey, isn't it your mom's birthday today?"

William smiled again with a nod. "Yeah."

He smiled in return. "Tell her I said happy birthday."

"I will, thank you."

Jason nodded before he said with a smile. "You're welcome, man your mom use to always make the best after-school snacks."

William chuckled before replying softly. "Actually, I'll tell you a little secret, it was my dad's after-school snacks."

The other boy chuckle. "Wow, really? I had no idea." He then sighed and got a little sentimental. "From what I remember about them, they were always great parents."

William nodded, trying not to get emotional. "The best."

They took another moment to acknowledged a friendship they once had before everything changed, then Jason cleared his throat and said. "I'll see you in class."

After William nodded again they went in different directions, despite them being in the same first period, but William headed towards the bathroom, walked in until he reached the sink, then he placed both hands on each side of it and looked at himself in the mirror as he heard the school bell as clear as day, then a second later it became muffled like the sound was being blocked, so he looked down and turned on the faucet before using both hands to cup the water and splash some on his face, which he repeated the action a few more times before he sighed as his eyes remained closed while the ringing of the bell came back into focus again.

From the way he understood it, this shouldn't be happening to him now, he was too young. But like his father said a month ago, maybe he was just the exception to the rules.

* * *

Later that night

William was very thankful that another incident didn't happen for the rest of the day, and after having dinner with the family, William and Bella were doing the dishes while the Grissom girls were in the living room and Sara and Grissom were upstairs changing clothes for their night out.

He grabbed the rest of the glasses off the table and headed for the sink as he spoke after clearing his throat. "So, I saw you and Jason talking after school, did he ask you out?"

She nodded. "Yes, and I told him that..." She stops herself and looks at him with a smirk. "Hold on, how did you know he was going to do that, do you seriously know everything? Or were you doing your lip reading trick?"

He couldn't help but chuckle at that, then he cleared his throat and said. "No on either, he asked me if he could."

Her smirk went away and he thought he saw sadness before they became natural as she asked. "Wait, he asked you if he could ask me out, and you said yes?"

"Yes."

Now she asked softly, still trying to not show him her sadness. "But, I thought that..."

She trials off, and he asked. "You thought what?" When she didn't answer, he continued, while his heart was breaking. "Don't let his jock look fool you, he really is a good, smart guy, you can't do better."

She then harden her feelings as she asked. "And this is what you really want, me going out with another guy?"

Not wavering on the path he set himself down, he nodded. "Yes."

Now both of them hardening how they really felt for one another, and the situation, Bella nodded. "Ok fine, if that's how you really feel, maybe I will go out with him."

"It is."

"Excuse me."

She then hands him the plate she had in her hand and walked towards the doorway to the kitchen before rushing upstairs, slamming the door to her temporary bedroom, making Sara and Grissom, who had just walked out of their room, wearing semi casual clothing, look at one anther with concern before they walked to the closed bedroom, then Sara knocked and asked. "Bella, you ok?"

Sadly, Bella answered. "I'm fine Mrs. Grissom, you and Dr. Grissom enjoy your night, don't worry about anything."

They sighed before Sara continued. "Ok, but call if you need anything."

"Alright."

They started walking a moment later, and they were halfway down the stairs when they heard glass breaking in the kitchen. The girls were getting up from the couch to check it out when Grissom told them in a stern tone. "Girls, just continue to do what you were doing."

He didn't use that tone very often, but when he did, the kids listened to him, so they nodded and sat back down on the couch, going back to the movie they were watching while their parents headed towards the kitchen, stopping in the doorway and saw their son cleaning up the glass, so Sara walked in the room and asked softly. "Baby, what's wrong?"

He cleared his throat and shook his head. "It's nothing mom, the glass slipped out of my hands." Before she could continue, he looked up at her, and at first she saw sadness before they became unreadable, an act he got from his father during the first years of knowing him, before he spoke again with a smile. "You guys have a good night, we'll be fine here, I promise."

Still a little hesitant, not able to get the look out of her mind, she asked. "Are you sure?"

He nodded with the dustpan in his hands as he stood up. "Yeah."

Knowing there wasn't much she could do if he wouldn't talk to her, she nodded. "OK, but call if you guys need anything."

They also had the Browns and Boldens close by if it was a major emergency and they couldn't get to them in time.

He nodded again with a smile as he stepped up to her and kissed her cheek. "I will, love you, mom."

She cupped his cheek and replied with love in her eyes. "I love you too, baby, and always remember you can tell me anything."

He cleared his throat with one more nod. "I know."

She removed her hand from his cheek with a nod. "Ok, have a good night."

Then as she turned to walk towards her husband, Grissom was wishing his son a goodnight before they walked back into the living room to wish their girls a goodnight, then they walked out of the house.

* * *

(35 minutes later)

After Sara and Grissom left the house, he took her out to get some ice cream before driving them to his childhood stomping grounds, well the Marina to be exact, making Sara chuckle as they walked hand in hand on the docks. "And why exactly did you drive us all the way out here?"

He smiled as they passed a few tied up boats. "You'll see."

She kept quiet as they passed a couple more boats, but once they stopped at the end and he slipped his hand out of hers, she gets wide-eyed when he steps on one of the white boats with a small cabin. "Uh Griss, what you are doing? You know it's is against the law."

He nodded with a smile. "Yes, it would be if it wasn't ours."

She looked shocked. "Wait, ours, as in we own it?"

He took a breath and replied. "Well, technically I have an agreement to make payments on it. But yes, it's essentially ours."

She shook her head, still completely amazed at her husband. "How did you..."

Grissom cuts her off. "David (Amy's Husband) found this on the internet and thought he could restore it to its natural beauty, and once he was done with it, they asked if I was interested, and after I saw it, it got me thinking about..."

She cuts him off with a smile. "When we spent some of our travels on a boat."

He nodded with a smile before asking. "So, what do you think?"

From what she could see she liked, so she nodded again with another smile. "I like, you did good."

He smiled a little wider as he held out his hand, saying the words he used years ago, which she even used. "You trust me, Mrs. Grissom?"

Even after 18 years, which in two months it would be 19, married to this man, she still loved that name and wore it with pride.

She smiled a little wider as she placed her hand in his while whispering as he helped her in the boat. "Intimately."

They held one another for several seconds in silence before he whispered. "You remember the last time we were on a boat?"

She sighed in content, loving the feel of his arms around her. "Well, it wasn't the last time we were on one, but it was the most memorable one."

He ran a hand up and down her back. "It was our one year anniversary, and you gave me the best gift any woman could give a man."

She smiled shyly as they pulled back while she replied. "But as you know it didn't happen that night."

He cupped her cheek. "No, but it was the first night you were ready to create a life with me." He started to get emotion as he finished. "And outside of you marrying me, that meant everything to me."

With tears in her eyes, she placed her hand on top of his as she spoke softly. "I know, but you knew after we had the discussion about kids, they were always in our plans, I just had to be..."

He cuts her off. "We, had to be ready." After she nodded, he smirked. "And now that we have them?"

She smirked. "We did good." He started to chuckle with a nod before she sighed and unwrapped her arms around him before walking towards the side of the boat. "But there is something going on with one of them."

She tired not to think about her son since they left the house, knowing William wouldn't want that, but she couldn't help it.

He walked up to her and placed a hand on the small of her back before speaking softly. "Sara, he is a sixteen year old boy."

Sara shook her head before looking at him. "I don't know Griss, something feels different, and I don't think it's a typical teenage issue."

When he saw the concern, he looked concerned. "You really think so?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Yes, no. I don't know, maybe I'm just being an over worried mother."

He moved his hand to cup her cheek. "You're an amazing mother, and I hope that if he is really going through something, he'll come talk to us. He knows he can come talk to us, so there is only so much we can do until he does."

Knowing her husband was right, she nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorr..."

He cuts her off while running his thumb up and down her cheek. "Don't ever apologize, you know no topic is off limits at anytime, especially when it involves our kids."

She smiled as she cupped his cheek. "And don't ever forget you're an amazing father."

With emotion again, he whispered. "Thank you."

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered. "No, thank you."

They kissed an held one another, hoping their son would come to them if something serious was going on with him.

When they pulled back several seconds later, she cleared her throat and asked. "So, is this finally it with the surprises?"

He chuckled before replying. "One more thing."

She groaned teasing as she watched him walk into the cabin of the boat. "Gilbert!"

He came back to her with two glasses filled with champagne a few moments later, and after handing her one, he cleared his throat and spoke. "To my beautiful wife, who has been on this earth for..."

Sara cuts him off with a smirk. "Don't finish that sentence."

He chuckled with a nod before amending. "Ok, to my beautiful wife, who I've known for 28 glorious years."

She nodded with a smile. "Now that's better."

He continued after cupping her cheek again. "When we first met I felt lost, so if you had never came to be, I would have felt lost my whole life, so thank you for finding me." He cleared his throat before finishing with emotion. "To the love of my life, the mother of my children, my best friend and everything else in-between, I want to wish you a happy birthday, may there be many more."

Sara sniffled as she whispered while they clinked their glasses. "You and your damn words, Griss."

He smirked after they took their sips. "Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?"

She moved closer to him and whispered. "Well, first of all...this."

Then she kisses him passionately, and when they pulled back, they placed their foreheads together and he whispered. "Is that all you got?"

She drained the rest of her champagne before taking his hand and leading them towards the cabin before whispering. "I'll show you exactly what all I got."

He drained the rest of his champagne and wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered. "Unless I show you first."

They stopped at the doorway of the cabin before she turned around, giving him one of the passionate looks he's ever seen, which was saying a lot. "That sounds like a challenge, Dr. Grissom."

He smirked. "You up for it?"

She placed her fingers on the buttons of his shirt and asked. "Are you?"

Seeing that passionate look on her face as she continued to work the buttons on his shirt already sent him over the edge so he brings her in another passionate kiss as he moved them inside the cabin, closing and locking the door instantly, leaving a trail of clothing as they headed for the medium sized bed, which they didn't leave that spot or the boat until the wee hours of the night/morning, and while they might have to drink a little more coffee than usual during the day, they didn't regret a single passionate moment they shared.

* * *

AN: More to come. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	10. Finding out

AN: Thanks for the reviews.

AN#2: I know I mostly post on Sundays, however I have something going on, which I might end up posting another chapter anyways, we'll see. But just to make sure you'll get at least one chapter this weekend, here you go.  
Find out what happens next, how do they find out about William? And how will Grissom feel about it?

* * *

Chapter 10: Finding out

November 23, 2026

(Before school)

Per usual William was in the library, this time studying for a test, when the voice of Rick came up besides him, which William was thankful he didn't have anther hearing loss episode. "I think I figured out your secret."

William looked at him a little shocked, but hid it enough not to cause attention. "What uh... what secret is that?"

"You were abducted by Aliens and one of them switched bodies with you? Right."

William rolled his eyes and shook his head as he looked down at his chemistry book. "Don't be absurd."

"Well, what other explanation is there? You were this close to getting the girl of your dreams, then the next thing I know she's dating that..."

William cuts him off with a sighed. "Rick, please no insults, he's a good guy."

Rick shook his head, still not happy how Jason treated them. "A good guy doesn't turn his back on his friends and ignore us for two/three years."

"He grew out of what we were interested in, he made new friends, it happens, it's part of life." Before Rick could speak, William continued as he started packing his back. "Besides, why don't you look at yourself before you come at me."

He narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?" Rick looked confused and William sighed before he continue. "Elizabeth. You didn't have the guts to tell her how you feel about her, so someone else stepped in."

It was Jason's best friend, Tony.

Rick sighed and nodded. "Ok, fine, you're right. I didn't tell her how I felt and now I lost her, but that still doesn't explain..."

William cuts him off, now feeling irritable, as he stood up from his seat. "Rick, I said back off!"

Rick moved quickly, the chair falling on the floor, making a loud noise causing everybody, including the Librarian to 'shush' them before Rick spoke in a hard whisper. "Are you trying to push everybody away? Because if you are, you are doing a really good job of it. I feel that something is seriously wrong with you, man, and if there is, fix it before you end up alone." Then he walked away and stormed out of the library, making William sigh as he sat back down in the chair he was just sitting in and closed his eyes before rubbing his temples, trying to will out the headache that was coming on, not needing this right now.

* * *

(Lunch time)

At the Lab

After leaving her crime scene, Sara headed back to the lab so she could turn in her evidence to the triple dream team, Olivia Carter (Now wife of Luke's, Audio/Visual), Linda Malone (Now wife of Harry's, DNA), Kyle Caine (Ballistics)), and with her CSI team added in the mix, it made the day shift the best shift at the lab by a large margin.

When she was done turning in everything, she was getting weird smiles and looks her way as she walked down the hall towards her office, making her wonder why they were doing that, then when she got there and opened the door, she found out exactly why she was getting the looks and smiles, her office was filled with 18 red roses, and Grissom was standing in front of her desk with the 19th one in his hand.

He smirked with his blue eyes sparkling. "Joey sends his best."

Sara chuckled as she walked into the room, shutting the door behind her. "Gilbert Grissom, you are crazy."

After their 12th wedding anniversary he started sending the flowers to the house, but this year he wanted to go back to the office, which he was sure it got a rise out of the other CSI's and lab rats, especially the new ones who didn't know what he did, but he didn't care, he loved this tradition.

He smiled as he walked up to her to hand her the rose. "Yeah, about you."

She took the rose from him, thanked him with a loving smile while wrapping her free arm around his neck and continued. "I mean it Griss. Now don't get me wrong, it has been very sweet, but you don't have to keep doing this every year, I know how much you love me."

He could see she was serious, so he nodded with a sigh, but then he asked with a hopeful look. "Ok, but give me one more year, let's end on an even 20."

Sara nodded with a smile, not able to stop his request when his eyes looked so hopeful. "Ok, one more year. Then from there on out, I just need one. One from my one true love."

He nodded with his blue eyes sparkling again. "You got it." After a hug, he asked. "You ready for lunch?"

Since the kids wanted to do something special for them tonight on their anniversary, Grissom wanted to take her out to lunch just the two of them.

Once she nodded, they headed out of the office, everybody wishing them a happy anniversary as they walked down the hall hand in hand with big smiles on their faces. They may have not been able to freely do this when they were in Vegas, but since being here, unless he was called into consult, they had no problem holding hands while they were in the lab.

* * *

While his parents were eating lunch at one of their favorite restaurants, William was going to leave campus so he could enjoy his lunch somewhere else, and with him not having another class after lunch, his lunch break is longer than other students, but before he reached the parking lot, he had to walk through the courtyard, which happened to be where the 'popular/jocks' were hanging out, including Bella and Elizabeth, so when they saw him, both of the girls smiled as they said. "Hi William."

When he didn't reply as he walked by them, the girls looked at one another with curiosity before Elizabeth shook her head and shrugged her shoulders then continued on with the conversation she was having with anther girl, but Bella couldn't keep her eyes off him because something didn't feel right to her, which she's felt that way for months now because the William that she knew, or at least thought she knew, before these last few months happened, wouldn't completely ignore her, even if things were a little strained between them at the moment.

Her eyes then got a little wide as she saw a big delivery tuck coming his way, honking his horn and William wasn't slowing down his quick pace at all, so she gasped. "Jason!"  
Jason looked at Bella in concern at the tone of her voice as she continued. "Something's wrong with William, he can't hear the truck horn."

Jason didn't even think twice when he saw/heard the same thing she did. He ran towards the other boy like he was running from the defense on the football field to score the winning touchdown, and before William knew it, he felt an arm wrap around his waist and brought him back before he stepped off the curb and the delivery truck slammed on his breaks.

With his heart racing, William looked shocked, at not only what was about to happen, but saw that Jason was the one that saved him, who was catching his breath, then he looked around and saw the other students that were around, looking at the scene also in shock.

When Jason finally got his breath back, he asked in a hard tone. "What's wrong with you, man? Didn't you hear the horn? Were you trying to get yourself killed?"

Finally hearing the last part of what Jason said, he shook his head. "No, of course I wasn't trying to kill myself."

"Then what were you doing?"

"Nothing...I uh...I got to go."

Jason shook his head and stepped in front of him before he moved. "No, not until you tell me what that was." There was a pause, and he remembered something about his family. 'Wait, you really couldn't hear that horn, could you? You're going deaf, aren't you?"

Before William could speak, Tony spoke in a teasing tone. "Oh is poor William losing his hearing?"

Every Jock, and those who followed them, started laughing, making Elizabeth look at them in disgust before rushing away from the group so she could find Rick and tell him what had happened, while Bella stood there in shock with tears in her eyes that he was going through something like that and never said a word to anyone, and Jason looked at them and shouted with a hard look, defending the boy he once called friend. "Knock it off guys, it's because of William half of you are still on any of the sports teams."

William became the go-to guy when the Jocks needed a tutor for improvement of their grades through the years.

When Jason looked at William again, William had his head down, feeling completely embarrassed about everything, so he placed his hand on his shoulder and said in comforting tone. "Come on, let's get you to the nurses office."

William nodded before they started heading towards the front office, but before they reached the door, William cleared his throat and said. "You don't have to do this, Jason."

Jason shook his head. "I turned my back on you before, but not this time, not when you need someone the most."

William smiled with a nod. "Thank you."

Jason smiled. "No problem."

* * *

While they were waiting on their meal, Grissom picked up his wine glass, which he just proud some in, and started to speak. "To my..."

But was cut off when Sara's phone rang, so she looked at him shyly. "Sorry, babe." He waved it off with a smile as he sets his glass down while she answered the phone. "Grissom." Her eyes got wide a second later as she was already standing up from her seat. "We'll be right there, thanks for calling, alright, bye." Grissom was looking at her with concern as Sara spoke to him. "It's William..."

At that point, with the way she was reacting, all it took was for her to say his name and Grissom was already up from his seat. Then after tossing some money on the table, including a big tip for their trouble, the Grissoms were out of the restaurant faster than anybody could blink, making the waitress, who was carrying their food to the table, look utterly confused on what just happened.

* * *

When they reached the school, they headed right for the front office then the nurses office, and not carrying who was in the room with him or bothering to even see who was in the room with him, both Sara and Grissom rushed towards their son, one on each side, and wrapped their arms around him.

They didn't fully understand what happened, but when Sara was told William was involved in an 'incident', they didn't even care if it was the smallest thing ever.

Once they finally pulled back, they could tell he was holding onto some pretty strong emotions, so Sara spoke softly as she cupped his cheek. "William, what's wrong, what happened?"

He sniffled and looked down before Jason finally spoke after clearing his throat. "William, please tell your parents."

At the sound of his voice, Grissom and Sara finally looked to see who was in the room (Jason & Bella), and to say they were surprised about Jason being there was an understatement.

"Jason, it's been awhile."

Jason nodded with a smile at Sara. "Yes it has, Mrs. Grissom, too long."

Before anymore words were said, Rick, who was followed closely by Elizabeth, came running into the room, also not paying attention to who was in there and asked with shock. "Man is it true, are you going deaf?" Everybody could hear a pen drop, and when he realized Sara and Grissom was there, he looked at them a little shyly. "Oh, hi Aunt Sara and Uncle Gil."

But their attention was already back on their son as Grissom spoke softly. "Son, is that true? Are you going deaf?"

William's eyes started to fill up with tears as he nodded, not able to keep it hidden any longer. "Yeah, I think so, dad."

Sara gasped as she placed a hand up to her mouth while Bella spoke after clearing her throat. "Why don't we give them some privacy."

Once everybody was out of the room, leaving Sara, Grissom and William, Grissom cupped his son's cheek and spoke with more emotion now. "Oh William, I am so sor..."

But William cuts his father off, who he could already see blaming himself for what was happening to him. "Don't do that dad. I don't blame you, so you shouldn't blame yourself." Grissom was about to speak again, but William continued with emotion as he took his father's hand in his. "I still standby with what I've been saying, you're the best father I could have had, and this changes nothing, at least for me. Does it for you, do you regret having me?"

There was no hesitation in Grissom's response as his eyes watered. "Not for a second, you and your sisters are the best thing that ever happened in my life, outside of your mom."

He nodded, seeing that in his father's eyes before looking at his mother with the same look, and she shook her head with a smile as she wiped a few tears off his cheek with one hand while cupping his other cheek with her other one. "I 1,000% agree with your father, you three are the light of our lives and there isn't a day that goes by that we don't feel blessed, I wouldn't trade you guys for the world."

William nodded with tears before looking at his father and finishing. "I know you feel guilty right now, but you don't have to be, I rather lose my hearing than not have you as a father."

Grissom held back a sob as he shook his head with a small smile. "My brave, wonderful son, you know how much I love you?"

William nodded as a few tears went down his cheek. "I do dad, I love you too, and I'm sorry that..."

His father cuts him off as he brings him in his arms and hugs him tight again, thankfully he's alright. "The important thing is that you're ok and we know now. Now we can deal with what comes next together, as a family." William nodded as he hugged his father tight and closed his eyes, feeling safe and comforted for the first time since this ordeal started.

Their family moment lasted a few moments longer before there was knock on the door.

Father and son pulled back from one another, and after all traces of tears where off everybody's cheeks, Sara cleared her throat and said. "Yeah, come in."

The door opened and the principle, which happened to be Mrs. Davidson, William's kindergarten teacher who saw the potential in him on his first day of school, smiled at the Grissom family, feeling honored that she not only saw William's potential, but the Grissom girls as well before being promoted to the High School principle two years ago, and asked. "I just wanted to check if everything is ok in here?"

Sara nodded with a polite smile. "Yes, thank you Mrs. Davidson. But we do need to talk to you."

Mrs. Davidson nodded with another smile. "Of course."

Grissom looked at his son. "We'll be right back."

After he nodded with a smile, both of his parent left the room, following Principle Davidson to her office.

A few seconds later, Rick, Elizabeth, Bella, and Jason walked back into the room, and after a moment of silence. Rick cleared his throat and started to say. "I'm sorry man, if I knew what you were going through I wouldn't have..."

William cuts him off as he shook his head. "Don't worry about it. We hadn't fought since we've known one another, it was bound to happen at some point."

Elizabeth then smirked as she shook her head. "Did Mr. Memory bank forget a certain incident with the marble challenge?"

In middle school there was a voluntary challenge that students could guess how many marbles where in a jar and the top prize a was a new shiny bike.

William, Rick and Jason started laughing with a nod while Bella asked with curiosity. "Marble Challenge?"

Once Elizabeth explained what she meant, Rick shook his head with a smirk. "Yeah, and I would have totally won it, if Mr. Genius over there wouldn't have guessed the correct number perfectly."

Bella started chuckling, totally seeing that, as William shrugged his shoulder, like it was no big deal he got it. "What, you take the height of the jar, then you..."

Rick cuts him off with another smirk, while the rest of them started chuckling. "Ok, I don't need another math lesson, I already had that class today."

After another round of laughing, William spoke with a smirk. "Besides, I believe you used the bike more than me anyways."

Rick nodded with a smile. "I think you are right." He then cleared his throat and held out his hand. "So, we good?"

William nodded with a smile as he took his best friend's hand with a shake. "We are."

Once they release hands, Rick turned and held out his hand towards Jason. "Thank you, man, for protecting my best friend."

Jason nodded as he took the other boy's hand. "You're welcome."

As they release hands, the bell rung for the start of class, so Rick turned to his best friend and asked. "Talk to you later?"

William nodded before Rick left the room, and after Elizabeth gave her best friend a hug with a look of concern, William smiled at her and replied. "I'll be ok, Lizzie."

She smirked. "You better be, I can't handle him alone."

They all chuckled again before Elizabeth left the room after one more hug, then Bella cleared her throat and took his hand, Jason watching the scene, before she spoke softly. "Can we talk later, too?"

William nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I would really like that."

After a nod, she removed her hand, and after sharing a smile between the guys, she walked out of the room, then William cleared his throat as he held out his hand towards Jason again. "Thanks again, man."

Jason moved towards him and took his hand as he replied with a smile, still seeing the generous boy he's known since they were younger. "You would have done the same for me if the roles were reversed."

"You're probably right."

Once they release hands, Jason turned to walk out of the room, and once William was alone, he closed his eyes as the bell become muffled until it stopped completely, hoping there is still a chance they can fix this.

He meant everything he said to his father, but he wasn't ready to lose his hearing, not that anybody would ever be ready for that, but being in this family he knew there was a chance he would, he just wasn't ready for his whole life to change, to never again hear the cheer of his father when they are watching the baseball game together, the sound of his mother's voice when she is reading to him, his sisters voices when they tried to explain, or convince him was more like it, to him why Math was so much better and cooler, than Science. And the thing he would miss the most, was the sound of Bella's laugh, it was the first sound he ever heard her make, the day that made him change how he looked at girls, even though he denied it, saying they all still had 'cooties', for years. That's what got him through this difficult time.

* * *

About 10 minutes later Sara and Grissom finished talking with Mrs. Davidson about what could happen next, and she was very accommodating when it came to his recovery, which that's all providing everything is successful, and if not, they'll cross that bridge if/when they get there.

After they left the school with William, which Sara drove her son's vehicle, and went home so he could rest, Sara and Grissom headed back to the lab so she could get her vehicle and tell Carly and Warrick they were in charge for the next few days before she went home, while Grissom went back to the college to make arrangements there too before he got the girls from the middle school and headed home too, so they could have a family meeting and discuss what was going on.

Later that evening, while the Grissom kids and Bella, were cooking dinner for their parents on their anniversary, Sara and Grissom were out on the deck as Sara was finishing her phone call. "Thank you Dr. Phillips, yes, bye." She hung up, placed her phone on the glass deck table before walking over towards Grissom, who was sitting on the top step of the deck, and sat down next to him. "He said he could fit the kids in tomorrow morning at eight."

Once they found out about William, Grissom was adamant on getting the girl's ears checked, even though they hadn't reported anything going on with them, but he didn't care, he rather be safe than sorry, he didn't want to be caught off guard again.

Grissom nodded as he replied with a sigh. "Thank you for making the call."

She nodded, then as she saw him look down, she placed a hand on top of his and started speaking in a comforting tone. "Griss, I know you still feel guilty about what's going on with our son, but you heard him, he doesn't blame you." She then cupped his cheek with her other hand and moved his head up so they were looking into each other's eye as she continued with tears in hers. "And neither do I." When Grissom started to have tears in his, she continued with a smile. "Despite knowing full well that his could happen to our children, it never gave me doubts or second thoughts about wanting them with you, and even if we could go back in time, knowing what is going on now, I would still make the same decision." She then cleared her throat and finished softly. "So, I guess the only question remains, is what you told our son the truth? Do you not regret him, our girls?"

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	11. No Regrets

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11: No Regrets

A tear slid down Grissom's cheek, and like his reply towards his son earlier, it was without hesitation. "I'll never regret our children." She wiped his tear away as tears came to her eyes, seeing the truth in his as he continued after clearing his throat from emotion even though there was still plenty there. "You and them mean everything to me, and to wish they never existed would be one of the worst nightmares I would ever have in my life." He sniffled as he finished. "I just wish that he didn't have to go through this, or that the girls have to worry this might happen to them in the future. I would go through with it again and lose my hearing if it meant my children would be ok."

Sara nodded in agreement as she moved closer to him, whispering. "Me too." She took a breath before finishing. "But we are here now, and like we've done for many years, we are in this together, we'll get through this as a family, you still with me?"

He took a breath and nodded. "Always." He then whispered. "I love you."

She smiled as her forehead touched his. "And I love you, always."

While they closed their eyes and held one another close, Katie, who was still inside, looking through the glass back door at her parents and never seen them that emotional before, said. "William?"

William, who was in the kitchen going through another hearing episode, so Bella tapped him on the shoulder and spelled out Katie's name and pointed towards the door.

She may have not known a lot about sign language but at least she knew the alphabet.

He nodded with a slight smile before walking out of the room, seeing his youngest sister at the glass door before looking at the same sight she did, their parents huddled close together while comforting one another, and knowing what that was all about, he took a breath and started to kneel down, running his hand down her back before she turned around, and when they were eye-level, he smiled and signed. 'Let's give them a little time before we call them in for dinner.'

Sara and Grissom made sure their kids knew sign language, not only as a precaution for what could happen in this family, but it was something they felt they should know anyways, you just never know when you might need to use it.

She nodded with a slight smile before signing back. 'Ears, right now?' After he nodded, she looked at him with sympathy. 'I'm sorry, brother.'

He gave her a smile and shook his head. 'It's ok, no matter what happens, I'm going to be ok.'

She nodded with another smile before signing. 'I love you, William.'

He smiled with his blue eyes shinning bright as he cupped his youngest sister's cheek before speaking this time. "And I love you, Katie bear." Katie giggled at her brother's nickname for her, making William smile again as he stood up and held out his hand. "Come on, you can help with the salad."

Katie nodded with one more smile before brother and sister headed back into the kitchen.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, Sara and Grissom came into the house then the kitchen and Sara asked with a smile. "Is dinner about ready?"

They nodded with a smile before William asked after clearing his throat. "You guys want to eat in here, dinning room, or outside on the deck?"

Sara and Grissom looked at one another before looking at the kids and speaking at the same time. "Deck."

They all chuckled before Katie smirked. "You guys always do that."

Sara and Grissom smiled while William started to speak for them. "What can you say..."

But his parents cut him off at the same time. "Great minds think alike."

Bella chuckled with a smile, loving their interaction, while Katie shook her head with a smile as she went to grab the plates and silverware so she could take them out on the deck. "Stop it, you guys are freaking me out."

After another round of chuckling, Grissom cleared his throat and asked. "Where is Isabella?"

William answered him. "I think she's still in her room."

His parents looked a little worried, and started walking out of the room, but before they could, William asked. "Can I go talk to her?"

After Sara and Grissom nodded in acceptance, William left the room so he could comfort his sister.

When William was out of the room, Bella looked at the two people she's admired, outside of her uncle, the most in her life, and smiled warmly. "I know I don't have to tell you this, but you have a wonderful son. And whatever happens next, won't change that, it won't change how I..." She stopped before she said too much and cleared her throat before shaking her head with a smile. "I'll get the glasses out there. Happy Anniversary."

Sara and Grissom nodded with a smile before Bella walked out of the room, and when they were alone, they looked at one another before Sara spoke. "Well, another thing got cleared up today, why he pushed her away. He took a page from his father's old handbook."

Grissom sighed, now everything making sense regarding his son's actions towards Bella, as he moved towards his wife and took her hand. "And it was one of the stupidest moves I made, I acknowledge that."

She couldn't help but smirk as she cupped his cheek so she could run her thumb up and down his ear. "Good, I'm glad we finally agree on that." He smiled a little, so she could see his sparkle a little more than it had been since before their lunch date. "And I'm glad he has someone else behind him."

After Grissom nodded, they kissed softly before grabbing the meal so they could head out on the deck.

Five minutes after they had sat down at the table, both William and Isabella made it out there too, and Isabella went right to her father and gave him a hug, whispering. "I love you, daddy."

Grissom, although a little shocked at the action, smiled as he hugged his oldest daughter. "I love you too." She cleared her throat, and he finished. "Butterfly."

She nodded with a smile before she went to her mother and did the same action before sitting between William and her younger sister, then the kids started eating while Sara and Grissom watched them for a few moments before they started to enjoy their meal with them, happy to have a tense-less meal, or as tense-less as they could get, considering what's going on with their son.

* * *

Later that evening

After dinner, and once the dishes were in the dishwasher, they spent a little more time as a family in the living room, then after about an hour, Isabella and Katie went up their rooms, Sara and Grissom thought that a game of chess could be a nice distraction for a bit while William and Bella went out on the deck with Max, and after sitting down on the bottom step, William started to throw the ball so Max could go fetch it as Bella, who was sitting on the top step, watched the interaction with a smile and warmness in her heart, she could see the love and trust between them.

A few more times throws after that, Bella cleared her throat and asked. "Can we talk now?"

William nodded as he looked at Max and said. "Ok Max, this is the last time for a bit."

Once he threw the ball Max took off, while William turned to look at Bella, then after a moment, Bella cleared her throat again and spoke again. "Can I ask you a question?" William nodded again. "Is there a reason why this is happening to you?"

"Why I'm going deaf? Or I guess I should say could possibly go deaf?"

She knew about the surgery, and if it works, he shouldn't have another hearing problem again like his father, so far, so she nodded, and he explained to her that it was a genetic disorder passed down through his father's side of the family, and when he was done, she asked again, taking all the information in stride. "So, this happened to your father too?"

William nodded, trying to be truthful to her. "Yes."

William gave her time to process everything, and once she did, she asked softly, wanting to see if she was right in her thinking, which kind of surprised him with her question, but then again she was very smart so maybe not so surprised that she saw the whole picture. "And did your father push your mother away when he was going through it too?"

He frowned as he spoke softly. "Bella..."

But she cuts him off with tears. "Why William, why would you push me away when you were hurting?"

He cleared his throat and whispered. "I thought..(He shook his head)...no, I felt that if I became deaf that..." He started to place his hand on top of hers, but then he stopped his speech with his eyes wide, remembering something, and shook his head again as he stood up from the step he was sitting on and stepped on the grass and continued. "You're seeing Jason, it shouldn't matter why now. I mean I haven't been friends with the guy for years, but that doesn't mean I'm going to..."

Bella cuts him off as she stood up too and stepped down so she was in front of him. "Jason and I broke up." She sighed before continuing. "I mean if you really want to call it a 'break up', we weren't exactly dating. He took me to a couple of movies, but I said I wanted to be just friends, and he respected that."

He looked at her with wide-eyes. "Really?"

Bella nodded with a smile. "Really, and after he found out about what was going on with you, he understood why you said yes to him asking me out in the first place. You thought he was better than you."

William looked down at the grass while shaking his head. "Bella, he is a great guy, he could give you..."

She cuts him off as she took a step towards him and whispered. "So are you." When he looked into her eyes again, she continued with tears in them. "You know why I came back here?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You said you wanted to experience High School like other high-schoolers, you wanted to be near your friends, the ones you felt closest to."

"And while what I said was the truth, you're the main person I wanted to experience high school with, you're the one I wanted to be closer to." When he looked at her a little shocked, she continued with a nod. "Since I've been away from you, I felt like I've lost something, and trying to fill the void with various activities through the years wasn't working, so when I finally had a chance to convince my uncle to let me come back here, I had to at least see if that void would fill up, and the second I heard your voice, I knew it was you, you're the one that I felt like I lost." When William started chuckling, Bella got a little hurt and mad. "I'm trying to pour my heart out to you, and you're laughing at me?"

William shook his head before taking her hand and replied softly. "No, I'm laughing because I've felt the exact same thing." Both hearts were racing as he lifted his hand up and cupped her cheek, resisted on closing her eyes at his touch before he continued "I've missed you so much, and nothing I ever did seem to get you out of my mind, and the second I saw your face, you filled up that void in my life."

They started to smile then chuckle before Bella shook her head and said. "This is crazy, right?"

With his blue eyes shinning, he shook his head before sighing. "All I know is how feel about you, and if it's crazy to feel this way, then bring it on, I'm ready for it."

She nodded with her brown eyes shinning. "Me too." They stood there for several minutes just looking at one another with their eyes beaming and smiles on their faces, then something flashed in his eyes, and as he looked down, she shook her head and lifted his chin up before speaking with a determination in her tone. "It took me ten years to get back to you, do you think I can just turn my back on you now? No matter what happens post-surgery, I'm not going anywhere, we are in this together now." Then she finished with. "You trust me?"

Remembering those words from the first day she came back into his life, he started to smile again with a nod. "Yeah, I do."

She smiled as they placed their foreheads together and closed their eyes. "Good."

As they stood there with their foreheads together, Max started barking and wagging his tail, making the couple chuckle before Bella spoke again as they pulled apart from one another. "Well, it looks like someone is on board with us."

They knelt down to pet the excited dog while William smiled at her. "That makes two of us then."

She smiled brighter, haven't had this much happiness in a very long time. "How about three?"

"Works for me."

While they were continuing to give Max attention, Sara and Grissom, who had watched their interaction for several minutes from inside of the house, sighed before Sara smirked. "Well, if you haven't given him that talk before, you should definitely now."

He couldn't help but chuckle a little before he wrapped his arm around her waist with another sigh. "I think he has other things on his mind at the moment."

She sighed as she placed her hand on top of his. "Yeah, you're probably right."

He kissed her temple and whispered, trying to stay as positive as he could be. "He's going to pull through this."

She nodded as she turned around so she could see her husband and cupped his cheek. "I know, he's his father's son."

He smile warmly before. "Well, I happen to know his mother is no slouch, either."

She just smiled in return before wrapping one another in a hug, and after a moment, she spoke as they pulled back. "Let's give them a little more time to themselves."

"Ok, what do you want to do now?"

With love and trust in her eyes, she asked softly. "Can you just hold me? I know it's our anniversary, but..."

Grissom cuts her off with love and trust in his eyes. "Honey, you never have to ask that, I'm always open to just holding you. Besides, we can do our celebrating when all of this is over."

She nodded with one more smile. "Thank you."

He just kissed her on the forehead and took her hand before walking them upstairs so they could just hold one another, needing that comfort after the day they had.

* * *

One Week later

November 30, 2026

While the Grissom girl's ears were perfect, the doctor only confirmed what they already knew about William, so they set up for the surgery as soon as they could, which was the following Monday, and once the day arrived, they headed for the hospital, which even though it was a weekday they kept the girls, Bella, Rick and Elizabeth, who both had permission from their parents, out of school, so they could be there for William when he woke up.

Not long after the doctor took William into surgery, Elizabeth got up from her seat in the waiting room and headed towards the vending machine, and Rick watched her walk away until she was out of sight, making him sigh and causing Isabella to chuckle, so Rick looked over at William's sister, who was reading a book, and asked with a raised eyed. "Yes, can I help you?"

She lifted her head up and smile at her brother's best friend. "Why don't you ask her out already."

At first he looked at her wide-eyed. "How did you..." But then he shook his head with a chuckle, realizing who he was talking to. "You are certainly your brother's sister, aren't you?"

Taking that as the biggest compliment anyone could say to her, she smiled. "Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment."

He nodded with a smile. "Just as you should, because I meant that as one." She nodded with the smile still on her face, before he sighed again. "So, you really think I should too?"

Isabella nodded. "You'll always wonder 'what if' if you don't. Yeah, it will be a risk to put yourself out there, not knowing the outcome, but if you play it safe your whole life look what you could be missing out on." She nodded her head towards her parents, who, while looked worried about their son, they could see the true love between them as they held hands and talked quietly.

He watched them for several seconds, as they reminded him of his parents before he looked at Isabella again and smiled. "Well, I should learn by now to never go against you Grissoms, you're always right." She smirked before he took a breath and stood up. "Ok, here I go, wish me luck."

Before he started walking, not only did Isabella say it, but so did Bella, Katie, and Sara and Grissom, which when he looked at the parents, they were smirking at him.

A second later he chuckled as he shook his head while walking in the direction of the vending machines, he should have known they knew how he felt, which meant probably his parents did as well, you could barely get anything past a CSI, particularly the veteran ones, and no one could be more veteran when you're talking about the years those four can add up on being a CSI.

When he finally caught up with her, she was just getting the bag of chips out, and he spoke after taking another breath. "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth turned around after standing up straight and smiled at Rick. "Hey, do you want anything?"

He shook his head and stopped in front of her. "No, thank you, um, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure."

They stepped off to the side so they wouldn't be standing in front of the machine, then he took a breath and started speaking while placing his hand on the back of his neck. "We've been friends for a long time."

Elizabeth nodded with a smile. "Yes we have, about 12 years."

He nodded in return. "And outside of William, I see you as my best friend."

"Me too."

"That's why what about I'm about to say is so difficult, because if something were to happen, I..."

Elizabeth cuts him off with a smile as she stepped towards him. "Oh for goodness-sakes." Then before he could respond, she cupped his cheek and kissed him on the lips.

His eyes got wide for a second before he closed them and kissed her back, even cupping her cheek with one hand and placing the other on her waist, and while it wasn't the most passionate kiss either one thought they would share for their first one together, they felt it down to their toes.

When they pulled back slowly, they opened their eyes and looked at one another before they started to smile, then he cleared his throat and asked. "What was that?"

She chuckled as she ran her thumb up and down his cheek. "If you didn't know what that was, then we are in trouble."

He chuckled before shaking his head and replying with a more serious tone. "No, I know what that was, but you kissed me first, and from what I gathered from it, you've been wanting to do that for awhile?"

She nodded a little shyly. "For a few years now."

His eyes got wide again before he smiled. "Really?"

She smiled in return. "Really."

He then frowned a little. "Then what was with that Tony thing? Where you trying to test me?"

She sighed. "I was testing us both, I needed to know if what I felt for you was real, at least real/strong enough for me to take a risk on this." She now had tears in her eyes. "Because if I'm risking one of the best friendships I ever had, I had to be sure it would be worth it."

He ran his thumb up and down her cheek to wipe his tears away as he whispered. "And the verdict?"

There was still tears in her eyes but she was smiling bright as she replied. "It 100% is." She then sniffled before finishing. "But that doesn't make it any less scary."

He took a breath a nodded. "I know, I feel the same because if I ever lost you, I don't know what I would do. But not doing anything only made me more miserable." After she nodded in return, he continued after one more sigh. "I guess the question is now, do we try to make this work while not letting that fear get in the way of how great we can be? Or step away now and always wonder 'what if?'"

No hesitation on her part since she already made that decision when she kissed him, she smiled again. "I saw we try to make this work, because I can't walk away now."

He smiled in return. "I can't either."

They chuckled before wrapping their arms around one another in a hug, happy they were on the same page.

When they pulled back, they looked at one another for several more seconds, then she cleared her throat and placed her blond hair behind her ear and asked. "So, should we go back into that waiting room holding hands, or act like nothing just happened?"

Rick chuckled before replying with a smirk. "Even if we don't go in there hand in hand, I think they'll know something happened, I don't think I'll be able to keep this smile off my face even if I tried."

She chuckled with a nod, feeling the same way, as she slipped her hand into his. "Well, we might as well go all in then."

After he nodded with a smile they started walking, then about halfway down the hall, Elizabeth stopped her feet, making him look at her with concern. "Elisabeth? You already changed your mind?"

She shook her heard with a slight smile before asking with worry. "Is it ok to be this happy right now, considering the reason we are..."

He cuts her before cupping her cheek again. "For one, William is going to pull out of this like a champ, and two, I have no doubt he'll be happy for us, he'll probably say and sign 'Finally!'

She chuckled before she asked. "So, he knew how you felt?" He gave her a look that said 'How many years have you known the guy?', which was actually longer than she knew Rick, since her and William knew each other since they were babies, and she nodded with a another chuckle. "Of course he did, this is William we are talking about."

After he nodded with one more chuckle, she smiled one more time before they started walking back into the waiting room, where the Grissom family and Bella were smiling at them, happy they finally told one another how they felt after years of hiding and or denying it.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	12. Replacing her?

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12: Replacing her?

Hours later, once the surgery was completed, the doctor announced that, while there were no complications during surgery, they won't know how successful it was for weeks, but everybody was very optimistic, especially his parents.

By the time he was officially discharged, which during his time in the room, Kelly, who is now the chief resident, visited the family for a bit, it was getting closer to dinner so they agreed on a pizza since no one felt like cooking anything, and after Grissom gave Rick the money, him, Elizabeth and Bella went to get the pizza while the Grissom family headed home.

When the Grissoms made it home and inside the house, Max, who had been walked by Andrew when he got out of school earlier that day, not only because his mother wanted him to do it but because he wanted to help his best friend Isabella out, was very excited to have William back home.  
So excited even, that when William sat down in the recliner and had reclined the chair, Max, who was certainly not a lap dog, jumped up in his lap, making Sara almost freak out while William chuckled before signing to his mother that he was ok, then gave his dog some attention while Max licked him with his tail wagging as the family watched them with warmness filling their hearts and smiles on their faces.

While Max had always been protective of every member of the family, his connection with William, and vice versa, always amazed them. Sara and Grissom admittedly thought that once William became a certain age, Max would become more their dog than his, which they were prepared for that since they loved him too. But as it turned out, it wouldn't end up being the case, because unless it couldn't be helped, because of scheduling issues, he was there for every vet appointment, even taking him himself once he started driving, and more often times than not, he was the one that would feed him, walk him, play with him and give him the most attention, so in other words, Max became his dog even more as he got older.

Now they were worried on what will happen to their son when he loses his/their beloved dog, because they knew the reality, and the reality of it was that Max was getting older, so it was only a matter of time when they'll have to say goodbye. But instead of fixating on that thought, they just took it day by day and enjoyed every minute, making as many memories as they could with him, including this one.

* * *

After they ate, and William did mange a slice even though he didn't have much of an appetite, which was expected, Rick and Elizabeth thought it would be best to get to their homes since one, they hadn't seen their parents all day, and two it was a school night, so after they said goodnight to everybody in the Grissom house, they headed for the door, but was stopped when William got their attention, so they looked back before William started smiling wide as he spoke and signed. 'Congratulations, you finally told one another how you felt!"

Everybody chuckled before Rick nodded with a smile before he signed, knowing a few. 'Thank you, I couldn't be happier.'

William could see the joy in his best friends eyes, which he's noticed all evening, and nodded with a smile while Elizabeth signed the same thing. Then after another round of goodbyes/goodnights, the two teenagers left the house, and some time after that, the Grissom girls went upstairs to get ready for bed for school tomorrow, while William was excused for at least a week while he recuperated.

A few hours later Sara and Grissom, once they made sure William, who was still in the recliner, was ok, they headed upstairs, and after they had checked on their daughters, did their bedtime routine and changed in their sweatpants and t-shirts, they got into bed, grabbed the books they have been reading from their nightstands before cuddling next to one another as they read.

About an hour and half later, Sara sighed as she closed her book and moved away from her husband. "I'm going to get some water, you want anything?"

After he declined, and while she headed for the door, he smirked. "So, that's what you are calling it?"

She turned around to look at him with pursed lips and an eyebrow raised. "Calling what?"

He smirked again with his eyes sparkling. "You say you are going to get some 'water' but I think it's just an excuse to check on our son."

"Really?"

He nodded with another smirk. "Yep, and whatever you say won't convince me otherwise."

She opened her mouth to say something as he was giving her a challenging look, then she finally sighed and whispered 'whatever' before turning and walking out of the room, hearing her husband chuckling behind her, making her shake her head with a small smile, of course he would know exactly what she was doing, he was still the genius she married.  
But at the moment she didn't care if he teased her about it, she wanted to check on her 'baby' to see if he needed her.

However, she lost her smile and the warm fuzzy feeling after she stopped about half-way down the stairs to see that while William was asleep in the chair, Bella was covering him up with a blanket they usually keep on the couch, then she had cupped his cheek and ran her thumb up and down it before kissing him on the forehead, and after a warm smile towards him, she headed back to the couch, laid down and covered up, indicating she was staying there for the night to watch over him.

The young woman had been so gentle, caring, loving even, and while watching during those tender moments, Sara had a feeling, a gut punching feeling that is, a feeling she wasn't even prepared to have this early in her son's life, which was that her 'baby' didn't need her anymore, there was someone else who replaced her.

As quietly as she could, she headed back up the stairs and back to the master bedroom, which as she walked into the room, Grissom was about to smirk, but her demeanor had stopped everything he was about to say before he said something else while looking at her in concern. "Honey? What's wrong?"

She closed the door and spoke softly. "I knew this day would eventually come, but I didn't think it would come so soon."

Grissom placed his book and glasses on his nightstand as he got up from the bed and walked up to her, still with concern in his eyes. "Honey, what are you talking about?"

She looked into his eyes as she continued. "This must have been how your mother felt, that's why she was a little standoffish when we first met. I thought I understood how she felt, but I honestly really didn't, not until tonight."

Now he not only looked concerned, but confused on why she brought his mother up, so he shook his head. "Honey, I'm sorry, I'm not really following..."

She cuts him off. "I'm being replaced." Before he could reply, she walked towards the end of the bed and sat down, while continuing as she looked into her husband's eyes with sadness. "You should have seen her with him, she was so caring and tender. She was doing a job that is still suppose to be..."

She trials off, and he asked softly. "Yours?"

She nodded as she looked down at her hands, now feeling ashamed for even thinking that, so he walked up to her and sat down next to her before taking one of her hands and replying softly. "You'll never be replaced." When she turned her head to look at him, she was about to speak, but he continued with a smile. "Yeah, he's getting older, both of our dynamics with him are changing, and he may not need you in the same way he use to, but you'll never be replaced.  
He loves and respects you so much, your opinion and thoughts still matter to him." He cupped her cheek and finished while running his thumb up and down her cheek. "You two have this special bond that will never be broken, no matter how old he gets. Besides, you are his mother after all, and what's more powerful than that connection?

As he continued to wipe her tears away, she does a little smirk. "Remind me to use this speech when it comes to our daughters."

In a teasing reply, his eyes was sparkling. "What do you mean? They'll be with us forever."

Sara chuckled while shaking her head. "Dream on, bugman." He nodded with a sigh, knowing she was right, before she continued. "One day there will be someone special out there who will see what amazing women they are." She sighed. "Just like with our son. She's really special to him, and vice versa."

"Yeah, and even though they are young, I don't think there is any one out there who could challenge him like she can."

She smirked. "At least outside of this family."

He chuckled. "Right you are." After a moment, he asked with comfort. "You ok?"

She nodded with another sigh. "I will be, I just felt like I got thrown through an unexpected loop there." She then smile. "Thank you for listening."

"Anytime, and no matter what it is."

They kissed softly before wrapping their arms around one another for a hug, and as they pulled back, he spoke after clearing his throat. "And as for my mother, I think despite being a little standoffish with you, there was a little relief there too."

Sara raised an eyebrow. "Relief?"

He nodded before he smirked. "Yeah, you know after all those years I never came 'home' with a woman, she was relieved that I finally brought home a woman that was willing to take me off her hands." Then he finished softly. "Better yet, a woman that I was willing to let myself be taken off her hands."

She chuckled at first then cupped his cheek with a seriousness in her tone. "And I'm glad I'm that woman."

He nodded with tears in his eyes, not only from her response but thinking about his mother, even though it's been 12 years since he lost her, he still missed her very much. "Me too, and you know she was too, she loved you so much, Sara."

Sara then had tears in her eyes, thinking of his mother. "I know, I loved her too, and I became the exception to the rule."

Grissom raised an eyebrow. "Which is?"

She smiled bright with pride. "I became good enough for her son."

He cleared his throat and finished. "And, I'm almost good enough for you."

Despite how many years they've been together and the countless times she says she forgave him, a part of him will always regret pushing her away like he did, so there was still a little feeling there that he wasn't good enough for her, and that he may never full get there.

Sara then frowned and shook her head. "Griss, don't think like that, you..."

He then cuts her off with a kiss, her words dying against his lips, and more often times than not, it turned into multiple kisses, even turning passionate for a few moments, then he slowed them down, moved to her cheek and whispered in her ear. "Sara?"

With her eyes closed, she whispered. "Yeah?"

"Will you read to me?"

She opened her eyes instantly as they pulled back, and she asked with a confused look on her face. "I got admit, I didn't see that request coming." He started to speak, but she did with a smile. "And I get what you're trying to do, but you don't have to."

Grissom shook his head. "No, I truly mean it, will you?"

Now seeing the emotion in his eyes, she looked at him in concern as she cupped his cheek again. "What's wrong?"

He took a breath before finishing. "While our son was going through surgery today, it got me thinking about when I went through the same thing, and the one thing, outside of wondering if I would ever work as a CSI again, I thought about while going through my own hearing issues, was that I would never get to hear your voice again, so can you?"

She nodded with a smile with tears in her eyes. "I would be happy to."

He smiled as they moved closer to one another and kissed softly on the lips again before she moved to his cheek, then ear and kissed it softly before whispering. "I love you."

With his eyes closed, he whispered. "And I love you."

They sat there for a few minutes before getting back into bed, and after handing her his book, they settled in with his head laying on her shoulder. Then she kissed his forehead and started reading while he closed his eyes, savoring each word she said, never taking her voice for granted.

* * *

Next Morning

After they had their breakfast, and while the girls were upstairs getting ready for school, which Rick was going to take them today, William looked between his mom and dad, which neither one was dressed in their work clothes, got their attentions before signing. 'Why aren't either of you dressed for work?' When all they gave him was shy look, he shook his head before singing again. 'Guys I don't need a babysitter, you two can go to work, I'll be fine.'

Both Sara and Grissom looked at one another, having one of their famous 'eye' talks before looking at their son again and Sara signed. 'We'll compromise, how about one of us goes to work and the other stays?'

Not in the mood to argue about it, he nodded with a sigh. 'Ok, fine. I'll be in the living room.'

After they nodded, he gets up and leaves the room, Max following close behind, then when they were alone, Grissom smiled. "You can stay, spend time with your son."

Sara gives her husband a appreciative look. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They went back to their morning coffee, and a few moments later, Bella came into the room and cleared her throat. "Excuse me, Mrs. & Dr. Grissom, can I speak to you two for a moment?"

Grissom spoke with a smile as he stood up from his chair. "First off all, you know you're more than welcome to call us by our first names, you don't have to be so formal." She nodded shyly before Grissom spoke again after clearing his throat, knowing his wife needed to speak to her too, which he kind of suspected both of their talks were about the same thing, William. "And secondly, why don't you talk to Sara, I have to get ready for work."

After Bella nodded again, Grissom turned to his wife while she lifted her head up so they could share a soft kiss, and after kissing her on the forehead, he walked out of the kitchen.

When both women were alone, they looked at one another and Sara cleared her throat before speaking. "Is something wrong?"

Bella took a breath before walking over to the table, and after sitting down across from her, she asked softly. "I don't know, you tell me."

Despite how her conversation ended up with her husband last night regarding Bella and her son, she tried to hide how she felt, but there was still a little tense moments, and Bella must have felt them, so Sara sighed and started to speak. "Bella, I..."

But then Bella spoke again, feeling very nervous right now. "I'm sorry, but can I speak first?" After Sara nodded, Bella continued, trying not to sound shaky. "I know you know that my relationship with your son is more than friendship now, and that this situation isn't 'normal', with me living her too, but I promise you that whatever ground rules that you have for us, they will be met to the letter. I don't want to do anything that will jeopardize the trust that you have in us, that you have in me." Sara smiled, and was about to speak, but Bella continued, with a little more confidence this time. "And I get it, with what happened in my life, you may not see me as the perfect one for your son, but I..."

Sara cuts her off. "Is that what you think that I think?"

Bella shrugged and asked with a small smile. "Isn't that what all mother's think when it comes to the girls their sons are dating?"

Sara does a little chuckle before replying. "I suppose to." Then she cleared her throat before speaking softly. "But that's not how I think about you." Bella looked a little surprised as Sara continued. "One of the many things that you want for your child, if not the most important thing, is for them to be happy, truly happy. And you know when the first time I saw that in my son?" Bella shook her head as Sara answered while smiling at the young woman in front of her. "The same evening he asked for his sister's name to be 'Isabella', the first evening we've ever heard your name." Bella smiled shyly as Sara finished. "And ever since then, when you or your name was ever brought up, deep down I always knew, despite him being so young and him claiming all girls had 'cooties', he wasn't looking at another girl again, he was already done."

Bella chuckled a little before she sighed and replied softly. "Then I left."

Sara nodded. "And the light in his eyes wasn't the same, despite him trying, until..."

Bella finished. "I came back." Sara nodded at the non-question before Bella asked. "Is that why you..."

Sara cuts her off again, reassuring the young woman. "You have to know that saying yes for you to be here wasn't only for the benefit of my son. Grissom and I were genuinely happy that you wanted to come back here because we wanted to see you." She then got emotional. "We wanted to see if this amazing, bright, little girl turned into exactly what we thought she would turn into, or more like turning into."

With a challenging look, Bella asked with confidence, proud of who she was becoming. "And?"

Sara chuckled with a nod, liking this girl even more. "Exactly how we had hoped, and then some. My son was right about you all along." Sara then finished. "And I honestly couldn't pick a better girl for my son."

Bella smiled with a nod. "Thank you for saying that." After Sara nodded, Bella asked. "If you really feel that then, then why do I get a sense something else is going on here?"

Sara paused for a second before replying. "Even knowing the inevitable is about to happen, doesn't make..."

She was cut off when they heard Katie from the living room. "Rick's outside, we have to go!"

Bella gave her a smile as she stood up. "I guess that's my cue to leave."

"I'll see you later."

Bella nodded in return before walking towards the kitchen door, but then she stopped and turned back around and spoke with emotion. "I would never or could ever replace you in your son's heart." Sara looked a little shocked that she knew what she was thinking as the young woman continued. "And I didn't come here to come between you two, I just wanted to be a part of his life again, I don't have to be in all of it. I'll back off a little if you want me to."

Sara's response was immediate, knowing what that would do to her son, as she stood up. "No, I want you treat my son the way he deserves, don't hide how you feel."

Bella smiled with a nod with a few more tears. "You're an amazing mother, and I knew that the first time I met him when all he talked about was you being his superhero. And I happen to agree with him, because you've been mine for a long time as well."

Then with that, Bella walked out of the room, both wiping tears off their cheeks, knowing this talk changed everything, in a very good way.

* * *

AN: More to come, thanks for reading and please review.


	13. Birthday & Christmas surprises

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13: Birthday & Christmas surprises

December 11, 2026

Ever since that talk between Sara and Bella, things have been going very well in the household, or as well as it could with six people and a dog under one roof, and all though William's hearing was improving as the days go by, he still wasn't out of the woods of something not going right, so they were still a little cautious, but they all were beginning to talk a little more around him instead of signing.

Now today was a very special day, it was Bella's 16th birthday and her uncle and aunt arrived at the Grissom house a few hours ago, and while they were having a discussion with Sara and Grissom in the kitchen, Bella was sitting on the step of the back deck, tossing the ball for Max, making William smile as he walked out on the deck. "You know sometimes I think he likes you more than me."

She chuckled. "And do you have hard evidence to prove that statement, Mr. Grissom?"

He chuckled then cringed a little as he sat down so he was behind her and whispered in her ear with a smile. "Please, don't ever call me that again."

She chuckled again as she moved so she was sitting sideways and her back was against his leg before looking at him with her eyes sparkling. "What, sounds too much like your father?" After he nodded, she smirked. "Well, he's referred to as a doctor, so..."

She trials off and he chuckles before giving her a mock glare. "Yeah, well, he might not be the only doctor in this family."

They never really talked about college plans yet, so she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Really? So, your father's footsteps?"

"Yeah, I believe so." He took a breath before finishing. "Well, at least the teacher part, I can't become a..."

He trials off and looks down while Bella placed her hand on his hand. "Hey, it's ok, from what I know, CSI is not an easy career choice. I mean the things you have to see and deal with on a daily basis is rough, and it doesn't make you weak choosing a different path than your parents did, well before your father became a full time teacher that is."

William nodded with a smile. "Yeah, that's what my parents said."

He knew fairly early on that being a CSI wasn't going to be his life, and when he told his parents that, he thought he saw their faces look relieved that he choose a different career path than they did, not that they didn't think he could do it if he wanted to, they just, like Sara mentioned before, didn't want him to deal with death on a daily basis.

She just nodded as she removed her hand from his, then after a few moments, it looked like she zoned out a little, so he asked with concern. "Bella, you ok?"

She nodded again. "Yeah, sorry, this time of the year is really hard for me."

He took her hand and held it as he spoke softly. "I know, I'm so sorry."

She gave him a reassuring smile. "It wasn't your fault."

After one more nod, he replied. "If you ever need to talk about anything, and I mean anything, no topic is off limits, I'm here for you."

"I know that, and thank you."

He moved her hand up and kissed it before whispering. "You're welcome."

As he lowed his hand, but they kept them together, he spoke after clearing his throat. "There was a reason I did come out here for."

"Really?"

He smiled as he used his free hand and placed it in his light jacket pocket and pulled it out, revealing a necklace sized box as he spoke. "I know it's no car, but I thought you might still like it, so happy birthday, Bella."

Not only did her uncle and aunt show up at the Grissom house, but her uncle drove Bella's new vehicle over here.

She chuckled as she removed her hand from his so she could grab the box. "I think I'll love it, even if you didn't have to."

He chuckled while shaking his head. "Oh come on, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't get my girlfriend a gift, not only on her sixteenth birthday, but our first birthday as being a couple."

She smirked. "Well, I do remember getting a teddy bear once."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "We weren't boyfriend and girlfriend then."

"Maybe not officially." She then shrugged with a shy smile. "But those feelings were still there, at least they were for me."

He nodded and held up his hands in surrender. "Ok, you win." Then he moved close in a whisper. "And you're right, they were there for me too."

She then smirked again. "Can I get both of those in writing? So I can mark this day down in history that William lost and was wrong about something."

He chuckled again while rolling his eyes, it wasn't like he was right all the time, they make it seem he gets 100% on every paper and test, and while it is close, that's not the case. "Will you open your gift already."

She nodded before her attention went to the box, and after opening the lid and pulling the bracelet out, she looked at in awe as she softly said. "It's beautiful, thank you William."

While he took the charm bracelet, which already had a book, star, and dolphin on it, out of her hands, he clipped it to her wrist before looking at her and whispering. "You're welcome."

As they looked deeply into each other's eyes, their hearts raced, then she cupped his cheek and brought him closer to her until their lips touched, and after that they went on instinct, then after they pulled back they placed their foreheads together and breathed out together. "Wow."

They chuckled and once they pulled back, she nodded with a smile. "Wow is right, not bad for our first kiss together."

With that 'Grissom' smile, he shook his head with a smirk. "Not bad at all, but I always heard that practice makes perfect."

She chuckled again and rolled her eyes before they shared another kiss, and after pulling back from that one, he kissed her forehead and pulled back before wrapping his arms around Bella's shoulders as they sighed in content.

What they weren't aware of however was that Sara and Grissom were walking by the back door and saw the whole thing, so Sara cleared her throat and asked. "Uh Griss, did we just witness our son's first kiss?"

Grissom spoke as he headed towards the couch. "Well, at least his first kiss with her."

Sara started to nod before she looked at him with wide-eyes as she headed for the couch too. "Hold on, what do you mean 'his first kiss with her' There were others and you knew about it?"

Grissom shook his head with a chuckle. "No honey, I don't know, you think he would tell me if he has?"

She paused before she nodded. "You're probably right."

Like this father, he could be private when he wanted to be, so they wouldn't be surprised if he was keeping some secrets to himself.

Then she sighed and crossed her arms over her chest and whispered, or more like mumbled. "And I'm just going to pretend that my little boy would not be out there kissing some random girls."

Grissom couldn't help but smile before leaning over and asked. "You remember our first kiss together?"

She started to smile, which was his goal in asking the question. "Like it was yesterday, in fact it was the 20th of this month."

Then she turned her head to look at him as he replied. "The day of our last first kiss."

She raised an eyebrow. "And after 22 years?"

Grissom took her hand and kissed it before whispering. "It still feels like our first kiss every time."

She started to shyly smile when Bella's uncle and aunt came into the room from the kitchen while the back door opened and William, Bella and Max joined them in the room, then not before long the girls came downstairs to join the group, but Sara and Grissom were still looking at one another as they thought about the day that changed their relationship forever. They knew once they kissed, there was no going back, and honestly there was no going back before that kiss even happened because their path was already set when he asked her if they could 'start over', and they  
haven't looked back since, unless they were imagining it of course.

* * *

Christmas, 2026

With the group/team getting married and having a few kids each, while the older 'kids', like Lindsey and Courtney having kids of their own, admittedly it was getting harder to fit everybody under one household roof, so when the holidays come, and everybody's schedule lined up, they usually go somewhere that had a big area so they could be together.

Of course that's not to say the Boldens, Browns and Grissoms don't have their own get-togethers from time to time when they're not working, after all they do live next to one another. However, their group gathering was going to be a little thin this Christmas with the Browns going to Miami so the Caines can visit with their grandchildren, and the others having other plans, so later they were going to spend it with the Boldens, which also included Courtney, Malcolm and the twins. But at the moment it was just the Grissoms, Bella, and her uncle and aunt, who had left them after celebrating Bella's birthday and went to New York for a few weeks before coming back here, gathered in the living room, laughing and talking, happy of the gifts they received.

After a few moments, there was a knock on the door, and knowing who it was, Grissom stood up with a smile as he headed for it, and after opening it, he shared a smile with Courtney, who smiled in return as she handed him the small pet carrier.

Grissom took and said. "Thank you, Courtney."

Courtney nodded with the smile still on her face. "You're welcome."

"So, how are the twins?"

She took a breath and started to get emotional. "As you know it started out as a bumpy ride, but so far so good." She then smiled brightly as she finished. "Best decision I ever made, becoming a mom."

Grissom chuckled with a nod. "You won't get an argument from me there, and I'm happy for you and Malcolm."

"Thank you. I'll let you get back to your Christmas holiday, I'll see you guys in a few hours."

"You got it, bye."

After one more nod, Courtney turned around and walked away while Grissom closed the door with his free hand, then turned around and asked. "William since this is your gift to the girls, you want to do the honors?"

William nodded with a smile while he walked towards his father as the girls were eyeing the pet carrier, but of course they knew what it was before William could get the pet out, because it started to 'meow', making Katie gasp. "Is that a kitten?"

A few more 'meows' was heard as William took the kitten, which was gray, black and a little white under its chin and paws, out of its carrier, making the girls not only get excited, but Max was not happy his 'master' was holding another animal, so he let him hear it with a few howls.

Everybody chuckled as he looked at his dog, who was now giving him a dirty look. "Oh Max, you know you're the only one for me, this little one is for the girls."

Katie asked as she stopped in front of her brother and asked softly. "Really?"

William knelt down as he handed her off to Katie. "Really, so I need you and Isabella to take very good care of her, can you do that?"

Katie nodded with a smile. "Yes, I promise, right, sissy."

Isabella nodded with a smile. "Of course. Thank you."

William nodded as he watched the girls take their new pet into the middle of the living room so the rest of them could get acquainted with her, except Max, he wasn't having any of it. He huffed as he headed right for William's temporary room and jumped on the bed, claiming his spot at the end of it, making William chuckle as he stood up, and after sharing a look and nod with his father, William headed towards his room to give his dog a talk.

About five minutes later, and to 'make it up' to Max, he put a leash on him and told everybody that he was going to give Max an extra long walk, which as he walked towards the door, Bella followed him and asked with a smile. "You want me to come?"

He smiled as he took her hand. "Of course, I want you to go everywhere I go." She chuckled, then he took a breath and continued. "But your uncle and aunt are only here for a few more hours, spend time with them. We can go on a walk later tonight if you want."

She nodded. "Ok."

He nodded in return before removing his hand from her, then he turned towards the door and walked out of the house, shutting the door behind him.

When he got halfway down the driveway, he heard Isabella's voice. "So, how did you do it?"

He stopped his feet and turned to look at his sister and ask with a raised eyebrow. "Do what?"

She stopped her feet when she was near him and continued. "You know how many years Katie and I have asked mom and dad if we could have another pet, and you know how many 'not yet' 'We'll think about it' 'Maybe when you get older' speeches we received when asking about getting another pet. So, how did you convince them to get one now, why is it suddenly ok?" Before he could speak, she looked down at Max, who was sitting down panting, waiting patiently for his 'make-up' walk, with tears in her eyes. "Is something wrong with him?"

William shook his head and lifted her chin up before replying while cupping her cheek. "No, nothing is wrong with him."

She could see the truth in his eyes, but understood why now. "But his age is against him."

William nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry, Isabella."

She sniffled. "It's ok, I understand." She cleared her throat before finishing. "So, you, mom and dad, thought you could soften the blow to us when the inevitable came."

Not going to lie to his sister, considering she would probably know he was lying if he did anyways, he nodded again. "That's what we are hoping for."

Which when William had brought up that discussion with his parents, they decided to ask Amy and Courtney, who were both vets, to keep an eye out on anyone who might be willing to give up a kitten, and when they found one, they thought Christmas would be the best day to give them that gift.

She nodded in understanding again before taking a breath and replying. "Thank you for being honest with me."

He smirked as he cupped his sister's cheek. "Like I could get anything past you anyways, sometimes I think you're too smart for your own good."

She smirked in return. "Hey, what can I say, I am part Grissom and Sidle after all."

William chuckled again with another nod. "That you are."

She smiled before kneeling down so she was eye level with Max before she held out her hand and said. "Shake."  
He lifted his paw up and placed it in Isabella's hand so he could 'shake', then she smiled with tears in her eyes. "Good boy. I know I don't say it much these days, but I do love you, and I couldn't ask for a better dog than you." After hugging him and giving him a few pets, she cleared her throat and stood up, then looked at her brother and gave him a nod before she turned to walk back towards the front door, but before she go too far, William asked. "You want to walk with us?"

She turned around and asked. "I thought this was always your special time with him?"

He nodded with a smile. "It is, but how about this time it can be a special time with you too." He then smirked. "When was the last time it was just the three of us? Let alone just the two of us?"

She thought about it before she headed back towards her brother as she said. "I guess it's been awhile." She then smirked. "Especially after you getting a girlfriend now."

He chuckled, and as they started walking, much to Max's happiness, he wrapped his arm around his sister and replied. "I'll always have time for you, just say the word and you got it."

Isabella just nodded with a smile as they continued walking, happy to be spending time with her brother and their dog.

* * *

Later that night

Once the Grissoms, including their pets, and Bella had their dinner with the Boldens, they came back home, and while the kids were setting up Chinese checkers so all six of them could play together, Sara and Grissom were in the kitchen making some hot chocolate, and once it was done, they poured the liquid in the coffee mugs and sat them on the tray before Grissom picked it up, then they walked towards the door to the kitchen, but stopped for a moment in the doorway to watch their family laughing and talking, letting the sight and sound warm their hearts. However, before they moved again, Katie, who had looked over at their parents, smiled and said. "Oh, mommy and daddy are under the mistletoe, that means you have to kiss."

Sara and Grissom smiled at one another and shared a kiss, but it was a quick peck, making the kids 'boo' while William spoke with a smirk. "Come on you guys, we know you can do better than that."

They looked at their kids and Grissom raised an eyebrow. "You sure you want us to go there? That we won't embarrass you?"

William replied with another smirk. "Well, we didn't exactly say that, but..."

Isabella cuts him off with a smile. "We'll let it slide this time, so go on."

Sara and Grissom looked at one another, and Sara nodded with a smile, Grissom smiled in return, looked at the kids and replied. "OK, but you asked for it."

Husband and wife looked at one another again and kissed, this time they did put a little more into it, making the kids cheer, while Max did a little barking.

When they pulled back moments later, which by then the kids had stopped watching, they smiled brightly at one another, then after whispering 'Merry Christmas' to one another, he kissed her forehead before they headed towards the middle of the room so they could start their game, happy to have moments like this.

* * *

AN: More to come, and another turn for William. Find out what happens next. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	14. Making a decision

AN:Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

Warning: Mention of death from a minor character. I'm sorry :( It was hard to make this decision, but for it to be realistic, it had to happen eventually.

* * *

Chapter 14: Making a decision

February 13, 2027

While Katie was over at Ryan's house so she could hang with her best friend, Emily, Isabella was next door at the Boldens with her best friend, Andrew, Sara was at work, Grissom was out on the deck grading papers, and Bella was sitting up in bed while reading a book when there was a knock on the door frame, so she turned her head and gave William a soft smile. "Hey, how are you doing?"

After Christmas and the New year, even all through January, things were going as smooth as everything could possible go, then February came, and it happened, while William's hearing was better than ever, what they wished would never happen, but knew it would soon, after 12 years, they said goodbye to their beloved and faithful dog, Max.

Of course the family took the loss hard, but there was no surprise that William took it the hardest, and as much as Bella wanted to comfort her boyfriend, Sara told her that, like his father, she shouldn't be surprised if he pulled away from her for a bit, needing that space to grieve on his own first, so she gave it to him, but also told him that when he was ready to talk or just hold one another in silence, she'll be waiting for him.

As he came in the room, still looking a little sad, she shook her head and replied to her own question. "I'm sorry, that was probably a dumb question, of course you're not doing..."

He cuts off her rambling with a slight smile as he stopped at the side of the bed. "It's ok to ask that." He then sighed as he finished. "And I guess I'm as good as could be expected."

She nodded before asking. "Holding time?"

With a hopeful look this time, he asked softly. "Please?"

She smiled as she placed her book off to the side and held out her arms. "Come here."

He smiled as he moved so he was laying in her arms with his ear against the place of where hear heart was, hearing it beating, making him think and feel it was one the best sounds he could ever hear, then he sighed in content and whispered. "Thank you, and I'm sorry I've kind of pushed you away these last few days."

She ran a hand up and down his back as she spoke softly. "It's ok, your mother gave me a heads up that you might do that, and that you'll seek me out when you're ready."

He smiled slightly. "Well, she always tells me I am my father's son."

She chuckled lightly before replying softly. "Yes, she did mention that to me too."

He just nodded before they laid there in silence, then he spoke after clearing his throat. "Have you decided what you wanted to do after graduation?"

Bella's uncle had asked her if she wanted to do one more round of traveling before she started her College education, knowing once she started it, it might be years, if ever, she'll get this opportunity again.

Bella nodded, knowing this was going to be hard for them, but, in her heart she felt it was the right choice. "I'm going to take my uncle up on his offer." When she felt him tense a little, she spoke as she ran her fingers through his hair. "But I promise you, I will be back here. I will be going to college with you. This separation will only be temporary. I mean, we'll be ok, right?"

Even though William was already offered to go to so many colleges, including Harvard, it was already a foregone conclusion that he would be going to UCLA, making both parents happy because he'll be close to home.

No hesitation with his response. "Of course we'll be ok." He sighed as he took her hand and slipped his fingers through hers. "I will miss you, though."

"I know, I'll miss you too." She then smirked/joked. "Of course you wouldn't have to miss me if you just came with me." There was a moment of silence, and Bella asked in concern. "William?"

He started to smile before he asked. "You're right, why don't I just go with you?"

Bella gasped as she looked down. "I was joking."

He moved his head off to the side so he could look up at her, and said with his eyes sparkling. "I'm not, why can't I go with you?"

She chuckled before replying. "Um, how about your parents, for one?"

Before he answered that, he frowned before asking. "You do want me to go with you right? And you're not just using my parents as an excuse?"

She cupped his cheek as she spoke from the heart. "William, I would love for you to come with me. It would be amazing if we got to share that experience together, and I could show you some of my favorite places." She then sighed before finishing. "But, I can only imagine what your parents would think about this, and I don't want to come in-between you and them if a rift was to happen, I can't allow that...I won't let that happen, they mean too much to you."

William shook his head and smiled. "I don't think that would ever happen, they love you as much as..."

He trailed off when he realized what he was about to say, and Bella looked at him wide-eyed as she asked softly with her heart racing. "Love me as much as...What were you about to say?"

With his heart racing, he said the words he had only said to his family. "Me. They love you as much as I do."

She smiled with tears in her eyes. "You love me?"

He nodded before he replied with emotion. "Yes, but I don't think that was much of a surprise."

She shook her head and ran her thumb up and down his cheek. "No it isn't, but to hear the words, only makes this more real."

Still with emotion, he whispered. "And this is to me, this is as real as it gets."

Now with emotion from her, she nodded. "For me as well." They moved their faces closer, then when they were only a breath away, she whispered. "I love you too, William."

After a sweet, gentle kiss, with a hint of passion in it, they pulled back slowly, then he spoke as they opened their eyes. "So, it's settled then, I'm going with you?"

Bella was going to open her mouth to say something, but then realized she probably wasn't going to convince him to change his mind, so she asked. "You sure this is what you want?"

William nodded. "Yes." He took a deep sigh before continuing. "After everything that's happened, I feel I need this break before I commit myself on continuing my education. Besides, we agreed that we will be back here when it's all said and done, right?"

She nodded with a smile. "I know how much going to UCLA means to you, means to your parents, so of course."

He smiled, liking this idea more each second. "Then, I see that everybody wins here."

Seeing the happiness and excitement in his eyes, made her happy and excited, but before she completely gave in, she asked. "And you're sure?"

"I am."

She sighed one more time before asking. "So, how are we going to convince your parents?"

William raised his eyebrow. "We?"

She smiled with a nod. "We are in this together, right?"

He chuckled, nodding again before replying in a serious tone. "Yeah, we are." Then he continued with a smile. "And I think once we get my dad on board, we'll be good."

"Really?"

He nodded again, his smile getting a little bigger. "Oh yeah, mom and can be putty in dad's hands, and when that happens it's hard for her to say no."

Bella chuckled before she whispered. "I can totally see that."

He then smirked. "Why, you see it in me?"

She shyly smiled and mumbled. "Maybe."

He smirked. "I'll have to keep that in mind." They chuckled before he moved towards her lips again. "I love you."

They slowly kiss, and after they pulled back, she replied. "I love you too."

After kissing her cheek next, he moved so he was sitting on the side of the bed and asked. "You want to go for a walk?"

She nodded with a smile before moving so she was sitting on the side of the bed next to him. "Happy to."

They stood up, slipping their fingers through one another before walking out of the bedroom.

* * *

Two days later

Once dinner had ended, and the Grissom girls had their dessert, they went into the living room, while William, Bella, Sara and Grissom were finishing up theirs, William then cleared his throat and said. "Mom, dad, can I...we talk to you?"

While so many thoughts were going through Sara and Grissom's head on what could their sixteen your old son and his girlfriend talk them about, Sara asked with a little caution in her tone. "About what, baby?"

When William and Bella shared a look, that only made Sara and Grissom more nervous, then he spoke again after a smile. "It's about after graduation, where I have decided to go."

Both Sara and Grissom mentally sighed in relief, thinking his confession was a little less serious than it was, then Sara nodded with a smile. "I thought we already knew where you were going. It's always been UCLA for you, for as long as we could remember in fact."

"It is, and that's where I am going to go."

Grissom sensing something, asked. "There is a 'but' in there, isn't there?"

William nodded. "I'm going to go there, eventually."

Sara raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'eventually'?"

"I mean, it's where I'll go after taking some time off from school."

Everybody could hear a pen drop before Sara started to speak. "William...

But he cuts her off as he looked at her. "Mom, while I know you would never force us or demand that we all have to go to college, I also know how important education is to you and how much you would like to see us go, and I will, I swear, just after I take a little time off." He then looked at his father and continued before Sara could speak. "And dad, didn't you say that when you traveled, it was the best times of your life?"

Grissom couldn't help but smile at that, his son was using his words against him, but he wasn't lying then and he wasn't going to lie now, so he took a breath and nodded. "It is true." When Sara looked at her husband, he gave her a shy look before continuing. "It was, honey. "Then he sighed before speaking again. "And honestly, if I had the opportunity when I was our son's age, I would have liked to travel then too. But I knew my mom would never be happy that I did. Not that I regret my choice, but I would also be lying if I didn't admit that if I had to do it over again, I might have chosen differently."

"I guess we know whose side your father's on." She then smirked at her son. "Which was exactly what you wanted, right?"

William smiled shyly, and before Sara could continue speaking, Bella spoke for the first time since the conversation was brought up. "Mrs Gris...I mean Sara, I also know how much schooling means to you, so I give you my word that I will get your son back here, he will go to college."

It was still going to take Bella a little time to call her Sara, especially with her dating her son.

There was a pause before Sara spoke after clearing her throat. "I need a little time."

The teenagers nodded before they stood up and left the room, and when it was just Sara and Grissom, Grissom cleared his throat and said softly. "I'm sorry hon..."

She cuts him off with a smile as she places her hand on top of his. "I don't blame you for telling them that because frankly I agree with it."

Grissom raised an eyebrow as he looked at her in shock, between the two of them, she was the one that was actually the hardest when it came to making sure the kids went to school, not that she needed to be too demanding since they were always good at going to school.

"Really?"

Sara chuckled with a nod, knowing where he was coming from. "Yes, really." She took a breath before continuing. "And I know this experience will be one of the best he'll ever have, not only for himself, but for them as a couple as well. It will be something they'll remember for the rest of their lives."

"But?"

She cleared her throat and looked down. "And I know it's a little selfish of me, but I'm afraid that once they are out there, exploring, despite their promises, they will not be coming back here, at least permanently."

Now he understood, so he squeezed her hand and replied. "So, it isn't so much you're worried whether he'll go to college or not, but if he'll end up going or living somewhere else?"

"When it comes to his education, I was, and am never worried that he would continue it for as long as possible." She smirked. "I mean, we are talking about the same boy who would try to fake us out by being well when he was sick, just so he could go to school." Grissom chuckled with a nod before she finished shyly."But, I always thought, or hoped was more like it, that he'll live here, close to us. Like I said, I know it's a little selfish of me."

When she couldn't look at his eyes because she felt so embarrassed, he gave her a warm smile and slipped his fingers through hers as he replied softly. "It's what I want as well, believe me, and despite the many opportunities they could find themselves having, I don't think you'll have to worry about him coming back home."

She couldn't help, but she started to sniffle as she looked at him. "How can you be so sure of that?"

He smiled as he cupped her cheek with a smile, knowing his son pretty well. "Because one, his family is here, and two, like you said UCLA has always been his dream school, which both of those things will pull him back here, and the one thing, or should I say, the one person who could potentially pull him away from those two things, just promised us she wouldn't, and I believe her." He then smirked a little. "Plus, he's part Sidle, and once something gets in his mind, there isn't much that that will change it."

Sara nodded with a small chuckle, before she took a breath and asked. "And you're really ok with this?"

He nodded with hesitation. "I'll miss him when he's gone of course, but he has his whole life to spend in a classroom, which is what he seems to be aiming for anyways, and traveling, how it's meant to truly be, won't be there as long, so I say let them experience this while they can."

She nodded. "I guess you do have a point." Then she asked, had heard the longing in his tone. "You miss traveling?"

He smiled and brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it before whispering. "While I've enjoyed this life with you here, yeah a part of me does miss it. I wasn't lying, those years were some of my favorite, pre-kids."

She smiled with another nod. "Mine too." She then cleared her throat and asked. "What do you say in a few years, when the girls are in college, we take a little trip? Maybe not like the one we did back then, but maybe go to some of our top places?"

With the smile on his face again, he nodded. "Ok, as long as one of them is Paris."

She moved closer to him and whispered. "You're on, bugman."

He whispered in return. "Have I told you how much I still love that nickname?"

"Oh, maybe once or twic..."

Their lips touched for a soft kiss, and after pulling back, she took a breath and replied. "I guess we better tell them what we decided."

After Grissom nodded, they got up from their seats and walked into the living room, where William and Bella was hanging out with the other two girls, then Sara cleared her throat. "William?"  
William turned around, along with Bella, before Sara continued. "I expect you to keep in touch as much as you can, a few calls added if you can." William started to smile brightly as Sara looked at Bella and continued softly. "And please look after my boy?"

Bella nodded with a smile. "You got it, Mrs. Griss...I mean Sara."

William stood up, excited as he asked. "So, I'm going?"

Sara nodded while Grissom replied. "Yes, son, you are welcome to go."

He cheered and ran up to his parents to give them a hug, before Katie asked in confusion. "What do you mean he's going?"

William looked at his youngest sister before giving her a smile. "I get to travel with Bella."

Katie narrowed her eyes and replied. "Wait, you're leaving us?" Before either one could speak, she looked at Bella and said the most hurtful thing she's ever said, to anybody. "You're taking my brother away from me?" Then she ran upstairs as she shouted. "I've already lost my dog! Now I'm losing my brother!"

Bella, along with everyone one else, stood there in shock before William walked up to his girlfriend. "She didn't mean that, she's just shocked."

Grissom cleared his throat before saying. "I'll go talk to her."

William then turned to his father and asked. "Can I?"

After Grissom nodded, William walked up to his other sister and cupped her cheek. "Isabella?"

She nodded with a smile. "It's ok, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, just know I won't be gone forever."

Deep down Isabella knew that, so she nodded again. "I know, I know you can't stay away."

He kissed her forehead before heading upstairs to comfort his youngest sister, while the rest of the family comforted Bella.

When he got to the last door on the right, which was across from their parents room, he knocked on the door and asked. "Can I come in?"

A small voice could be heard. "Sure."

William walked into his sister's room, seeing Katie laying on her side with her back towards him as she was petting hers and Isabella's cat, Princess, then he smirked a little as he grabbed the chair that was at her desk and moved it so he was next to the side of her bed. "You know for a Grissom kid, I'm surprised how wrong you were down there." When she didn't answer, he sat, clearing his throat before continuing. "For one, Bella is not 'taking' me away from you guys, I'm choosing to go with her. And two, you aren't losing your brother, you are stuck with me for the rest of your life and beyond. Besides, there are some things I want to see you do, that I don't want to miss out on."

There was a pause before the little girl asked. "Like what?"

He smiled. "Well, for one, graduation. Seeing my two favorite sisters in the same class, both up for Valedictorian no doubt, I wouldn't want to miss that day for anything."

Katie giggled, not able to stay mad at her brother for too long, before turning around so she was looking at him. "We are your only two sisters so we have to be you're favorites."

He nodded as he moved forward and placed his hand on hers. "And I love you both so much."

Katie started to have tears in her eyes as she asked. "Then why do you want to leave?"

He took a breath and replied. "In life, especially after going through a difficult time like I have been through, sometimes you just have to, or need to as the case can be at times, is step back and take a break before continuing the path you've already chosen to go down or to start a new one."

They all hadn't had it easy lately, but knowing William faced the brunt of it, she understood where he was coming from, so she nodded. "So, you need to take a break?"

William nodded before whispering with emotion. "But I promise you, I'll be back. I also have to help dad keep those pesky boys away from you when they start coming around."

Katie made a face and shook her head. "Boys, Yuck!"

He chuckled before cupping his sister's face, seeing so much of their father and mother in her. "Believe me, I was the same way, but that always won't be the case. And I have to make sure only the best gets to be with the most beautiful youngest sister I have."

Katie smiled shyly as she whispered. "William."

He chuckled, just like their father, before replying softly. "It's the truth. And above everything, I can't stay away from you guys for long, even if I want to, you, our sister and our parents mean everything to me."

Katie then sniffled. "Well, not everything."

He smiled, not surprised at all Katie was on top of that faster than a snap of the fingers. "Ok, you're right. But Bella didn't come here to take over my life or replace anybody who is already in it, she just wanted to see if she could be a part of it. She would never do anything that would hurt me, and she knows how much you guys mean to me. Deep down I know you know that."

Katie nodded with a sigh. "I do, and I'm sorry for what I said downstairs."

"Apology accepted, but you should tell her that too."

Once she nodded again, she moved her arms up so she could hug her brother, and after he picked her up and placed her on his lap, he hugged her back as she whispered. "I love you, William."

"And I love you, Katie bear."

After they pulled back, she got off his lap and they headed downstairs, where she ran towards Bella and gave her hug while apologizing, and when the girls pulled back, Bella smiled. "It's ok Katie, I understand where you are coming from, but know I would never keep him away from you guys." She then smirked in a teasing tone. "And hey, I may want to give him back sooner than you all want."

Everybody chuckled as William shook his head with a smile. "Ha, Ha, very funny."

Bella winked at her boyfriend. "I'm just joking, sweetie."

He teased back. "Yeah, I bet you are."

Still in a teasing mood, she fired back. "Oh, I know you love me."

Realizing what she had said out-loud, in front of everybody, she looked at him a little shocked, considering they only said those words a few days ago with just the two of them. She wasn't sure if he wanted everybody else to know, even though she suspected that they all would know by now anyways, it just wasn't official to them yet.

William knew he had two ways to play this, joke it off or just straight out admit it, and the look Bella was now giving him, let him know that either way was ok with her. But he didn't think too hard on it because he didn't want to hide it, not that it mattered anyways, considering they already knew, but for to be out in the open, he smiled as he walked up to her and cupped her cheek before nodding. "You're right, I love you, so much."

Then right in front of his family, they shared their first, known, public kiss, causing their sisters to cheer at first, before looking away while Grissom wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder as warmness filled their hearts, seeing their son so happy.

As the couple pulled back, Sara cleared her throat and asked. "Anybody want anything to drink?" Before they all answered, she headed for the kitchen.

William looked at his father, and he nodded with a smile, he nodded in return before walking into the kitchen, seeing his mother at the fridge with the door opened, but she wasn't reaching for anything, so he cleared his throat and asked. "Mom?"

She shut the fridge and looked at her son with a small smile. "Yeah, what did you want to drink again?"

He shook his head with a smile as he walked up to her. "I know you didn't come in here for drinks."

Sara took a breath and said. "Will..."

But he cuts her off as he took her hand. "I know you're torn between wanting to see me happy, but not quite ready to see me grown up."

No point in lying about it, Sara cupped his son's cheek and replied with a smile. "Always my smart little man." She then sighed and replied. "It's just going to take me a little time is all. Just know it's nothing against her or you two being together, it's just something mothers, well, really all parents, go through."

He nodded in understanding before replying with a smirk. "I guess you just didn't have as many years to get use to it as grandma did with dad."

Sara chuckled before replying. "Well, that's a good thing for my sake, or else I wouldn't be here, living this life." She then replied with more emotion. "And there is no where else I would rather be, no other life I want."

With tears in his eyes, he stepped up and gave his mother a hug while whispering. "I love you, mom."

Wrapping her arms around her son, she whispered. "And I love you, ba...William."

It was hard not saying the nickname she's used since he was a baby, and while he'll always be her 'baby' no matter how old he got, she knew it was time to start seeing him as the young man he's becoming.

Eventually he'll tell her she didn't have to stop using his nickname, but for right now, he smiled, happy she was trying to see him not as a little boy anymore.

After they pulled back, they headed back into the living room.

* * *

AN: More to come soon, thanks for reading and please review.


	15. Prom Night

AN:Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

Warning: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior (Who is the lucky couple? :))

* * *

Chapter 15: Prom Night

May, 2027

(Grissom Residence)

Andrea, Ryan, Carly, Catherine, Sara and Grissom were in the kitchen, Isabella and Andrew were hanging out in her room, Katie was with Emily and Ryan Jr. in hers, as Bella and Elizabeth was in her room getting ready for Junior and Senior Prom, while William was doing the same thing in his temporary room.

The girls were all ready, Bella in a Blue thin strapped dress that went down to her knees, while Elizabeth was in a red one, except that Bella was braiding Elizabeth's hair, and as she was doing that, Elizabeth smiled. "So, any plans for after Prom?"

"I don't know, William said he had something planned, but I'm not sure what it is."

Elizabeth giggled. "Ooo, could tonight be the night?"

Bell raised an eyebrow. "The night for what?"

The other teenager chuckled. "Oh, come on, you know 'THE' night?"

Bella than looked at her friend with wide-eyes. "Wait, you're not suggesting..."

Elizabeth cuts her of. "Of course I am."

Bella then made a face as she was tying the end of the braid. "But isn't after prom the most clichéd thing ever?"

Elizabeth stood up from the chair she had been sitting in before turning to look at Bella again. "Well yeah, that's why people do it."

Bella shook her head. "It shouldn't be the reason..." She stopped for a second before looking at Elizabeth in shock. "Wait, are you and Rick?"

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. "We haven't decided yet. I mean we've been together for six months, and we've known each other even longer. Plus, we love one another."

"Don't get me wrong, that is a good reason, but that shouldn't be the only reason either."

"Come on Bella, don't you ever think like a teenager, it's just..."

Bella cuts her off while shaking her head again. "It is a big deal, at lest for me, especially for my first time, and knowing what a lot of other teenagers planned for after prom don't really get me in the 'mood', so I'll pass tonight, thank you very much."

"Well, I guess that answered my question."

Bella paused before she nodded. "I guess it has."

As she walked towards the bed to get her shawl, Elizabeth spoke softly. "Aren't you afraid of losing William?"

Bella turned round and asked in concern from the tone of her voice. "Wait, are you afraid of losing Rick if you don't? Has he been pressuring..."

Elizabeth cuts her off with a small chuckle. "Are you kidding me, I'm the one that kissed him for the first time, remember?" Bella smiled a little with a nod before the other girl walked up to her with a sigh. "And a part of me feels that maybe I could."

Bella looked at her best friend and replied after taking a breath. "Then if that's the case, you need to talk him, because going there for that reason is probably the worst idea ever, for multiple reasons."

Elizabeth nodded with tears in her eyes. "I know, and I'm sorry about..."

Bella cuts her off as she cupped her friend's cheek. "It's ok. I just know what I want, and I don't care what people think of me, because it's not about them, it's about how I feel." Then she got tears in her eyes and replied. "And if I lose William because of that reason, then one, I didn't know him as well as I thought I did, and two, he never knew me. I'm not going to change who I am, no matter how much I love him. And neither should you, if you're not ready, then you're not ready, and if Rick can't understand that, then maybe you two weren't meant to be."

After they did a touch up on their make-up, Elizabeth nodded again with a sigh. "I know that too, it just sucks if he doesn't, because I really do love him. I loved him longer than I care to admit." Bella could see that in the other woman's eyes, and she nodded, then as she walked to get her purse from the desk, Elizabeth spoke again, knowing her other best friend pretty well. "And for the record, I really don't think William is like that, he respects his friends, so I can only imagine how he is with the woman he loves."

Bella smile slightly with a nod. "I don't think he's like that either, but it is prom night after all, and..."

Elizabeth cuts her off with a smirk as she grabbed her purse. "It messes up everybody's head and hormones."

"Exactly."

They chuckled as they headed out of the room, and down the hall.

When they reached the stairs, they looked down and saw William, and Rick, who had arrived a few minutes ago with his father, at the bottom of the stairs, wearing their suits and ties with wrist corsages in their hands for their girlfriends.

The couples smiled at one another as the girls came down the stairs, and when they came in view to the parents/aunts/uncles, everybody had comented how beautiful everyone looked.

After multiple pictures were taken, from different poses to adding siblings and parents in them, the teenagers were free to leave, while the parents hoped and prayed they make good decisions tonight, knowing there was only so many lectures and teaching moments they could give them before it was up to them to make the choices that could affect their lives.

About 15 minutes after the teenagers left, Carly, Andrea, Sara, and Catherine left the Grissom residence to have a girls night out, leaving the other kids with the guys.

* * *

A few hours later

When Sara, who was in a dark pant suit, came home and opened the door, she stepped inside the house, which the lights were on dim, and was about to shout that she was home, but stopped herself when she noticed a piece of paper on the stair post that had Grissom's handwriting. _'Please come outside.'_

Sara smiled as she sets her purse down on the last stair step, then after taking her jacket and shoes off, she headed towards the back door, which it was covered with the blinds, making her raise an eyebrow as she opened them, then she gasped when she saw Grissom standing in the middle of the deck in a suit and tie with a rose in his hand, so she opened the door and asked. "What is this?"

He smiled as he replied. "Look." He nodded towards the spot he wanted her to look, so she walked out on the deck, turned around and looked up to see a homemade banner that said. "Prom of 1987."

Sara had tears in her eyes as she turned to look at her husband, who now had a sign in his other hand that said. _'Will you go to prom with me?'_

As Sara walked up to her husband, she asked softly. "You heard, didn't you?"

While he nodded, their thoughts go back to three weeks ago.

_Flashback_

_Three weeks ago_

_Sara was braiding Katie's hair for bedtime when Sara asked. "So, what did you think about Bella's prom dress? Did you thank her for getting you a new dress?"_

_The little girl smiled with her blue eyes sparkling. "I did and hers was so pretty."_

_After she was done with her hair, Sara was tucking in her daughter as she asked. "Mommy?"_

_"Yes, sweetie?"_

_"Did you go to prom?"_

_"No, I didn't."_

_Katie frowned as she asked. "Why not?"_

_When it came to school dances or extra school activities that didn't involve the clubs that she didn't like, she's wasn't interested, so when the big dances came, like prom, it didn't really bother her that she didn't go, or get asked to go, and for years she was ok with it. But now that she had kids, she wished she had some nice stories to share with them during that time, so she sighed. "I guess, known me, I was probably too busy to go. You know school work and everything."_

_Katie processed that before she smiled a little. "Mommy?"_

_Sara smiled again, knowing her daughter loves to ask questions. "Yes, Sweetie?"_

_"I bet daddy would have asked if he went to school with you."_

_Keeping her tears at bay, she asked. "You really think so?"_

_"Yep, and he would have said you're the most beautiful woman there."_

_She just leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead while her eyes were closed. "I love you so much, sweetie."_

_"I love you too, mommy."_

_As they were pulling back, Grissom came into the room while speaking with a smile with Katie's English paper in his hand since he had checked it over after she asked if he could. "You did a good job, ladybug."_

_Katie nodded with a smile. "Thank you, daddy." He placed the paper on the desk while Katie asked. "Can you and mommy read to me tonight?"_

_Like William and Isabella, Katie was an excellent reader, so it didn't take her long to read on her own, but she still liked hearing her parents voices from time to time, so Grissom nodded and moved the chair so it was beside his daughter's bed before Sara picked up the book from Katie's nightstand, and after clearing her throat, she started reading, not knowing that her husband had heard her conversation with their youngest daughter._

_End of Flashback_

She stopped in front of the sign, and nodded with a few tears going down her cheek. "Yes."

He sets the sign down, hands her the rose and she took it before he walked towards the Ipod and started the music, but instead of the 70's- 80's music, it was songs from their wedding, and when he stopped in front of her again, they took each other's hands and waist and started dancing before he smiled. "You're the most beautiful woman here."

She chuckled/sobbed before replying. "I'm the only woman here."

"Still, even if the deck was filled with them, my eyes are only on you."

They kissed softly before she moved closer to him and wrapped her both of her arms around his waist and laid her head against his shoulder as she whispered. "Thank you, Griss."

He kissed her temple before whispering. "You're very welcome, honey."

* * *

(At Prom, on a Cruise ship)

After getting two water bottles from the drink table, William headed back towards his girlfriend, which before he got to her, he shared a head nod with Jason, who while not exactly his best friend again, he didn't ignore him and the rest of William's friends anymore.

When he reached his girlfriend, who was standing at the railing of the ship, he spoke. "I got us waters, I don't trust the punch."

Bella chuckled as she took the water from him. "My hero."

He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist from behind and whispered. "Always."

He kissed her temple before they took sips from their water as they looked out in the horizon, and after a few moments, Bella's thoughts wandered. After her talk with Elizabeth earlier, it got her second guessing on her decision about tonight. Deep down she knew she wasn't ready, but she wasn't ready to lose William if it came to that. She loved him so much.

She closed her eyes and shivered lightly, which William felt and frowned as he took his suit jacket off and asked. "Are you cold?" Before putting it over her shoulders.

She cleared her throat before nodding. "I guess a little."

After she slipped her arms through the sleeves, she still felt tense, and William felt it, so he asked. "Hey, is everything ok?"

Wanting to always be honest with him, she turned around, and keeping her tears at bay, she said. "William, about after..."

She was cut off when the next song came through the speakers, and he smiled as held out his hand. "Hold that thought, ok? Dance with me?"

She nodded with a smile, not able to resist his smile. "OK."

They moved to the middle of the makeshift dance floor and started dancing to the slow song, and after a moment he whispered in her ear. "You are the most beautiful woman here."

She chuckled/sobbed, and William moved his hand from her other one and cupped her cheek. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She sniffled. "Can you just hold me?"

He nodded as he brings her closer to him before they continued to dance with her head against his shoulder.

* * *

When Sara pulled back from her husband's shoulder, she looked at him and asked. "Did the girls know about this? Is that why they wanted to take me out?"

Grissom smiled. "No, they didn't know exactly what I was doing, only that I wanted to do something special for you, and they were happy to help, especially Catherine, who thinks I am going to get 'lucky' tonight."

Sara chuckled as she replied. "Well, that's kind of ironic, considering what tonight is."

Grissom chuckled in return. "I suppose so."

Sara than raised an eyebrow as she asked. "So, is she right?"

He smiled warmly as he replied with sincerity. "I guess that is all up to you. But know that's not what this was about for me, it truly was about doing something special for you. I heard the tone in your voice when you told our daughter you didn't go to prom, it sounded like you regretted not going, a little."

She sniffled. "Well, not only that part, but the no takers kind of hurt as well, or that the ones that would take me, I could tell was only looking for one thing."

He sighed and cupped her cheek. "Then you had a senior class of stupid boys, because any one of them who couldn't see your beauty had to be pretty dumb."

Sara shyly smiled. "Griss."

"It's true, and I know I can't make up for you missing that night, but I hope I did something good tonight."

She smiled, passion coming in her eyes as she replied. "Oh, you did do something good, very good."

Seeing her look, his heart raced as he asked. "Really?"

She nodded then whispered as she moved closer to his ear. "Where are the kids?"

He cleared his throat and replied. "Next door at the Boldens."

She pulled back, turned and started walking towards the back door, and when he wasn't following, she turned around and asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well, do you want to get 'lucky' tonight?"

He smiled as he walked towards the table to get his Ipod set-up before walking up to his wife and whispering. "Funny, I thought I was pretty lucky already."

Passion was the only thing he saw now, as she replied. "And now you're about to get even more."

After a passionate kiss, she pulls back and starts walking again. "Lock up please, I'll meet you upstairs."

He cleared his throat and replied. "Yes, ma'am." Before doing what needed to be done, so he could go upstairs.

* * *

(An hour later)

Once the ship had docked, the prom-goers went their separate ways, and instead of William and Bella leaving the area, they headed towards the beach area, which got her a little suspicious. "William, what are we doing?"

He smiled as he took her hand. "You'll see."

When they got on the sand, they took their shoes off, and after a little ways, so they were in a more secluded area, which only the people who knew where to look could find it. Then once they got there, there were two blankets with a picnic basket in the middle of it, and she asked. "How did you..."

She trials off as he smirked as they moved closer to it. "Oh, I have my ways."

She chuckled as they sat down on one of the blankets. "I guess you do, now I'm just wondering why I haven't seen this before."

As he was pulling out a bottle of apple cider with two glasses, he smirked. "Now, I can't tell you all my secrets. I just wanted to wait for the right time."

Trying to stop the shiver from coming, which wasn't only from the cold, she asked after clearing her throat. "And this is the right time?"

He handed her glass and nodded with a smile. "It's the perfect time."

* * *

When Rick pulled his vehicle into a motel parking lot, he looked over at his girlfriend and asked. "You sure you want to do this?"

Elizabeth nodded with a smile, while trying calm her racing heart. "Yeah, of course."

He nodded, then cleared his throat. "Ok, I'll be right back."

She nodded, and after a pause, he opened the door and got out, then as she watched him walk towards the entrance of the building she started to have tears in her eyes, but when he turned around and walked back towards the vehicle door, she got confused, and when he opened it and sat in the drivers seat again, she asked. "Rick, what's..."

Rick cuts her off. "I can't do this."

"Rick..."

He cuts her off, feeling very nervous. "I mean I can do this, and man do I want to do this, but." He paused before looking at her with noting but love. "Not like this, you deserve something so much better, especially for your first time, and not at some cheap motel on a night when most..."

He gets cut off when she surprised him with a kiss, which he kissed her back instantly, and when they pulled back, she had tears as she whispered. "Thank you."

When he saw the relief all over her face, he asked in concern as he cupped her cheek. "Hey, you could have told me at anytime that you weren't ready, you know that, right?"

"I know, but I was afraid I might lose you."

He smiled and shook his head. "Never going to happen. When we take that step, I want it to be for the right reasons, I want us to be really ready, and not do it because everybody else has. I love you, Lizzie, no matter what and no matter how long we wait."

She smiled brighter than she had all night. "I love you too."

They kiss softly again, then after pulling back, she asked. "Now what do we do?"

He smiled. "I know."

"Where are we going?"

They straightened up in their seats as he asked. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yes."

He nodded with a smile before he pulled the vehicle out of the parking spot and lot, both feeling relieved that they decided to wait when it felt it would be more special to them.

* * *

Lying in the comfort of his wife's arms, Grissom took a breath as their hearts were calming down back to its normal rhythm, then he smiled as he took her left hand in his, looking at her wedding band. "Well, my dear, I think after that, it is safe to say we still have it."

She chuckled before kissing the top of his head and replied, with a slight worry. "Was there an any doubt there?"

He shook his head. "No, just putting it out there."

She chuckled again before nodding. "You do have a point." She trialed off as she lifted his chin up and whispered. "But actions definitely spoke louder than words there."

He smiled with his eyes sparkling. "That they did."

They kissed softly on the lips before she moved to his forehead and whispered. "Thank you for what you did tonight."

She pulled back and he settled his head against her shoulder again and replied with a sigh of content. "You're welcome, but how come you never told me that you never went to prom?"

She sighed as she played his hand. "I guess considering everything that I've been through, sharing about my prom just seemed so insignificant."

"Nothing, especially how you felt about something, past or present, isn't insignificant to me."

He moved her hand to his lips and kissed it, and she smiled. "I love you, and this was the best prom night ever."

He chuckled as they closed their eyes. "I love you too, and yes it was."

* * *

Bella took the glass from him, but then she shook her head and placed the glass down in the sand and stood up. "I can't do this."

He looks up at her in concern and asked. "Can't do what? What's going on?"

Bella sighed. "Come on William, you're not only the smartest guy in our class, but the whole school." He stood up so he was in front of her as she continued. "You know what tonight is about."

"It's about being with the person you love."

She then started to have tears. "And I love you, so much. Don't ever doubt that, but I can't..."

She trailed off as he asked. "You can't..."He trailed off before he finally understood, looking at her shocked with wide-eyes. "Hold on, you thought that I brought you here to..."

She cuts him off as she pointed to the evidence. "Uh, two blankets, a picnic basket, probably filled with goodies, apple cider, how else was I..."

He cuts her off with a chuckle. "Bella, that's not why I brought you here. Yeah, I want to spend the night with you tonight, but not in the way you were thinking, I wanted to watch the sunrise with you, and this is the perfect spot."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "The sunrise?"

Giving her an honest look, he nodded. "Yes." Then he smiled and shook his head. "Did you honestly think I would want our first time to be..." He stopped for a second before smirking. "Although, it is secluded and it is a very special spot." He then finished with his eyebrow raised while wrapping his arms around her waist. "I had no idea about that mind of yours, Ms. Adams."

She chuckled and pushed his shoulder before she sighed and spoke softly. "I'm sorry I assumed that's what you were thinking."

He gave her a warm smile. "It's ok, and do you know why I never brought the conversation up before?" She shook her head before he continued. "Because I knew WE weren't ready yet."

She started to have tears in her eyes as she asked. "Really?"

He nodded with a smile. "Really. Our relationship will go through its milestones when it goes through them, I'm in this for the marathon, not the  
100-meter dash." He then cupped her cheek as he finished. "And I want you to know that if I'm ready before you are, I'll still wait, I'm not going anywhere. I love you, and those words mean something to me, not what they could do for me when I say them to you."

As he wiped her tears away, she took a breath and shook her head. "You are going to be trouble, aren't you? William Arthur Grissom."

He smirked, giving her that innocent look his father gives to his mother. "What did I do?"

She chuckled. "There you go again, you are just going to make me fall in love deeper, until I can no longer keep my distance from you."

Now being serious, he asked. "Is that a promise?"

"Yes, and I want to take this slow, share every amazing moment together."

He smiled. "Good, because I want the same thing."

They began to kiss, but before they could deepen it, they hear a clearing of the throat before Rick's voice was heard. "I hope you don't mind some company."

They smiled against each other's lips before pulling back, then William shook his head with a smile. "Not at all, come over here."

Both Rick and Elizabeth started walking towards them while William knelt down and opened the picnic basket, pulling out two more glasses, which made her raise an eyebrow and he smiled up at her. "I came prepared just in case they wanted company tonight."

He didn't want his best friends to do something they would later regret, so there was an invitation of them joining him and Bella if they wanted company.

"Aww, my little boy scout, always be prepared."

He chuckled as he was pouring the liquid before smirking. "From seven to twelve years old."

"Really?" After he nodded, she asked after clearing her throat. "One of your many distractions?"

William stood up with another nod as he handed her glass back towards her. "Yes."

They share a warm smile before William handed the other two glasses off to Rick and Elizabeth before speaking in a warm tone. "I am honestly happy you guys are here."

They both nodded, and when they saw Rick place an arm around Elizabeth's shoulder, Elizabeth moved closer to him with the biggest smile they ever seen, so they were happy everything was good between them, and while the night didn't end like most teenagers in their classes, they were happy where theirs did, their relationships, and friendships, only growing stronger.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. More to come soon. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	16. Graduation

AN:Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 16: Graduation

June, 2027

Grissom and Sara, along with their girls, were sitting on the couch in the living room when William walked in the room from his temporary room, wearing a red cap and gown, and Sara stood up with tears in her eyes as she looked at her young man. "Look at you baby, I mean..."

William cuts her off as he took a step towards his mother with a smile. "It's ok mom, you can still call me that."

She hadn't really broken the habit of it calling him 'baby', and William felt bad every time she tried correcting herself, so this was one battle he will concede on.

She smiled as she asked. "Really?"

He nodded with a bigger smile. "Really, but please not at school."

They all chuckled before Sara cupped her son's cheek. "You got it, and congratulations."

He took a breath before bringing her in his arms. "Thanks mom."

After a few moments, Grissom cleared his throat and spoke. "Alright, when is it my turn to hug the graduate."

Today was a very special day, their oldest child was graduating today.

They chuckled again as William pulled back from his mother before going to his father for a big hug.

A moment later, while they were still in the hug, there was a knock the door, but before anybody could head for it, they hear Bella speaking with a smile as she headed down the stairs as quickly as she could. "I got it, I got it." Then she opened the door and shouted. "You're here!"

They hear the sound of Bella's Uncle Jeff. "Like we would miss this day." Before he brought his niece in a huge hug.

Once the greeting was done, Jeff and Shawna walked into the house to greet the Grissoms, and of course he went to William first with a serious tone. "You treating my niece the way she deserves?"

William nodded, replying in a strong, confident tone. "Yes, sir."

Jeff then chuckled while seeing the truth in his eyes before he replied. "Enough of this 'sir' crap, how about Uncle Jeff."

William smiled as he looked at Bella first, and she nodded with a smile, saying that it was ok with her, before William looked at Jeff again and held out his hand. "Ok, Uncle Jeff."

While they released hands, Katie asked, very curious. "Can we call you Uncle Jeff?"

Before Sara could speak, Jeff looked at the youngest Grissom child and smiled. "If it's ok with your mom." He then smirked as he looked at Sara and Grissom. "After all we are like family, even more so when they tie the knot, am I right?"

Sara nodded with a nervous chuckle, not ready for that yet, before she looked at her daughter and cleared her throat with a nod. "It's ok with me."

After a moment of awkward silence, Grissom suggested it was time to go meet everybody else at the school.

When it was just William and Bella in the house, Bella shook her head with a smile. "I'm sorry about what my uncle said, he's just really happy that I'm..."

William cuts her off with a smirk, but his eyes showed her he was serious. "Why be sorry about him saying the truth? It will happen one day, won't it?"

While she didn't answer with words, he saw the shy look she gave him before looking down, and that was all he needed to know before he started walking towards the door with a smile on his face.

She shook her head with a smile before turning and walking out of the door herself, yep that boy was trouble to her, but in the best way possible.

* * *

When they got to the school, and made it to the football field, there were a lot of families around, but William honestly believed that there was no bigger family there than his, which not only included the full Brown family (Eli and Cassandra included) and the full Bolden family, but the Hughes, Stokes and Sanders families as well, not to mention Amy and her family, Kelly and her family, then there was also the day shift Los Angeles CSI team and their kids, and while his parents and siblings got the better seats, everyone of them was happy to watch the first born Grissom 'child' graduate, because the ones that knew Sara and Grissom the longest, honestly never thought they would ever get together, let alone have children, so it was a milestone moment for sure, one they didn't want to miss out on it.

Once it was time for the ceremony to start, everybody was seated, then after a few hours it was time for the Valedictorian and Salutatorian speeches, so William was the first to speak, and once he stood up, everybody, mostly his family, started cheering, then after they all calmed down, William took a breath before speaking. "Anybody who knows me, knows I'm not into speeches, I mean there was a reason why I have been, one time or another in every club, but debate." Everybody started chuckling before he continued after clearing his throat. "So, I would like to turn the mic over to the real Valedictorian and light of my life, Isabella Adams."

After everybody said 'aww' and started clapping, Sara and Grissom looked at one another, and she whispered. "Did you know about this?"

Grissom shook his head and replied. "No." Then he smirked. "Although, I mean we shouldn't be that surprised."

Sara nodded with a chuckle. "I guess not, and I guess she's just as surprised."

They look at the podium to see a shocked looking Bella looking at the crowed, she then took a breath and said. "Well, as you can tell I'm just as surprised as everybody else, so if you'll bear with me for a second."

There was a polite silence while Bella gathered her thoughts, then she took a breath and continued, speaking like she had been prepared, drawing inspiration from the people who mattered the most to her, especially her uncle, William and his parents.

When she was done, there wasn't a dry eye and they all stood up and clapped, then came the last of the speeches before the class of 2027 was officially declared graduated, and all the hats were thrown up in the air while family members laughed, cried and clapped again, especially Sara and Grissom. They were so proud of their son, the little boy that became their light and joy the second he was born, before he was even born really.

Once the graduates made it to their immediate families first, William looked at his parents a little shyly. "I hope you're not disappointed that I..."

Sara cuts her son off as she hugged him. "No way are we disappointed, we couldn't be prouder of you."

Grissom placed his hand on his shoulder and asked. "So, what was that?"

William shrugged as he pulled back from his mother. "I guess she wanted it more than I?"

Both parents looked at him like they didn't believe his story, and he sighed before continuing. "Ok, yes, we had the same GPA's, but I wanted her to have it out right, she deserves it, so I talked to Mrs. Davidson, and she said it was up to me, so that was my decision. I just wanted it to be a surprise, so I didn't tell anybody else."

Sara then smirked. "Well, she was definitely that."

William looked over at Bella, who was laughing with her aunt, and started speaking like he was in awe. "But I knew she could get through it, like everything else thrown her way."

As Sara wiped a few tears off her cheeks from the compassion her son spoke in, and Grissom sighed in happiness as he brings his son in his arms. "Son, you are a wonderful young man, I couldn't have asked for a better son."

William smiled as he hugged his father right back. "I got that from you guys."

While they were pulling back, Bella walked over to them and Sara and Grissom congratulated her, so did Katie and Isabella.

A moment later, Sara, Grissom and the girls walked away to give the couple a minute alone, which the minute they were out of ear shot, she lightly hits him on the shoulder with a smirk. "I can't believe you did that, you're lucky I didn't get sick up there as freaked out as I was."

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I couldn't tell." When she smirked and shook her head, he continued. "I couldn't, you held your own and I'm proud of you. I don't regret what I did."

Accepting what he did, she asked a little uncertain. "And your parents? I know deep down they have to be a little disappointed."

He took a breath and replied. "Maybe a little, but they knew my reasoning and trusted that I did the right thing." He then smirked before nodding his head towards his sisters. "Besides, I can pretty much guarantee that one of the Grissom kids will come away with Valedictorian on their graduation day."

She smiled, knowingly. "Really?"

He chuckled, knowing his sisters pretty well. "When they start competing against one another, I don't see anybody else coming close."

She then smirked. "And you can't wait to see it happen?"

He looked at her and replied. "Aww, you know me so well."

She started to smile as they leaned toward one another and kissed softly, and as they pulled back, they hear Jason clearing his throat. "Hey guys, I'm sorry to interrupt."

The couple pulled apart from one another, before Bella walked up to Jason and gave him a hug. "Congratulations, Jason."

Jason smiled as he hugged her in return. "Yeah, you too."

After they pulled back, Bella looked at her boyfriend. "I'll give you two a minute."

William nodded with a smile before she walked away, and while William was looking at Jason, Jason spoke. "She's a good woman, you're lucky man."

William nodded again with another smile. "Thank you, and believe me, I know it."

Jason nodded with a smile before he cleared his throat and continued. "I uh, I just wanted to wish you good luck on your future. I know things between us fell apart, but you have to know I never once regretted being your friend. In fact, the one thing I do regret is letting the line between jocks and..."

Jason trailed off, and William smirked. "Go ahead, say it, I know you want to."

Jason chuckled and nodded. "Nerds, get in the way of our friendship. I hope one day you can forgive me."

William held out his hand and replied. "Already done, the day you saved my life."

Jason cleared his throat before taking the other man's hand. "And I would do it again in a heartbeat."

William nodded, feeling touched by his honesty, then as they release hands, William continued. "And don't forget your more than sports, don't let anybody tell you any differently."

Before Jason could speak, they hear Sara's voice. "William, we are ready to go. Hi Jason."

"Hi Mrs. Grissom."

"Ok mom, I'll be right there." When William and Jason had eye contact again, William continued. "We are having a party at the park if you want to join."

"I wish I can, but I can't bail on my own party. Thank you for the offer though, I sincerely mean that."

"OK, and good luck on your future, show USC what you're made of."

Jason smirked while shaking his head. "You of all people rooting for the enemy, I never thought I would see the day, you better not tell your dad that."

William then replied with sincerity. "No, I'm rooting for you."

With one more smile, William turned and started walking away, but stopped after few steps when Jason said his name. "Hey William." William turned around to look at him as he smirked. "I wonder if Timothy is still playing with play-dough."

William chuckled, remembering that day like it was yesterday as he turned back around to go with his family, and as Jason turned around to meet his friends, they both have a flashback on when they first met.

_Flashback_

_It was William's second day in his advanced class and he was getting picked on when six year old Jason walked into the room, who had missed school yesterday, but knew about the 'new' kid from other kids talking about it, then he sighed and walked up to the crowd surrounding the new boy's desk. "I don't know why you guys are picking on him, he's five years old and he's in a class filled with 6 and 7 year-olds, that's pretty impressive if you ask me." Then he looked at the main kid who was doing most of the picking on and asked with a smirk. "I mean what were you doing at five years old, Timothy? Still playing with play-dough?"_

_Every kid started to chuckle as the bell rung, then the teacher came in as the students sat in their seats before William looked over at the kid who protected him and said with a smile. "Thank you, my name is William Arthur Grissom."_

_Jason smiled. "Hi, William, I'm Jason Tyler Walker."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Later that night

After the outing at the park, Rick, Elizabeth and William left to hang out by themselves while Bella left with her Aunt and Uncle so they could have a little time together, then once William made it home, which his parents also had the Stokes kids (Sanders kids were with Catherine and Warrick) with them, they all had a family dinner before William retreated to his room.

About an hour and half later, Sara walked to William's room, and knocked on the opened door before walking in the doorway, smiling. "We are all going to watch a movie, you want to join us?"

William, who was holding a picture frame, looking down at the photo, shook his head. "No thanks. I'm kind of exhausted, I don't think I would make it through the movie anyways."

She smirked as she walked further in the room. "Did those kids wore you out?"

William chuckled with a nod, not afraid to admit it. "I felt like was being torn in a lot of different directions today."

She then walked up to her son. "Aww baby, they just wanted to play with their favorite cousin." William just chuckled while Sara looked at the photo her son was looking at, which was a picture of him with Max the first day he got him.  
In fact, the picture was taken at his grandmother's house, and it made Sara feel even more emotional as she spoke again. "You two had a very special bond."

William nodded and cleared his throat. "Yeah we did, I still miss him."

She leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "I know, we all do. He was the best dog anybody could have asked for."

When he sniffled, Sara wrapped her arms around his shoulders to comfort him.

As he started to calm down, Sara kissed his head again and saw the book that he had on his bed and smiled. "That use to be our favorite book to read together."

Even though he could probably recite it, in the exact words, without looking at it now, it was still one of his favorites to read because it was one of the first ones he read with his mom when his parents realized his reading level was higher than he let on.

While Sara was removing her hands from it, he asked. "Would you, for old times sake?"

Sara smiled with her brown eyes sparkling. "Like you really have to ask. But one second, let me tell your father to start the movie without me so the kids can start watching it."

William nodded before Sara walked out of the room, while he gave his photo one more long look before putting it back on his nightstand then placing the covers over himself and getting comfortable in bed.

A few moments later, Sara walked back into the room, sat down on the empty spot beside her son, took the book from his hands and started reading.

About ten pages into the story, William, who doesn't normally interrupt a story, cleared his throat and asked. "So, when does our thing becomes me and Bella's thing?"

Knowing what he was talking about, she spoke with a little emotion. "I guess when you are ready for it to be."

William nodded before looking at his mother with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry mom."

She shook her head with her eyes watering. "For what, growing up?" She sighed as she took his hand. "It's part of the deal, and one of the best deals I've ever made, because watching you grow has been amazing."

He squeezed her hand and whispered. "And you'll see more of it, I promise. I love you."

She kissed his temple and whispered. "I love you too." Then she cleared her throat and went back to the book.

30 minutes later there was a knock on the bedroom door, making Sara stop before they turned to see Bella come in the room with a shy smile. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I came in to say goodnight."

William's eyes lit up, and Sara spoke a second later. "You know what, why don't you continue."

Bella looked at Sara with wide-eyes, knowing how special that moment is for them. "Sara, I coul..."

But Sara cuts her off as she stood up. "No, I insist, it's your time."

She looked at her son and smiled, he nodded with a smile in return. "Thank you, mom."

"You're welcome, have a goodnight."

"You too."

Sara then walked up to Bella and handed her the book. "You have a good night."

She nodded as she took the book from the other woman. "And you too."

Sara watched Bella get to the bed and sat in the spot she just sat, before watching them share a sweet kiss, and as she walked out, she could hear them talk about their time away from one another, then heard her start the story as she closed the door.

When she had eye contact with her husband, who was sitting on the couch, he gave her a raised eyebrow that she would close the door with both of them in the room together, but she signed as she walked up to him._ 'I trust them.'_

He just nodded, and once she was near, she sat down next to him and cuddled at his side before he kissed her temple and whispered, so it wouldn't ruin the movie. "I love you."

She sighed in content as she whispered. "I love you too."

While today felt hard for her, it went better than she thought it would because her pride over her son was higher than her sadness.

* * *

AN: The next chapter will be the last of the story, and more on what happens next will also be mentioned then. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	17. Letting Go

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the last chapter of the story.

* * *

Chapter 17: Letting Go

June 26, 2027

As it got closer to the day William and Bella were going to leave, and while they didn't dwell on it constantly, there was a hint of sadness in the household, knowing that one, they'll miss him very much, and two, things won't ever be the same again.

And now that the day had arrived, there was going to be a big family gathering at the house, but before people started showing up, there were a few goodbyes that William wanted to do individually first.

Katie was in her room getting ready for the day when there was a knock on the door and her brother's voice. "Hey, you got a minute?"

Katie nodded with a slight smile. "Sure."

William walked in with his hands behind his back. "Don't be sad, Katie bear."

She took a breath and shook her head. "I can't help it, I'm going to miss you."

He gave her a smile and nod. "I'm going to miss you too." He removed his hands from behind his back to reveal a glass case that had a baseball in it, but it wasn't just any baseball, it was signed by a few players from the 2016 Chicago Cubs World Series Champions, it was still one of the best times of his life, and he can still remember it like it was yesterday.

Katie looked at what he was holding and asked. "What are you doing with that?"

He smiled and handed it to her. "I'm giving it to you." He then smirked. "And here I thought you were the smart..."

She cuts him off while shaking her head. "No, I can't take that, it's yours."

He walked up to her and kneeled down before taking her hand and turning it over so the palm was up then he placed the case on it as he spoke softly. "And I want you to have it, so please take it."

If there was one sport Katie actually kept up with it was baseball, and a lot of that had to do with the fact that two of her favorite men, who she looked up to tremendously, loved it. And a lot of the family members kind of thought that was a little funny, considering her mother went into labor during a World Series game.

Katie nodded before replying. "Thank you, William. I'm going to take really good care of it."

"You're welcome, and I know you will."

After a moments pause, she asked. "Can you tell me the story? Or are you too busy today."

William smiled as he moved so he could sit on the bed next her before replying. "I always have time for you, and are you sure? You've heard the story about a million times."

Katie nodded. "Please?"

Not able to resist that look, William nodded as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, then after taking a breath, he told her about that last 2016 World Series game/the morning after, the morning she was born.

* * *

(30 minutes later)

After leaving Katie's room, he headed back to his (main one) for a moment before walking down the hall and stopping in the doorway to his other sister's room, seeing Isabella sitting on the bed with a book in her hand, which seeing a book in ones hand in this household wasn't unusual, but William would say that Isabella could probably out-read them all on a weekly basis and tell them with complete clarity on what happened, even weeks after she finished them and was into a new one. So, to say their book collection has grown as a family was an understatement.

A now 13 year old Isabella could sense a presence, so she looked up from her book and smiled at her big brother. "What's going on?"

William walked into the room, once again removing his hands from his back, but this time revealing a glass butterfly case, one of his rarest ones, and when Isabella saw it, she looked a her brother in shock. "Are you doing what I think you are doing?"

He smirked as he handed it to her. "What do you think?"

Isabella shook her head. "Will, I can't..."

William cuts her off with a chuckle. "Oh come on, you've been eyeing this for years."

Isabella sighed. "Yeah, but if I had a choice between that and having you..."

She trailed off, and William sighed as he placed the case on her nightstand and sat on the side of her bed before placing his hand on her arm. "I know, but you know, as much as I love and will miss you guys, this is something I want to do, feel like I have to."

Isabella nodded as she placed her hand on his. "I know."

William continued with a smile. "I made a promise to our parents that I'll be back, do you think I would break that?"

"No, but..."

William cuts her off again. "There are no 'if's' 'ands' or 'buts' about this, I will be back here." He then smirked. "Besides, you just turned thirteen, you think I'm going to let dad have all the fun on keeping those boys away from you."

While Isabella wasn't the most popular girl in her class, she was a little more outgoing than her two siblings.

She chuckled and shook her head. "Great, two dads, just what I need."

He chuckled as he moved closer to her and whispered. "Hey, I'm your older brother and it is my job to protect you. In fact, the day you were born, I promised I always would, never forget that."

She started to sniffle as she replied. "And you've been the best brother/protector I could ask for, I love you and I'm going to miss you."

"I love and going to miss you too."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead while she wrapped her arms around her brother.

After holding on to one another for several minutes, they started to pull back, which as they were, they heard their mother from the bottom of the stairs. "Breakfast is ready!"

They smiled at one another as he stood up from the bed, then he held out his hand.

She smiled a little wider as she placed her hand in his before he helped her up, then after looking down at the butterfly case, she looked at her brother again. "Thank you for the gift."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they started walking while he replied. "You're welcome."

When they walked out of the room, Katie was walking out of her room, so the siblings smiled at one another and William held out his other arm from her. Katie smiled a little wider as she sped up her walk until she was close enough so he could wrap his other arm around his youngest sister, and after kissing her head, he sighed. "Can you guys do me a favor?" They both said 'What' at the same time, making them giggle for a few seconds before William continued. "Look after mom and dad for me." Despite how accepting his parents have been about him leaving, he knew they'll miss him more than they'll let him see, knowing they just wanted him to be happy.

After the girls nodded with another round of smiles, he kissed their heads again before pulling away so the girls could go down the stairs first, and once they were all in the kitchen, they greeted their parents and Bella, then when he noticed the pancakes were shaped like animals, William chuckled and shook his head. "Dad you didn't have do this."

Grissom, who was standing next to the table, shook his head. "It wasn't me, son."

William looked at his mother, who was standing at the counter, pouring some coffee. "Mom?"

She also shook her head, but with a smile. "Not me either."

William then looked at Bella, who was on the other side of the island, with a raised eyebrow. "Bella?"

Bella smiled. "What? You think you and your parents are the only creative cookers."

William shook his head before replying a little shyly. "No, but it's just a tradition..."

Bella cuts him off as she walked up to him and placed her hand on his. "That shouldn't be discounted just because you're getting older, not if you don't want it to."

He smiled, happy that she understood him and not make fun of him, as he squeezed her hand. "Thank you, I really appreciate it." Then he slips his fingers through hers and continued. "And you can be as creative as you want in the kitchen."

While she could cook when she came into the Grissom household, she learned a lot more since she's been here.

She smiled as she moved closer to him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After a shared hug, they pulled back and went about the kitchen to get their breakfast before they sat down at the table to enjoy their meal together, the last breakfast they'll have as a family for awhile. But despite knowing that, they focused more on the moment than what will happen later, so they had a good time.

* * *

(A few hours later)

After breakfast was over and the dishes were done, Bella and William went to their rooms to pack, while the rest of the family was getting ready/cleaning the rest of the house for the going away party for William, and in extension for Bella.

When it was time to put the snacks out on the table, Grissom was in the kitchen pouring chips in a bowel when William came into the room. "Hey dad."

Grissom smiled at his son. "Hey buddy, what's going on?"

"Can we have a moment?"

"Anytime, you know that."

William walked up to his father, feeling very emotional. "Thank you."

"For what?"

He stopped in front of the man he looked up to his whole life. "For everything that you've given me, for showing me how a real man treats the woman he loves, for showing me that it's ok to be vulnerable, to be open."

Before William could continue, Grissom smiled with tears in his eyes. "Well, that one is all because of your mother, she showed me that it's ok."

He nodded with a smile. "Maybe, but you could have remained closed off to your children, and you didn't." He then placed his hand on his father's shoulder and finished. "And I know I've said this about a billion times, but I am honored to be your son and have you as my father."

They get into a hug as Grissom whispered. "And I don't care how much I hear that because I'll say the same thing a billion times over too, I couldn't ask for a better son. I love you and I'm so proud of you."

"I love you too, dad."

While they were in the hug, Sara walked in the room and asked with a smile. "What's going on?"

Father and son pulled back, and after kissing his father on the cheek, William grabbed the bowl of chips and crackers before turning around and walking towards his mother, then stopped and kissed her cheek. "Just telling dad how much I love him, and I love you too." Before walking out of the room.

When they were alone, she walked up to her husband, while he spoke after clearing his throat. "How did we get so lucky with him?"

She cups his cheek as she whispers with tears in her eyes. "He's the best parts of us."

He nodded, and after a soft kiss on the lips, they hugged one another for several minutes before they continued on with their tasks on getting other snacks, and drinks ready.

* * *

As time came and went, and the guests/family showed up, William took the time to thank everyone who had a hand in that helped him become the person he is/was becoming, even if it was a small hand.

Eventually he got Rick and Elizabeth alone in the living room, and Rick smiled before asking. "What's going on?" He then smirked a second later. "You're not breaking up with us, are you?"

The three chuckled before William shook his head and looked at Rick. "No way man, you're stuck with me, both of you are for that matter, so you better get use to it." They nodded with smiles before William continued after clearing his throat. "No, what I wanted to talk to you about is, can you two do me a favor, can you..."

Elizabeth cuts him off with a smile. "You don't even have to ask, of course we'll look after your family. I mean they are our family too."

William nodded with a smile. "Thank you, guys."

Rick smiled as he stepped up to his best friend and gave him hug. "No thanks needed."

While they were in hug, William whispered in his ear. "You take good care of her."

Knowing who he was talking about, Rick whispered in return. "With everything that I have."

"Good, man."

Once they pulled back, William held out his arms to his longest best friend, and Elizabeth smiled as she got into a hug with her longest best friend, before William whispered. "I know he can drive you crazy at times (She laughed at that), but give him a little break, he truly loves you."

"And I truly love him."

William nodded as they pulled back, then spoke while looking between them. "I know senior year can get a little tense at times, worrying about the future and all that, but try and enjoy it as much as you can."

The couple looked at one another with smiles as they slipped their fingers through one another before looking at their best friend. "We will."

Looking how happy they are, he nodded with a smile. "Good, I care about you both, and I just want you guys to be happy."

As they nodded with smiles again there was a knock on the front door, and everybody looked at one another in confusion as Rick asked. "Were you expecting anybody else?"

William shook his head 'no' while he headed for the door, then after opening it, he looked at the guest in surprise while Jason smiled. "I ran into your mother at the grocery store the other day and she offered me an invitation, if you're ok with it?"

William nodded with a smile as he held out his hand. "Come in, man."

They shook hands before William moved to the side to let him in, and as he was greeting Rick and Elizabeth, William closed the door before he joined them, then they headed back outside.

* * *

(A Few more hours later)

Sara was in the kitchen, getting a refill on her drink when William walked into the room, and she smiled when she saw him. "Oh no, here it comes."

William raises an eyebrow and asked. "Here comes what?"

She then smirked, masking the sadness under the surface. "I heard you went up to the 'family' and said your thanks towards them, kind of like your own personal goodbye." She then cleared her throat and spoke a softly. "And now it's my turn, last no-less."

William walked up to his mother and replied with a slight smirk. "One, haven't you ever heard the saying 'save the best for last?' Sara gave him a slight smile as he took her hand while continuing softly, knowing this non-goodbye would be the hardest. "And two, know this isn't goodbye, this is more like see you later until next time."

She took a breath with a nod. "I like that better, goodbyes sound too permanent."

William gave her a smile with a nod while squeezing her hand lightly, then as she tried to keep a hold of her sadness, he spoke again, explaining. "And, you're right, I was saying thank you to all of them because, while you and dad raised me, those people out there, helped shape me who I'm becoming, some may have influenced me more than others, but I look up to them all."

Sara smiled. "I'm glad we surrounded you with so many people who you can look up to in a positive way."

He nodded with a smile, then after a few moments of just looking at one another, their walls were cracking as he cleared his throat, trying to keep as much emotion out as he could. "Mom, there is so much I feel I have to thank you for, and I know you've heard it all before, but I...I uh..."

He trailed off and started to sniffle, and Sara brings her young man in her arms and hugged him while whispering. "It's ok, baby. I know. " She ran her hand up and down his back, repeating. "I know."

After a few moments of her comforting her son, she asked. "Can you promise me something, above everything that you've already promised?"

"What?"

She took a breath and asked with emotion. "Be safe, whatever you are doing out there, just be safe, ok?"

He nodded as they pulled back, then with a smile, he replied. "I will. I love you mom."

"I love you too."

They get into a hug one more time before going back outside for a little bit longer.

* * *

When it was time for the inevitable to happen, William and Bella said their 'see ya laters' to the extended family before the Grissom family, Rick and Elizabeth walked with them to the driveway since Rick and Elizabeth were the ones that were going to take them to the airport.

Once the family's emotional 'see you laters' with hugs and kisses were finished, the Grissom family watched William get into Elizabeth's vehicle, and didn't go back inside until they could no longer see it, which once they did go back into the house, the girls went upstairs while Sara and Grissom headed back outside to get comfort from those they cared about.

After a bit, and once everybody had left the Grissom household, the Grissom family tried their best to enjoy family time, but as much as they did try, everybody felt the missing piece instantly, and knew it was going to take time, which even then, they knew they would still feel the 'loss' until he came home.

When it was time for bed, and while the girls were in their room, Grissom was locking up the house before heading upstairs, then after passing his oldest daughter's room and closet, he stopped in the doorway to William's room on the right, since the light was on, and saw Sara sitting on the bed looking at both 'Cubbys', which the other one was named 'Cubby II'.

Grissom walked in the room and whispered. "Hey."

Sara looked up at her husband and gave him a slight smile. "Hi." She then sighed as she looked down at the stuffed animals again. "I guess this is how parents feel when they send their kids off to college."

He nodded as he sat down next to her on the bed. "I suppose so." Then he smirked. "But think of it this way, he'll be coming home for college." Even though she couldn't help but chuckle, it wasn't her usual type, not that he blamed her though. He spoke softly a second later while placing a hand on top of hers. "I know this time isn't going to be easy, but we'll get through this together as a family. Just please don't shut me out."

She nodded before doing a small smirk. "Now when exactly did the roles become reversed here? I remember a time when I'm the one that asked you not to shut me out."

He smirked in return. "I guess this old dog did learn a new trick after all." Sara just looked at him, her lips pursed, and knowing how she felt when he made comments like that, he just gave her that 'Grissom' smile, and a few seconds later she rolled her eyes with a smile before looking down at the nightstand, where there was a picture of the family, and he slipped his fingers through hers and continued. "He's going to be ok, it's not like he's out there alone."

"I know, but I still can't help but be worried until he comes back through that door."

"Believe me, honey, me too."

After a few moments of silence, they looked at one another and did a head nod before getting up from the bed and walking towards the door, and once they got there, they looked back and imagined their boy and some of the good times he had in his room, before stepping out in the hall after turning the light out, shutting the door behind them, then headed towards their room hand in hand, hoping their son will have an experience of a lifetime, but wishing for the day he'll be back home.

* * *

AN: That's it for the this story. Thanks for reading, and please review.

Now the good news, there is one more story in the series, so I hope you are looking forward to it, I'm thinking about posting the first chapter on Sunday. Thanks again for the continued support, I wouldn't have continued without it.  
Hope you enjoy your weekend, and always remember GSR4ever!


End file.
